


Harem tales

by Pancaku92



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Collars, Dom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Graphic Description, Historical Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Minor Character Death, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Poisoning, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prince Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Royalty, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Skull Fucking, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Threats, Torture, Twins, Violence, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: Jisoo and Jeonghan are twins, enslaved by a young age and bought by Seungcheol, the hereditary prince of a rich realm, whose harem is famous for its beauties.However, his irresponsible father, the king, gets in the way of a smooth emotional recovery for the two brothers and things will get out of control.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 351
Kudos: 412





	1. Problemi

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaannnd NEW LONG FIC.  
> I'm so, so excited to start this new story, I'm full of ideas and scenarios, so please expect a lot from this.  
> Again, an everyone/everyone because we all know I have a weak spot for it, but this time it'll be a little more 95 line-centric.
> 
> Little disclaimer before i leave you to the story: this story is placed in a fantasy world heavily inspired by the arabic medieval world and the fictional world of game of thrones, in particular by the kingdom of Dorne (if you don't know how it looks, I suggest to look it up on google or pinterest). That said, my intent is NOT to give a stereotypical and offensive representation of the arabic/middle-east world, so if you find some of the things I wrote offensive in any way, please PLEASE tell me, I'll immediately proceed to remove/fix the part. However, please remember this is also heavily inspired by fantasy vibes, so my intent isn't to be realistical or historically accurate.
> 
> Also  
> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of rape and forced sexual acts, non-con elements. If these themes trigger you please proceed with caution!
> 
> I swear I'm done, please enjoy

The sand burned under Jeonghan's soles and the intense sun of the desert had long since covered his body in a thin layer of sweat.  
It didn't matter how tired, in pain and fatigued he was, the chains around his neck and wrists kept pulling an pulling, ready to drag him after the camels, would he have fallen from exhaustion.

His throat was dry, and his stomach had even stopped rumbling, knowing it wouldn't get filled until night. He hadn't had any food for four days and water for two. Pure torture, but he couldn't show it.   
He knew Jisoo, his twin brother, always had his worried eyes on him. He was precious, he was pure and he would have gotten the slave traders a lot of money if they would've managed to sell him to the king of the realm they were going to, but he needed to be perfect: pale, thin, without a single scratch. And virgin. That was why he rode on a camel as well, they couldn't allow him to get hurt while walking like Jeonghan did.

"Keep moving, stupid bitch!" One of the slave traders gave a harsh pull on the chains that connected Jeonghan's hands to his camel, causing him to fall forward.

"Han!" His twin exclaimed, pulling on his own restrains uselessly to get to him.

The long haired boy coughed because of sand, the walls of his throat feeling like sandpaper. He tried to put his bound hands under him to get up, groaning as the wounds on his back and the bruises on his whole body protested at the effort.  
He didn't have to work hard anyway, because one of traders who had gotten off of his camel, harshly pulled him up by his metal collar, making him gasp and choke.

"This will cost you a punishment as soon as we stop" he stated, gripping the boy's jaw and turning his head toward him.

"Nothing new then, you don't need an excuse to beat me" Jeonghan spat out through gritted teeth, earning a painful slap on his right cheek that made him turn his head sideways as the trader laughed.

"If you think we'll stop to the beating, you're damn wrong" he smirked to him

"Please sir, don't hurt him" Jisoo begged their abusers, tears swelling in his eyes as he saw his twin brother being treated like that.

"You're just lucky we don't do the same to you, cunt" the same man yelled at him, smirking as the boy winched in fear.

"Now start walking, or tonight you'll taste the whip again" he said to Jeonghan, who was only able to nod weakly and scowl at him before he started to move his feet under the teary stare of his brother.

___________________________

Seungcheol sighed, letting himself fall down on his bed.  
Man, he was tired.

"Harsh day, my prince?" 

"Seungkwan, how many times have I told you to call me Seungcheol when we're alone?" The older chuckled.

"My bad. You look like a real king dressed like that and high in that throne, I couldn't stop myself" the boy smirked playfully, walking toward his owner.

Seungcheol huffed.  
"I look like a king? Well, that's something. If only some fancy dress could make me one as well" he sounded defeated and terribly tired.

"Seungcheollie..." the younger closed the distance between them as the prince sat up to look at him "I know how you feel about your father, but you have to be patient. Give yourself time and use it to train and be a better king when he'll pass away. The people will eventually realise what an amazing king you are, just do your best and be yourself" the smaller smiled down to him, taking his face in his hands and straddling the older's hips.

"In the meantime...can I help you relax a bit, master?" He added in a teasing voice, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol's neck and starting to suck on his lobe. He intently pushed his ass up and parted his legs wider, allowing the soft, white fabric around his hips to lift on his thighs, giving a teasing view to what it hid underneath.

The prince's hands instinctively raised to rest on the slave's soft hips. He had always loved the delicate roundness Seungkwan offered all over his body, from his chubby cheeks and full lips to his smooth thighs and soft tummy. The feeling of his skin under his fingers was like silk, but he was just too tired for that.

"Forgive me baby, you know how much I love your body, but I'm not really in the mood now" he said softly, still stroking the slave's sides tenderly

"Mmmh, is there something else I can do for you then?"

"Would you mind giving me a massage and call Minghao? I want him to chose some fine whine, I definitely need to relax" he said, already getting rid of his royal clothes, layers of beautiful and flowy materials, all on the dark blue shades.

The smaller boy obeyed him, getting a guard to call the foreign slave Seungcheol had requested and then climbing back on the bed, where the king laid on his front, wearing only wide, light pants.

The slave straddled his hips once again and, after spreading some scented oils on his hands, he started massaging the tense knots in his owner's shoulders while sunset shifted into evening and evening became night.

"You wanted to see me, my lord?" A skinny, lanky boy interrupted them, shyly peaking from the huge doors of the bedroom.

"Yes, Minghao, come here love" the prince ordered, voice muffled by the pillows around his face.

Minghao got closer to the bed, receiving a sweet smile from Seungkwan, still above Seungcheol massaging his lower back, while he knelt in front of his master.

"I wanted to relax, would you mind suggesting me a good wine to do that?" The older asked and then watched in amusement as the slave's eyes lighted up with enthusiasm and passion.

The boy started to blurt out names on names of wines he deemed good for the occasion, quoting places, years, tastes and scents of each one of them.

"Hao" the prince stopped him after some minutes, a kind smile on his lips "I only need a wine, not an entire cellar" He chuckled.

The slave composed himself a little, fixing a strand of black hair behind his ear and smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Cheol, I got carried away" he murmured.  
"I then suggest a light white wine, maybe...the cinnamon spiced wine you served to the last feast? I think you still have a few barrels gifted to you by an ambassador" he suggested in the end.

"That sounds perfect" Seungcheol said, leaning toward the boy to press a light peck on his lips.  
"Be a darling and tell the guard to get a pitcher up here, will you?"

"Yes master" Minghao complied.

"If that's all, my lord, I will go back to the harem" he murmured after referring the guards the prince's order.

"Don't be silly Hao, stay here and enjoy it with us" the older smiled at him and the boy eagerly walked back to the huge canopy bed, decorated with heavy drapes of light blue and soft pink fabrics 

The skinny boy climbed on the precious sheets, crawling toward his owner and leaning down to kiss him.  
"You're always so good with us" he murmured softly, tangling his long fingers in Seungcheol's hair.

"You gave me your trust, this is the minimum I can do to thank you" he said, smiling back at him.

In just a few minutes a pitcher of light wine arrived from the kitchens and Minghao got up to fill some cups with that.

They consumed their glasses on the bed and soon their heads became lighter and laughing and kissing became easier. 

Seungkwan had come down from the prince's back, who was now between his two slaves, enjoying the show of them making out with each other above his chest, while his hand travelled in their hair and throats and chests, making them sigh in pleasure.   
He wasn't feeling like fucking that night, but he could definitely watch those two ruining each other, so he just sat back and relaxed, letting his lovers do the work.  
_____________________________

That night, Jisoo was given food and some water, before being bound to a pole of their camp, but Jeonghan wasn't so lucky. Because of his fall that day, the three slaves traders hadn't allowed him to eat or drink anything and their abuse hadn't ended there. The long haired boy was being passed around by his abusers, tied up and stripped of the little clothes they had, costantly molested and degraded.

"You look, doll" one of the abusers spoke in Jisoo's direction, who had averted his eyes, unable to bear the sight of his brother being abused and beaten as a mere toy.

"This is what waits for you in that palace, if you're lucky" the man chuckled while he pulled Jeonghan in his lap, licking his throat and inserting two fingers in his already abused hole, while the boy struggled and fought in his arms, uselessly cursing and shouting at him. 

Jisoo didn't dare to look their way, eyes screwed shut while he sobbed for his brother, until he felt someone shifting close to him, too close.

"Kiss him" a voice ordered.

-No, not again, please not before them- Jisoo though

"No" Jeonghan grunted, mere centimetres from his face. His head was shoved forward, colliding with Jisoo's cheek. 

"Kiss him and give us a show and maybe we won't rape your pretty hole tonight" the trader said.

"You can go fuck yours-"

"Ok, we'll do it" Jisoo intervened, finally opening his eyes and turning to his brother.

"Shua" the other angrily hissed at him, but the boy shut him with a single stare.

\- I won't let you be raped if I can prevent it- it meant, and Jeonghan could read right through it, accepting his decision while the traders freed Jisoo's hands, keeping him tied to the pole by the collar.

He didn't waste a second before raising his hands and cupping his twin's face, similar to him, but so different in not just the appearance. He pushed his lips against Jeonghan's, gracing him with the softest and first loving contact he had recieved in the past month.   
His only regret, was that the only times he was allowed to touch his brother was in a forced way, with an imposition of power.

Jeonghan deepened the kiss and soon they lost themselves in the sweet contact, licking each other's lips and sucking on their tongues, forgetting about all the pain, misery and abuse they had to endure every day.

Jisoo tangled his hand in Jeonghan's long hair, regretting that the other couldn't do the same because of restrains.

"Shua" Jeonghan whispered against his lips when they separated for a second, his eyes filling with tears. It was funny how, with everything he had been through, the only times he felt like crying, were when he was with Jisoo.

"Hannie, I-"   
The sweet moment was interrupted by callous hands that forced their mouths together again, muffling their protesting noises.

"Just fucking kiss, I don't want to jerk off to you confessing your love for each other" the trader grunted.

They needed a single look to understand they couldn't escape. So Jeonghan started to do what was expected from him.

He travelled lower with his mouth, kissing and licking Jisoo's throat.

"Don't leave marks, we have to sell him tomorrow, we can't show him as if he's been used already" one of their abusers intervened and Jeonghan had to give up on the few hickeys he usually left on his brother, just for the pleasure to make him feel loved and seeing him as his and no one's else.

He went lower and lower, his twin helping by leaning backwards and arching his back, until Jeonghan's mouth reached his nipples.  
He started to softly suck on them, while his brother emitted high moans and noises.

They could see the traders jerking off to the little show they were putting up, but they tried to pay them no mind, focusing on each other and on the pleasure they were giving and receiving.

"Suck him off, I want to see your face covered in cum before we sell you for good tomorrow" one of the men addressed Jisoo, who couldn't do anything but obey.

He helped Jeoghan get up, so that his crotch was on the same level of his face and he started to take his brother's half hard cock in his mouth.

He knew Jeonghan was brutally abused and raped almost every single night, that kind of contact only bringing him pain, so he wanted to give him pleasure, even if he was forced to do it by their traders. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly, taking his length deeper and deeper in his throat while his eyes never left his twin's.

It took just a few minutes for him to bring Jeonghan to the edge and beyond that, his brother pulling out before coming down his throat and spilling on his face like their owners had instructed him. Jisoo only closed his eyes and let him to that.

They kept looking at each other, never averting their eyes even when they heard the grunts of pleasure of their abusers.

"Look at what a pretty whore you are" one of them laughed darkly, gripping Jisoo's jaw and spreading some drops of cum all over his lips, even pushing a thumb in his mouth and thrusting in a few times.

"That prince brat is a lucky bastard if he buys you, even your throat is tight. Fuck, I remember when we fucked your pretty brother for the first time, it almost hurt from how tight he was" 

He let Jisoo's face go, tying him back to the pole without cleaning him and pushing Jeonghan right next to him.

In a few minutes they were left alone, bound close to each other, naked, humiliated and shivering in the cold night of the desert.

"I'm sorry Shua" Jeonghan murmured after they were sure the traders had went to sleep.

"You don't have to apologise. It's sick, but it's the only way I get to touch you" the other responded, his voice soft and gentle as always, while his twin shook his head.

"I'm not just talking about this, I...I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for us and from tomorrow we'll never see each other again" he admitted, defeated  
"I just hope that prince will treat you better then these bastards" he added, before his voice became broken and rough with tears "Just...just promise me you won't forget me. I don't want to be forgotten, so please Shua, just think of me once in a while, ok?"

The smaller boy was a crying mess, the tears rolling down his face creating clear streaks in the drying come that was left on his cheeks while he shook his head helplessly.

"Hannie...Hannie I don't want to leave you" he whined.

"I know, I don't want to leave you as well, but I don't think we have choice in the matter. Listen, if you promise me you won't forget me, I swear I'll come back to look for you. I'll find a way to get free and I'll run back in your arms" Jeonghan said, gently nuzzling his twin's cheek with his nose, his only way to show affection at the moment.

"Okay Han. I could never forget about you, you're the most important person in my life a-and will always be. I love so much" Jisoo sobbed, leaning into the soft touch on his face.

Jeonghan's heart broke at the desperate state his brother was in. He wasn't feeling any better, but he had always been better at hiding his emotions and he had to be strong for the both of them. He had plenty of time to cry, after Jisoo couldn't see him anymore.

"I love you too Joshuji" he sadly smiled at him and then did the only thing he could think of to show how much he cared and loved him, demonstrating his feelings in a way words could never do.  
He leaned in, and kissed Jisoo senseless.


	2. Riflessi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol meets Jisoo and Jeonghan for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: implied rape and abuse, degrading language.

Jisoo woke up with a wet cloth rubbing harshly on his face.   
He squeaked in surprise at the traumatic wake, but eventually realised it was one of the traders, cleaning him from the mess they had forced Jeonghan to do on his face the night before.

He screwed his eyelids shut and waited for him to be done. When he opened his eyes, however, he realised his twin was not beside him anymore.  
After the kiss, Jeonghan had only whispered a single "I love you", too broken and desperate to be only a declaration of brotherly love, but before Jisoo could question it, the boy had turned to the other side, implicitly begging him to not say anything.

The smaller had only leaned his head on his brother's shoulder and they had fallen asleep like that, hoping their last night together would be somewhat peaceful.  
Once again, their prayers hadn't been heard.

Jisoo looked around the camp in search of his twin, only to see him stumble out of one of the tents the slave traders had set up for themselves, naked, bruised and with fresh blood between his thighs.  
Their eyes met for a brief second, utter pain in both of them.

The two boys were wrestled on their feet and once again bound to the camels, Jeonghan walking and Jisoo mounting one, his hands tied to the saddle.

It was useless to protest or say anything, they had confessed their feelings the night before and no one could force them to do it again in front of those brutes.

So their journey went on in silence, the only communication between the two boys being some looks they shared when they thought the traders couldn't see them. 

For the whole morning, nothing but sand could be seen around them, an infinite sea of aridity and scorching sun. At least, until their little caravan entered a slightly different area.

The thin sand started to be replaced by dark rocks and some sporadic bush, populated by colourful lizards or small snakes.  
They were finally entering the Carat realm.

They had the confirmation of this when their eyes got blinded by a clear reflection of light. When they managed to open their eyes again, the sight of huge diamonds in the sky left them amazed.

"Those are...gems? In the sky?" Jisoo murmured, struck by the beauty of the sight.

"Of course not" one of the traders answered "it's the royal palace of the capital, known as the shining diamond of the east. Those aren't diamonds, they're the tops of the towers of the palace"

As their surroundings became less desertic and full of green trees and dark rocks, the two twins just couldn't stop staring at it as the view grew more and more clear. The palace was entirely built in white marble, at the top of a rocky hill and at the end of its high towers, diamond-shaped domes in clear glass dominated the view. The city underneath shined like a clear gemstone under the sun, built in a light material that created light blue and pink games of light. It was built on a vertical axis: at the very bottom were the walls and popular areas, inhabited by the citizens with the lower incomes, but as you raised your eyes, the houses and palaces became bigger, brighter and richer, until the royal palace reigned above them all.

It was incredibly beautiful.

Huge waves crashed on the high cliff on which the city raised in all its beauty and their sound could be heard from their position, still quite far from it. They couldn't see it, but just under the hill, the ocean and its movements created that beautiful sound.

Jisoo and Jeonghan, however, weren't allowed to bask in the ethereal view and were pulled by their abusers, forced to go forward.

When they reached the doors of the city, it was almost afternoon and the guards let them through without too many questions, only forcing them to proceed on foot and leave the camels to a near spring of water 

Just by walking through the streets of the lower part of the capital, it was clear something was wrong.  
The city resembled a precious gem from the outside, but, once in, it was full of homeless, poor and malnourished people. The lack of food and hygiene supplies was evident and the people were desperate.   
Some begged them for a piece of bread, some followed them with a threatening look in their eyes, but eventually stopped when they got closer to the higher neighbourhoods.

The more they ascended, the better the life became: bigger houses, more food, crowded markets that, getting higher and closer to the palace, became exclusive boutiques and huge villas.

They finally reached the enormous doors of the palace, built with precious, ebanon wood and decorated with shiny gemstones. Some guards inspected them, confiscating the traders' weapons and giving the twins some prolonged stares, clearly enjoying what they saw.

They let them in and a servant promptly escorted them in a private room just before the throne hall

"Wait here until the prince calls you in, you'll be allowed 20 minutes to expose your...goods to him" he instructed, again giving Jisoo a lustful glance, evidently lingering on his naked thighs.

They waited for a few minutes, in which Jeonghan and Jisoo had only eyes for each other, knowing one of them wouldn't probably leave that hall.  
The traders kept them separated, both kneeling with hands and neck circled with thick ropes, the other end of them kept in the hands of their abusers.

"Listen here you little cunt" one of the men distracted them, gripping Jeonghan's hair and pulling his head toward himself "You try to pull a little stunt in there for your brother and I sell you to the cheapest tavern in the harbour, see how good sailors can fuck you tight ass nonstop. You heard me?" 

"..."

"You heard me??" The trader pulled harsher on his head, making the boy winch in pain.

"Yes" he mumbled in the end, casting his eyes down, defeated.

Before he or Jisoo could do anything else, however, the finely decorated doors to the throne hall began to open.   
Their abusers pulled the two twins up and then dragged them along when a servant announced them.

Before them, a deep blue carpet covered the floor, leading to some marble steps that ended with a the actual throne: a quite simple seat, made in a particular clear quartz with rainbow shades. A huge, long window was placed right behind it, so that the sunlight could wash over it and make it sparkle brightly, its reflexes invading the whole hall and creating mesmerising games of light.  
It was breathtaking.

But Jisoo and Jeonghan couldn't concentrate on it, because something else (actually, someone else) caught their attention.

___________________________

It had been a busy, but depressing day for Seungcheol. He had recieved a seemingly infinite line of citizens that asked for more funds for their shops or for better rations of food in the lower part of the city.  
He knew the situation there was desperate, but as long as his father lived and didn't do a thing about it, he had no chance to intervene.

So, with a tight heart, he always had to send those poor people back with the usual answer "I'll see what I can do about it". He felt like he was making fun them and that made him feel awful.  
Luckily, Vernon had joined him at some point, settling in his lap and listening to everything the citizens and Seungcheol said, ready to lift his spirit when he looked particularly down.

By the end of the day, the prince was drained, but there was one last group he had to listen to.  
He told the servant to let them in, not even bothering to read what they were there for.  
So when the doors opened, he was at least surprised to see three richly dressed men with hideous faces, accompanied by two slim, half naked boys, one looking in way better shape than the other.

Clearly slave traders, here to convince him to buy.

He felt Hansol tense in his arms, he didn't like those brutal people, they had hurt several of his best friends and lovers, so the prince adjusted a little on the cushions on the throne and fixed his position so the slave could be more comfortable.

"Proceed to expose your request" a servant said, allowing the traders to speak once they had gotten closer to the throne.

"Oh nonono, your majesty, I don't want anything from you" a man, probably the leader, started to speak, his tone slimy and his words flattering in the worst possible way, bowing down to him in a scenographic manner.

"I'm just gonna show you one of the most beautiful gems of the east, perfectly pure and intact, only for you. If you'd like to buy him, I'm sure he would be a wonderful add to your harem" 

That said, he pulled the rope around Jisoo's wrists, pulling him forward and making him kneel with his legs spread, letting the prince take him completely.

"He's a pretty thing, isn't he? Submissive, obedient, virgin and without a single scratch, you'll find him..."

Seungcheol had stopped listening to him when he had caught the slave's eyes in his, reading the deepest pain in them.  
He was distracted only when the trader pulled at the fabric around the boy's hips, exposing him completely and leaving him helpless, naked and kneeling in front of complete strangers.

The boy flinched evidently, casting his eyes down and turning his head to the side, tears of humiliation swelling in his eyes.

"I'll stop you here" Seungcheol said, raising a hand toward the trader and then turning to the boy in his lap.  
"Hansol, would you mind?" He murmured, taking a piece of rich fabric that decorated his shoulder from the folds of his dress and giving it to him.

The slave only smiled and nodded, taking the cloth in his hands and standing up under several confused stares.

He walked down the steps that lead to the throne and kneeled right in front of Jisoo, meeting his eyes and smiling at him as he wrapped the fabric around his hips, covering his most private parts.

The boy was struck as he stared at Hansol go back to his place in the prince's lap. Seungcheol could see how shocked the men before him were, but he didn't miss the slight, grateful tilt of head the long haired slave in the back gave him when their eyes met.

The prince stroked his lover's hair before turning to the traders.

"I'll buy him, but what about that one? He's beautiful, you're not selling him as well?" He aked, pointing his head toward the other slave.

"H-him? Your majesty, he's not worth of you, we only want to sell our best merch to our higher clintes, he's just a low whore" the trader stuttered, completely shocked at the prince's request.  
"Besides, he's ruined, my lord, he's not a virgin and he has the nasty tendency to misbehave and rebel. We were originally going to sell them together, they're twins, but we could only control him with rape and beatings, he-"

"I don't care. I'll buy them both" Seungcheol stated, dead serious.

"Wha-what? Your majesty I don't recommend..."

"So you're going to disobey one of my wishes?"

"Never, my lord" the trader murmured, defeated.

"Good. Tell my servant how much you want for them both and leave them in my chambers. Lay another finger on that one and I'll have both of your heads" he concluded, referring to Jeonghan.

"Ye-yes my lord" the trader bowed down to him.

Seungcheol looked as the traders and slaves walked away, directed to the huge exit.

"Thank you Cheollie" Hansol whispered, his eyes fixed in the same direction "You did well to buy them both"

"Did you see how much they were hurting? They reminded me of Jun and Mingyu, I couldn't leave them in those bastards' hands" he responded.

"Mmmh, I'm sure you won't regret your decision"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, since I'm never satisfied with my descriptions, here's some pinterest images I took inspiration from:
> 
> Palace and shape of the city: https://pin.it/1LG3Rw2  
> City: https://pin.it/7mRicxC  
> Shape of the throne: https://pin.it/47PeteZ  
> Material of the throne: https://pin.it/2g5iQGP  
> Seungcheol's clothes: https://pin.it/60ZLxTd
> 
> Hope these are helpful to get the vibe of the city, though they're not exactly how I imagined them :)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments and stay safe ♡


	3. Incontri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol gets to take a closer look to his new slaves and takes care of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild trigger warning: mentions of rape and description of physical wounds and damage.

After ending his royal duties his father was apparently too busy to fulfill, Seungcheol could finally get back in his chambers and have a closer look at his two new slaves.

When he opened the door to his bedroom, he found them already in there, kneeling at the foot of his bed, their hands tied above their heads to the poles that supported the upper part of it.

They looked helpless, hurt and overall jiet terribly scared.

The prince sighed and slowly got closer to them, crouching down at their level.

"Hello to the both of you. My name's Seungcheol, I'm the prince of this country. What are your names?" He softly asked, offering a small smile

Just from their reactions he could start to guess their personalities: the one with long hair jerked his head to a side, as if he was disgusted by his very presence near him, while the other looked hesitant, biting on his lower lip and looking over at his brother.  
Seungcheol understood that, to break through the first, he had to gain the trust of the latter.

So he got closer to the trembling frame of the boy, a hand of his raising to caress his face. He didn't miss the flinch the slave gave, but he was used to it, he knew it would've gone away eventually.

"You're safe here, I promise" the prince encouraged him "please tell me your name"

"J-jisoo or Joshua" the boy finally admitted.

"That's beautiful. I bet your brother has a pretty name as well, but I doubt he will tell me himself, so could you please let me know?" He said, smiling down to him and stroking his cheekbone.

The slave was still fidgeting, but eventually gave up

"Hi-his name is Jeonghan" 

"Thank you, love" the prince said, getting up and walking over to a solid table behind them. The two boys couldn't see him anymore, even if they twisted their necks to control what he was doing.

He came back mere seconds later with a basket full of colourful, juicy fruits, from grapes, to oranges, to pineapples. It looked delicious, especially to two persons who hadn't had proper food in days. He also carried a pitcher of clear water and two cups.

He sat down in front of Jisoo, which eyed him intensely, hopeful to recieve some nutrients.

The prince smiled at him and leaned over him to untie his hands.

"I trust you, I know you won't hurt me, and I know the two of you haven't had a lot to eat these days, so you can take everything you want from this"

"Don't eat Shua" Jeonghan spoke up for the first time, claiming their attention.

"You're worried they might be poisonous?" Seungcheol asked, receiving an angry scowl from the younger, clearly suspicious.

"Ok then" he prince said, picking up a grape without averting his eyes from the slave's and eating it, swallowing completely.  
"See? It's safe, I promise" 

Jeonghan didn't say anything else, but didn't drop his stare as well, watching every move the prince made on his brother.

Jisoo soon found himself free from his restrains, massaging his wrists a little before directing his attention to the food.  
But to Seungcheol's great surprise, he didn't dig in it.

He immediately took a bunch of grapes and crawled over to his twin. They were kneeling facing each other, the third person with them completely forgotten the moment their eyes met.

They didn't say anything, Jisoo only took a grape and lifted it to Jeonghan's lips. The boy refused the food, turning his head the other way.

"Hannie...please eat, you haven't had anything in 5 days" the boy begged him in a broken voice, tears in his eyes, but his brother was stubborn, constantly refusing his kindness.

"Okay then, you leave me no choise" he said, drying his eyes and taking the grape in his mouth.

What he did next quite shocked Seungcheol. The slave took his twin's face in his hands and slammed their lips together, pulling him in a deep kiss.   
He forced Jeonghan's mouth open and then slipped the fruit in with his tongue, forcing his brother to accept the food.

When they separated, Jisoo put a hand on his mouth, blocking him from spitting the grape out.

"Chew and swallow" he ordered, determined.

Jeonghan scowled at him, but eventually gave up, the feeling of something sweet and nutrient on his tongue too much for him to resist.

He slowly started chewing on it, while Jisoo let go of his face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you" he whispered, nuzzling his face.

He the proceeded to feed him bites of fruit, and only when hit twin seemed a little more calm and his hunger was sated, he started to eat.

The scene was heartbreaking: both of them were willing to sacrifice their lives for the other, constantly taking care of their brother if he couldn't do so himself.

Considering they were supposed to never see each other again, they must have been emotionally exhausted.

The prince smiled at their tender interactions and soft words of comfort and proceeded to fill two cups with fresh water.

"Drink" he encouraged them "You must be extremely thirsty" 

Jisoo accepted the cups and, just like before, he tilted one against Jeonghan's lips, allowing him to drink.  
The boy emitted an almost sinful moan at the feeling of water flowing down his dry throat and Seungcheol could only smile at that, glad they were slowly feeling better.

When the long haired boy had finished his glass, Jisoo gave him his own while their new owner filled it once again.

"You drink too Shua" the slave said after his second cup, finally convincing his brother to take some water for himself.

When the two of them seemed sated and a bit more relaxed, Seungcheol decided to take out the topic he was most worried about.

"Jeonghan, I know you don't trust me, but I really want your safety, so please listen to me" said, continuing when the boy gave a short nod of his head.  
"Those traders...abused of you heavily. I noticed the blood on your inner thighs and I think it's not the first time you've been treated like that, so-"

"What difference does it make?" He interrupted the older "You're gonna rape me anyways, why do you care so much?"

"I'm not gonna rape you, none of you"

"Then why did you buy us?" 

"Because I like you and I want to have you near me. You reminded me of some of my others slaves, but I'm never going to hurt you and if you'll never be willing to have sex with me, then so be it, I won't force you" he stated, deadly serious and looking at the long haired boy in the eyes, showing him he wasn't lying.

There was a pause, in which the two scrutinised each other carefully, but, eventually, Seungcheol spoke up again.

"As I was saying, I want you to be treated by my personal doctor. She'll take care of your wounds and bruises and will help you with the internal bleeding, she's a really good woman" he promised.

Before Jeonghan could say anything, Jisoo intervened, bowing down to the prince until his forehead hit the floor.

"Thank you for taking care of us, master, and sorry for my brother's behaviour" he said, deeply grateful.

"Get up angel, and help me convince your twin instead" his owner smiled softly at him.

"Hannie please, let's trust him. He can't be worse than the traders" 

"...ok, only because he helped you earlier, in the throne hall" the slave acconsented, earning a smile from the prince and a hug from his twin

He was freed from his restrain and helped to his feet, Seungcheol guiding the two brothers toward the doctor's studio.

_____________________________

Jisoo and Seungcheol had been waiting outside the little, private room the doctor had been visiting Jeonghan in for a good 40 minutes, the prince keeping the worried slave near him, until the woman came out.

She was dressed modestly and had a serious but soft aura that made Jisoo take a liking on her almost immediately. When she met their gazes, however, she looked worried.

"So?" The slave asked, getting up from his seat.

"Honestly, it's a miracle your bother is even able to stand up, he's really strong. He has countless scars from whip wounds, some are still healing, meaning they're fresh. He also has bruises and signs of abuse all over his body, especially on his hips and inner thighs, while the soles of his feet are excoriated to the blood and probably infected by the sand. Luckily, the fire-mark on his hips is healed well and didn't cause infection. And for the internal visit...well, you can imagine what raw, continued rape can do to a person's walls" she concluded, sighing.

"C-can you heal him?" Jisoo asked with a trembling voice, a few tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I can heal the temporary wounds, I can't delete scars or permanent damage" she said.

"That's already something, thank you" Seungcheol intervened, getting up and passing an arm around the slave's shoulders.  
"Can we see him?" 

"Sure my lord, but please know I gave him something to sleep, he also looked sleep deprived and dehydrated, though those are easily fixed"

She allowed the two of them in the room, where Jeonghan was laid on a single, plain, soft bed, peacefully sleeping with a wet cloth on his forehead.

Jisoo immediately kneeled down next to him, stroking his face tenderly while the doctor and Seungcheol whispered to each other to not let the boy hear

"You said fire-mark, like Jun's?"

"Yes, lots of slaves are marked by their owners. Sometimes it's a tattoo or something like a piercing, but the most brutal ones use a red-hot iron. In his case, they put it just above his right hip and the other probably has one too. Also, from a quick glance at the lad, I can tell he's not so fine as well. He's probably dehydrated and starved, like his brother. He needs rest and a good bath, his skin is too dry. Also, I think they're bot mentally frail, they need care and love, they've only ever known violence and pain"

"I'll take care of him, thank you ma'am. Jisoo" the prince spoke up, talking to the smaller  
"You can come here whenever you want to see Jeonghan, but now I want you to follow me. I give you my word he's safe here" he said softly.

The boy looked hesitant, clearly not wanting to leave his twin's side, but eventually gave up, getting up and taking the hand Seungcheol was offering him.

The prince lead him through various hallways, all richly decorated and breathtakingly enchanting, but the slave could only look down, his mind to his brother.

They finally reached a blue door, finely decorated with lapis lazuli and amethysts. It lead to a huge room, full of white vapours, large pools with mosaic floors and exotic perfumes, a lonely frame standing in the middle of the soft mist, waiting for them.

The prince lead him closer to the boy in the middle and Jisoo could finally start make out his frame. He was quite short, probably younger than him and he had some towels in his hands, topped by a precious silver box. He was wearing wide blue pants with a high, decorated waist in which a flowy white shirt was tucked, the collar low and open on his chest.

"These are the palace hot springs and this is Chan" he stated, when they got close enough to finally reveal the boy's face.  
"He's my personal servant and a trusted friend, he'll take care of you. You need to relax and get hydrated, so I ordered to prepare a hot bath for you. I'll leave you in good hands, we'll see each other later"   
Seungcheol explained, walking out of the room not before kissing Chan's cheek and stroking Jisoo's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the slow updates, but, most importantly, infinite thanks for your patience T T
> 
> Also, please bear with me in these introductive, kinda slow chapters, the next ones will be a bit more spicy, but I need theese to set the whole situation/characters/relationships
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, you know every single comment motivates me beyond measure ♡


	4. Spazio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo gets in the Harem and we know something more about Seungcheol's father.

"So you're the new slave my master brought, right?" Chan asked while delicately stripping Jisoo of the fabric he still had around his hips and helping him to slip in a hot spring, almost completely immersing him in. The relief the slave felt was immediate: the temperature opened his pores to let toxins out and the water hydrated his dry skin.  
The boy looked more relaxed than he had probably ever been.

"Um yes. He bought me and my twin" the slave responded politely.

"You must be really special then, he has a large harem but he rarely buys new members for it"

"What about you?" Jisoo asked while Chan's hands worked to relax the knots in his shoulders.

"I was born in the palace, my mother worked in kitchens and since I was little I started working as well. I'm about four years younger than the prince but since we were the only children in here, we became friends. We used to play in secret because he couldn't be seen hanging out with a servant" he chuckled, recalling the fond memories  
"As we grew up, our bond strengthened and to have me near him, he nominated me his personal servant. I wake him up, make him breakfast and help him dress, as well as I remind him of his duties and meetings every day. He says I have golden hands so I sometimes also give him massages like I'm doing with you" there was a pause from him, almost like he was hesitant to continue, before he added in a softer tone "I hope I can get in his harem too when I turn eighteen, in a few months. I love him and I would be glad to give him my body as well as my soul" he said softly 

"You want to become a slave?"

"I want to become his lover. That's what the members of his harem are for him"

There were some moments of silence from the slave, his mind reflecting.

"...How is he?"

"You're worried he'll be like one of those traders, right?" Chan asked while spreading a flowery scented soap on Jisoo's hair.

"I'm more worried he'll hurt my brother, he's...he has been violated and beaten too many times, I can't stand someone else doing the same"

"He won't" the servant answered matter of factly  
"He's not a violent person and all of his slaves actually love and respect him. He's never taken anyone without their consent, even if it took months for them to accept to have sex with him. I promise he'll never do anything to hurt you and your brother" Chan stated dead serious.

Jisoo could only believe him.

Their conversation went on more lightly, the younger boy telling him about how good the palace food tasted or how beatiful the sight from the harem was during the sunset. He made it seem like a magical place, and Jisoo became impatient to see his new home.

He didn't have to wait long.  
After Chan was done massaging his back and cleaning him with scented oils, he helped him out of the tub and dried him with fluffy towels, before wrapping several layers of white silk around his hips, the precious fabric reaching his middle thigh, held up with a golden chain on his lower stomach 

When Chan guided him outside of the hot springs room, the prince was waiting for them, now dressed in more comfortable and relaxed clothes, just a light blue tunic crossed over his chest and soft white pants underneath. He also had taken all of his jewelles off and the absence of all the gold around his neck, on his finger or ears, definitely gave him a more human and approachable aura.

"I'm glad to see you more relaxed, Joshua, you're radiant" he smiled, taking in the slave who blushed brightly at the compliment.

The prince thanked Chan for his service and told him to go to sleep, his eyes hiding a deep fondness for the kid, too much for a simple master-servant relationship.  
Jisoo didn't question it, instead following his new owner down a long hallway illuminated by a warm light provided by the frequent lamps and torches.

While they walked, the slave had the opportunity to look around, taking in huge tapestries of battles, lots of doors and even a beautiful garden, caged in the palace walls but luxuriant, full of orange and lemon trees.

"I'm taking you to a beautiful place, angel" he prince spoke up while they reached a white entrance that hid a long, vertical spiral staircase.  
"This is my harem, the place you're going to live in from now on. It's comfortable, and full of food and water, there's even a pool. You'll also meet my other slaves, though I don't like to consider you this way. You'll see, they're very friendly" he smiled down at him while they both started to climb up the steps

When they finally reached the top of the stairs, a normal looking door awaited for them, its key carefully kept by the prince himself as the pendant of a long necklace, easy to hide under robes and clothes. As Seungcheol finally slid the key in the lock and opened, Jisoo could only let his jaw fall at the view.

The harem revealed itself to be one of the glass diamonds he had witnessed that same morning from afar, so it was at the top a high tower and allowed to see the whole city and sea underneath from its position.

The shape was actually an upside-down diamond, recalling the traditional domes of others palaces in the area and every face of it was sealed together with a thick stream of gold, creating the effect of a large cage that, however, didn't let the viewer feel trapped.

Above their heads, the night sky covered everything, and Jisoo finally felt free to appreciate its deep colour and the mesmerising view of all the stars and constellations without fear for his brother's safety or cold that penetrated to his bones.

The boy had taken a few steps in, his face raised to look at the sky and his mouth open in wonder, before he was gently shaken back to reality by a warm hand on his shoulder.

The prince was right behind him, smiling softly at his amazed expression.

"I- we'll live here? Me and Jeonghan?" He asked

"Yes, I hope you like the view" Seungcheol offered, guiding him toward a wall that offered a complete sight of the city and further. The slave could see the sparkling lights of the streets and houses while, beyond that, was the ambient around the capital, the dark rocks of the level ground and then the start of the desert.

It was breathtaking. Literally.  
For a moment, the boy felt his head spin, the realisation of being so high too much for someone who had spent his last 20 years on solid ground, so he scrambled back to a more central point of the room, where the view didn't look so scary.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah I just...need to get used to it" he stuttered, his breath still a bit laboured, but the prince seemed reassured.

Now that Jisoo was getting used to the thought of being so high above the ground, he could finally take a look around.

The floor was covered in simple tiles, the basic design being compensated by the rich carpets, colourful cushions and disseminated jewels on the floor.  
Raising his stare, Jisoo could see a huge, black patch right in the middle of the room, thousands of silver reflections calmly floating on its surface. So that was the pool the prince had told him about.  
He could also make out some parts of the harem that were kept private by light purple and pink tents, more pillows and mattresses under them.

On these, Jisoo started making out shapes of people. More precisely, boys.  
They were all sleeping comfortably, their faces and bodies relaxed, happy as they dreamt peacefully. With a better look, none of them slept alone. They were all sleeping in pairs or more, a group even counting four people on the same pile of cushions and all of them hugged to each other tenderly.

"They are my lovers, the others members of the harem" the prince explained to him "it's late now, so I suggest you go to sleep as well, you'll be able to meet them all tomorrow"

The slave nodded slowly, actually feeling the tiredness of the day fall on him and enviying the sleeping boys on the floor.

"Good night, Jisoo" the prince said softly, pressing a kiss to his head and then leaving, locking the door behind him.

Jisoo stared a little in the direction his master had left, before looking around, helped by the feeble light the moon provided, and chose a couple of soft, fluffy cushions for himself.

He had never been so comfortable and, as he tried to think back about the crazy day he had, his mind drifted off on its own, falling fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

He was sleeping too deeply to feel the warm body that slowly got closer to him, looked for some seconds at his face and then snuggled up to him, spooning him from behind and hugging him close. He also couldn't realise how much his body subconsciously leaned into the tender touch and in the firm, warm chest against his back.

___________________________

"You've found yourself a pretty slut, didn't you?"

Seungcheol had smelled the acrid scent of alcohol before he heard his father's voice, righ under the entrance of the tower where the harem was placed.

"I guess so, father" he answered coldly.

"Why you look so mad kid, uh?" The man laughed, ruffling his hair with the hand that didn't hold a bottle.

The prince could only stir under the touch and breath through his nose to calm down. 

"Hey, think I could take a ride as well?" His father said, referring to Jisoo and this time Seungcheol really had to use all of his self control to not punch the king right in the face.

"You touch them with just one finger" he started, his tone calm and collected while his heart was threatening to explode in his chest from the anger and his eyes looked like fire was burning in them  
"And I can't promise you'll see the next moon, father" 

He moved to walk past the king and get back to his chambers, but his father's voice stopped him in his tracks once more, his voice reaching him from behind.

"They? There's more than one? Where's the other whore, uh? Already in your bed?"  
The king laughed and Seungcheol realised with a shiver down his spine that he had said too much.

His father didn't know about Jeonghan, but he had implicitly revealed his existence and he knew his father would find out about where the boy was, one way or another.

"Aaaw Cheollie, you know I'll find him, doesn't matter where you're hiding your little toy, and when I do...who knows what could happen, maybe he'll decide to come to my harem instead" his father added and then took another shot of the liquor in his hand. It didn't matter if Seungcheol gave him his back, he knew he was driving his son crazy and that amused him beyond anything.

The prince stayed still for another second, then raised his head back up and walked away in silence. He wouldn't have allowed his father to lay a finger on his lovers, never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, my descriptions never satisfy me. I hope a gave a good picture of the harem, especially the external structure, but if you tell me it's hard to imagine, I'll look up images that could let you understand what I mean better ♡  
> Also, we finally start to know the bad guy of this story eheh  
> Don't worry, everything will be explained, but I hope this is enough for you to begin understand his character
> 
> As always, let me know what you think of this chapter or what you believe will happen, reading you comments is one of the best parts of my day honestly :)
> 
> Stay safe, see you next chapter my loves ♡


	5. Prezioso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo meets the others inhabitants of the harem and finally clears his relationship with Jeonghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very soft and bright chapter, hope you like it ♡

Jisoo woke up to golden light shining through some light tents and a weight on his chest.  
He pried his eyes open, squinting a little for the light that invaded the room.

It was always a better wake than to be in the desert and tied to something.

He watched for a little the beautiful colours around him and, deciding it had to be a dream, he closed his eyes once again and went back to sleep, at least for some more minutes.   
He groaned a little, his sore muscles from the day before protesting as he instinctively rolled toward the warm body pressed against his.

"Hannie wake up" he murmured, a soft smile on his lips, happy to find his brother laying down next to him.

"I don't know who this 'Hannie' is, but I'm sure he's damn lucky to wake up to you every day" an unknown voice joked above him with an amused tone.

Jisoo's eyes flew open and he immediately sat up, instinctively trying to put a distance between himself and the new person.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise" the boy (well, actually, the prettiest boy Joshua had ever seen) smiled at him, sitting up as well and putting his hands in front of him, showing Jisoo he had nothing to hurt him with.  
"My name's Junhui, but you can call me Jun. I heard you come in with Cheol last night and saw you were going to sleep alone, so I decided to join you. Sorry I didn't ask" 

"A-ah no it's...it's ok I guess" Jisoo answered, still a little disoriented. Now that the other had mentioned it, memories from the night before started to come back: Jeonghan sleeping in a bed, a warm bath, a gentle smile and the stairs to the harem.

The harem. That's where he was right now.

"I-I'm sorry I reacted like this, I'm not used to...this" he apologised to the pretty boy, who was still looking at him, his face almost resembling a cat.

"It's ok, took me a bit to get used to soft wakes and gentle words as well after Seungcheol bought me" Jun murmured, his eyes now softer, understanding.

Jisoo wanted to question the change, but they were interrupted by a smiling face poking from the entrance of their little nest.

"Oh you're awake? That's great, I really wanted to meet you!" The new boy's enthusiasm was surprising and unexpectedly...contagious.  
Jisoo found himself smiling a little as well.

The boy kneeled down as well to get to his eye level and took one of his hands in his, eyes lightling up with joy and smiling wide.

"I'm Seokmin, but Minnie is ok as well, I hope you'll feel at home with us" he said.

"My name's Jisoo or Joshua, it's the same, and...thank you for welcoming me" he smiled shyly.

"C'mon get out and come meet the others" Jun encouraged him, moving to stand up "Oh, we're a lot, I'm sorry if you get a bit confused, but you'll get used to it" he added, his voice a little lower.

Jisoo nodded with wide eyes and stood up to follow the two boys. He couldn't avoid to notice the thick scars of a whip on Jun's back, painful memories coming back, but he pushed these thoughts back and got out of the little shelter.

The ligh of the late morning washed over him, the pointy, glass roof filtering basically nothing of the sun that shone above them.

Again, Jisoo had to squint his eyes a little, but, after he got used to the new ambient, he managed to take a good look around himself.  
Now, all of the things he had noticed the night before looked much brighter and clearer, the moltitude of colours standing out, each of them fighting with each other to claim the viewer's attention.

The dark spot in the middle of the room had now turned into a light blue, shining pool, the rectangular shape of it decorated by mosaics with marina images, the little tiles showing the whole range of blues, whites and some gold here and there.

Oh right, gold. There was so much of it, from the walls of the diamond, to little pendants that decorated the cushions, to jewels smeared all across the floor, to rich fabrics that adorned the room: everything shined brightly under the sunlight.

The next thing Jisoo's eyes laid themselves on were, of course, the inhabitants of this magical place.   
Besides the two slaves that were guinding him, other boys started to get up and come out from their shelters to welcome him and they were all gorgeous.

Jisoo never thought he could find himself blushing or with his throat dry and hands a bit sweaty for a guy. He actually never really thought he was able to feel attraction towards someone that wasn't his brother after everything he'd been through, but here he was, standing in front of the tallest and most handsome guy he had ever seen while his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Hey, I'm Mingyu" the slave said, raising his hand and smiling brightly, showing his perfect, pointy canines. God, he looked even better while smiling.

And he wasn't the only one.

The guy that came after him was familiar and he wasn't alone. He had a handsome face and a perfect body Jisoo had seen the day before right beside Seungcheol's, while the shorter slave with him had a much softer appearance, his chubby cheeks a stark contrast to the sharp jaw of the first.

"I'm Hansol, but Vernon is fine too. We've met each other yesterday" he shyly smiled to him.

"R-righ, I...thank you for what you did" Jisoo answered, before the second boy intervened, his voice high and playful.

"Hi, you must be Jisoo, right? I was sorry to hear your brother is in the infirmary, but I'm sure the doctor will take good care of him. Oh I'm Seungkwan, by the way, I hope you can feel yourself at home with us" he said without taking a single pause for breathing, his face all smiles and rosy cheeks. He was the cutest thing Jisoo had ever seen and his warm welcome made his heart beat a little faster.

From behind him, a voice distracted his over working brain that was already struggling to keep up with the names

"I'm Minghao, nice to meet you" a skinny, tall boy said, his face almost serious but his eyes curious. Jisoo noticed he had a little inflection in his words, but didn't question it and shook the hand the slave was offering.

"Hiiiiii" a loud, obnoxious voice claimed his attention once again and Jisoo found himself face to face with a boy about his height, eyes sharp and angled in a curious way, cheeks so chubby that they almost screamed "pinch me"

"Hi, my name's Soonyoung and the little guy behind me is Jihoon. Welcome!" He smiled brightly before standing on his tippy toes and, before Jisoo could do or say anything, he kissed the confused boy in front of him.  
It was just a simple peck on his lips, but it was enough to leave the older dumbfounded.

"Don't worry, he always does it, I know it's annoying" the shorter boy commented, scowling at his friend and offering his hand to Joshua.

"A-ah no it's fine, I was just...not expecting it. I'm Joshua" he said, always smiling shyly at the couple.

Only one boy was left, his tall and fit frame actually looking small, his presence somewhat timid in that mess of energy and positivity that were his mates.  
He walked up to Jisoo when Soonyoung and Jihoon had finished greeting him and shook his hand, his other arm supporting a huge book to his naked chest.

"I'm Wonwoo" he simply said, blushing a bit when Mingyu called him out for doing the bare minimum, but Jisoo didn't mind, he could understand his shyness.

One after another, the nine boys introduced themselves to him, each of them welcoming him in his own way, but always making him feel wanted and accepted.

"Sit down, you must be hungry, we were about to have breakfast" Seungkwan invited the new boy, guiding him toward a small circle of cushions on the floor while Jun and Minghao brought food from a table. They had fruits, sweets, bread, cheese and rice, plates Jisoo had never seen in his whole life but that looked delicious.

The others noticed his hungry look, but his visible hesitancy to take the food freely.

"You can have everything you want" Soonyoung smiled to him

"I...I do?"

"Yes, this is here just for us, you can take anything and even request something in particular"

"O-oh, I... thank you so much" Jisoo said and started to take some water.

"So, how do you feel? I guess this looks a bit new for you, it must be disorienting" Minghao gently asked 

"Yes, I'm trying get used to all of this. I never thought I would be sold to such a gentle master and he also brought my twin, so..."  
The boy stopped talking, his eyes lowering and locking on his crossed legs as his mind subconsciously drifted to his brother, his heart aching for the distance between them.  
They were in same palace, but they had never been separated for so long in their whole life.

"Hansollie told us he's very pretty too, is he right?" Jun asked, redirecting his attention to some more positive thoughts. 

It worked and Jisoo soon lost himself in describing all the qualities his brother had to his new friends, the melancholy promptly chased away.

"Oh yeah, he's so so beautiful and he has long hair, it really suit him and it feels like silk at touch, you'll see. He's also intelligent and funny and loving, oh and he..." 

The other slaves listened attentively, captured by the way the boy talked about his twin, his infinite love and admiration for him seeping through every word.

"He looks like an amazing person, Jisoo" Mingyu said tenderly, his eyes soft for the two boys already.

"Now that you've answered our question, what about we answer one of yours so we can know each other better" Seokmin suggested and the others supported him, encouraging Joshua to ask them anything.

"Okay, umh, I was wondering why you all wear those jewels and what they mean" he said, eyeing the thick circles of gold each of them wore around their neck, biceps, wrists, thighs and ankles.  
To every circle was attached a single ring and a particular stone, different for each of them.

Jisoo had already seen things like those: he had wore a collar like that almost his whole life, just not gold, and he knew the other jewels were signs of property, they ment the boys belonged to Seungcheol and no one else, but he didn't understand the use of the rings on them.

"Oh these signal we're slaves and that we belong to Seungcheol personally. The rings on every circle are, well... for recreational purposes" Soonyoung snickered.

"I think it's better if Seungcheol tells you what they're for, when he'll give them to you and your brother" Seungkwan intervened.

"Okay, but what about the stones?" Jisoo asked. They were so pretty to his eyes.

"Well, the city of Carat is built on the biggest mine of the planet, for what we know. The gemstones and gold that are extracted from it are basically endless and are what Carat trades with other cities to have food and other primal products, since it's kinda poor on them. You probably saw how every part of the palace is decorated with gemstones, and Seungcheol decided to assign a different crystal to each of us" Wonwoo started explaining.

"Following the age order: Jun has an emerald, Soonyoung has a tiger eye, I know, original"

"Hey!"

"I carry an aquamarine" the boy continued, deliberately ignoring the other "Jihoon has an amethyst, Minghao was given a green jade since he comes from across the sea. Mingyu carries a rubin, Seokmin a yellow topaz, Seungkwan has a rose quartz and, finally, Hansol has a pearl on his collar because he comes from a different country as well"

Jisoo listened attentively, nodding in understanding.

"Every other jewel you see on us is our choice" Mingyu added, hinting at the various earrings, piercings, bracelets, and rings that decorated their bodies aside from the circles.

In particular, Joshua had noticed from the beginning the small bars of gold, topped with a violet stone on each side, that pierced through Jihoon's nipples, silently thanking every goddess that he was never forced to do something like that.

They kept on chatting about their lives in the harem, some of them even telling him some juicy details about their relationship with the prince that Joahua might have preferred to not know. They all didn't look just friendly or welcoming, they looked like they had an ocean of love to give, their hearts too big to give it to just one person, so they were all in a kind of relationship in which Seungcheol coordinated everything, but even the prince reciprocated their feelings.  
It was the most beautiful sight for someone who had known nothing but violence and pain in his whole life.

"You can go visit your brother, you know?" Seokmin said at some point, after they were done with breakfast.

"I can?" 

"Of course. The guards at the end of the stairs are here to protect us if we want to go somewhere. We are pretty free, but we have to be escorted for safety reasons" Seungkwan explained.

"So I just...ask them to go to the infirmary and they take me?" 

"Yeah, pretty much"

The boy immediately got up and sprinted to the door, throwing it open and scrambling down the stairs.

"He's so cute" Mingyu sighed, all of them eyeing with fond eyes the door Jisoo had left open.

"Yeah, but he's hurt and I'm afraid his brother is even in worse shape" Wonwoo agreed, hugging the taller from behind.

"They'll move on, just give them time. You remember how I was when Seungcheol took me in, and look at me now" the younger answered.

"Mmmh, you're perfect and have always been"

________________________________

At the end of the stairs Jisoo found two guards, dressed with wide, dark blue pants and thin plasters of metal on their upper body.  
Their bulky muscles were clearly visible under the tense skin of their naked arms and the mere sight was incredibly intimidating for the smaller boy.

"U-umh..." he started, but when the guards noticed him, they immediately turned and smiled at him, inviting him out of the stairs.

"Oh you must be new, we've never seen you here" the first, the one with sharp eyes and cute smile offered

"I'm Hyunwoo, the captain of the guards, and this is Hoseok. We're long friends with the prince and we're here to protect you, so just tell us what you need"

"Oh umh, I'm Jisoo, I-I would like to go to the infirmary please"

"You don't feel well?" Hoseok, the bigger one asked gently.

"No no, I just...want to see a person"

"Okay, I'll accompany you" the huge guard offered, while the captain nodded.

Hoseok guided him through the hallways and rooms Jisoo had seen the night before, now all painted in sunlight and shining brightly.

"Here we are, I'll wait for you outside" the guard said, positioning himself outside of the wooden door.  
Jisoo nodded his thanks and entered.

Inside, the doctor was sitting at a large wooden table, scribbling down things on a huge book, but she immediately looked up when the slave came in

"Ah, good morning, I guess you're here to see your twin, right?" She smiled at him

"Good morning doctor and yes, I'd like to talk to him, if that's possible" 

"Of course" the woman said, getting up and guiding him to the back of the room, where Jeonghan's was still lying in bed, now awake and sitting up, his back supported by soft cushions and his eyes casted on the window beside his bed.

"Hannie" the boy said, tears already welling in his eyes at the sight of his brother, looking healthier than he'd even been.

"Shua" the slave turned his head to his brother, his big eyes wide in surprise, before the smaller launched himself in his arms.

The long haired boy welcomed him warmly, wrapping him in a tight embrace, both of them uncaring of the uncomfortable posture they were in and not even noticing the doctor getting away to give them privacy.

"I missed so much" Jeonghan whispered against his brother's hair. 

"I missed you too, but I'm happy to see you're fine" Jisoo pulled away to take a better look at his brother.

His skin was visibly healthier and his cheeks didn't have the same hollows of the day before, meaning he had eaten well. His torso was wrapped in white bandages and Jisoo knew it was to let the whip wounds heal properly.

"You don't have to worry, they treat me well, I'll be fine. What about you?" Jeonghan asked.

"I'm fine too, the prince made me take a bath yesterday and I went to the harem. It's so beautiful Hannie, you can see the whole city and the sea and the others are so kind and welcoming!" The smaller said, a smile on his face as he described everything he had seen and all the beautiful things that had happened.

At some point, he took a pause, his smile turning softer and his eyes looking down at where their fingers were interlaced.

"You know, I think we've been very lucky Hannie. We're in a beautiful place and all the people are kind to us and...and we're together. Just two days ago you asked me to never forget you and now we're here" Jisoo said as silent tears rolled down both his and Jeonghan's cheekbones.

"I know love, I still can't believe we're together, this feels like a dream" 

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, their foreheads pressed against each other and their eyes closed, savouring the moment of calmness and joy, until Joshua spoke up again.

"Han"

"Mmh"

"When you said that you loved me-"

"I think you know what I meant"

They separated to look at each other in the eyes, their looks serious as Jeonghan took his brother's face in his hands.

"We've only ever known love and tenderness from each other Joshuji, you can't think I wouldn't fall in love with you in such a situation"

"Hannie we're twins..." Jisoo said in a broker voice, his hand coming up to take his brother's palm against his face

"Then why do you look so hurt at the thought of us not being able to love each other?" Jeonghan asked directly.

The smaller could only look down, his eyes a never ending waterfall of tears.

"You love me the same way Shua, you just don't want to admit it"

"I'm not strong as you are"

"You are, you just don't believe it, but there's no reason we should hide our feelings now that we can be together. Please Jisoo, give us a chance"

The long haired boy was desperate, he needed to know his brother reciprocated his feelings, he needed to be close to him, to touch him like lovers touch each other. He needed to love him.

"I-I love you too Hannie" the boy admitted shyly, finally raising his eyes to meet his twin's.  
"I think I've always loved you"

"I know, I've always loved you too Shua"   
And with that Jeonghan leaned forward, catching his brother's lips and finally kissing him properly.  
They weren't being forced, they weren't tied up, they weren't threatened and they could finally enjoy each other's lips, locking their fingers in their hair and cup each other's face.

"We'll always be together, love. I promise" Jeonghan said when they separated, pressing a single kiss on the corner of Jisoo's mouth.  
"I promise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we finally have the confession of love between our two cuties.  
> As a little disclaimer, I don't "support" incest or anything, but, in this case, I tried to portray their feelings as the natural result of how they were treated growing up. It'll be also be a little deepened in the future chapters, so I hope you don't mind.
> 
> Last but not least, here's an image of how I imagined the golden circles and collars on the slaves, only with the different gemstones on each one   
> https://pin.it/4YtQrIW
> 
> That said, hope you liked this chapter and, if you did, let me know in the comments.  
> Stay safe, see you next chapter ♡


	6. Amore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisoo's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannd SMUTTY CHAPTER  
> Finally, I'd say
> 
> From now on, smut will be a more central factor, so I hope you don't mind (it's an harem AU after all eheh)  
> Enjoy, see you in the end notes ;)

It took two weeks of constant cures, medications and herbal remedies, but the doctor finally put Jeonghan on his feet once again.   
The thick scars on his back were impossible to delete, but they had lost the angry red they had when the boy had arrived, while the wounds on his feet and legs had basically healed completely.  
The bruises were gone and even the deep, emotional wounds were starting to close up thanks to Jisoo's loving touches and Seungcheol's comforting presence.

The prince had been visiting him every single night, sitting at his side and talking to him in a gentle voice even if the slave refused to say a word.  
Jeonghan gradually managed to warm up to his presence and began to open up a bit.   
They didn't manage to have a proper conversation yet, the slave being stubborn beyond measure, but he sometimes answered Seungcheol's questions and that was more than enough for the prince.

When he was finally allowed out of the infirmary, the same guard that usually escorted his brother over there was waiting for him, but he didn't guide him to the harem.

He, just like his twin before him, was brought to the hot springs and given a regenerating bath.  
His skin was covered in scented oils and the warm water finally allowed him to relax properly.  
Right after, he was dressed in the silky white drapes Jisoo and the other slaves always wore as well and finally conducted to the spiral staircase.

It was full morning when he entered the harem and the sight was just breathtaking.  
Jisoo had tried to describe it to him, but it was beyond words.  
All that light, all that gold and colours and happy noise.

There were boys laughing with each other on some cushions, some making out in the pool and others relaxing with a book and then there was Jisoo, the first to notice his presence and the first to stand up and walk to him while the others finally acknowledged him.

Jeonghan's heart stuttered a bit as he saw his beautiful brother, bright sunlight washing over his dark hair and making his brown eyes shine like gold.

"Welcome Hannie" the boy murmured when he reached him, before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

That was the last peaceful moment before the others boys ran toward him to welcome him in the family.  
He was kissed, hugged and complimented without end, all the other slaves looking incredibly pretty and lively, friendlier than he thought.

By the end of the day, he was beyond happy that he and his brother had found such kind and welcoming people and he already felt a soft spot forming for Soonyoung and Seokmin, but he was also tired.

However, the peace he hoped to find in the night didn't come because a guard called his and his brother's names, saying Seungcheol wanted to see them.

The other boys were all smirking to each other, some even whispering and bickering behind their hands and that didn't reassure Jeonghan at all.  
He didn't have a lot of coice though, so he took his twin's hand and followed the huge guards through the hallways and to the prince's room.

When Hoseok opened the door for them and they came in, their owner was giving them their profile.  
He was standing in front of a wooden desk, papers and maps all over it and a glass of wine in his hand, while the other followed the words on a book.

He was shirtless, wearing only dark blue pants and a long, flowy nightgown in a violet colour, the moonlight filtering through the huge windows giving his frame an almost surreal aura.

He finally noticed them when the door clicked closed behind them, raising his head, a gentle smile painting on his lips as he took in their frames.

"Ah, here you are" he said, putting down his glass of wine and inviting them closer.

"Please sit down on the bed, I want to talk to you" 

The two slaves complied, sitting in front of him on the soft mattress as the prince took a sit at his desk, turning the wooden chair so he could face them.

"You're probably wondering why I asked you to come here" he started, before Jeonghan interrupted him

"I guess it's pretty obvious" he huffed   
"We're sex slaves, it's night, you're shirtless and we're in your bedroom. I knew that shit about you not raping your slaves and loving them was just a fucking lie" he hisses out angrily.

"Jeonghan, please, let me finish" the prince said, impassive, noticing how Jisoo was starting to tremble in fear beside his brother and wanting to clear everything before the boy went into panic.

"I'm not gonna have sex with you tonight, I promise, so please listen to me" 

Now Jeonghan was just confused, but there was still anger and fear in his eyes, Seungcheol could see it, so he went on

"I observed you through the past two weeks. I saw how you look at each other, the way you touch and kiss. I couldn't help but notice that you love each other deeply, and not the way brothers are supposed to" 

At his words, both of them lowered their heads, the smaller hiding his face in his brother's shoulder and their hands tightening.

"I'm not judging you. You told me how you grew up and how you were forced to...do certain things with each other. It's only natural that you fell in love with the only person who showed you tenderness and cure" while saying that, he eyed the way the two slaves shrinked into each other, Jeonghan's arm wrapping around Jisoo's shoulders and keeping him close, away from those bad memories.

"That's why I think it's only right for you to love each other in every single way and that's why I'll allow you, Jeonghan, to take your brother's virginity, of you'll want to" the prince dropped the bomb

The long haired boy's head snapped up, his eyes comically wide in surprise, while Jisoo's breath stuttered inside his chest.

"You've only ever been able to love and pleasure each other in a forced and abusive way. I can't bring your first time back, Jeonghan, but I want Jisoo's to be special and I want it to be with you. I'll leave you the room and I'll sleep in the harem, I'll lock the door so no one will come in and you can take the whole night" he explained further 

"I...what...why are you doing this?" Jeonghan asked, utterly shocked  
"You paid for us, you paid for his virginity and you want...me to have it?"

"I've been the first time of lots of my slaves and I plan to make a virgin boy one of my lovers in just a few months, I can give him up to you" the prince said, smiling at him

"A-and what do you want in return?"

"Absolutely nothing. I just want you to enjoy each other, I don't ask for anything" 

The long haired slave stared into his eyes for several seconds, looking for any sign of evil, of a lie that wasn't there, before lowering his eyes to his brother and taking his face, thumbing at the few tears that had escaped his lashes.

"Do you want it, Joshuji?" He asked tenderly.

"Y-yes Hannie, I-I couldn't ask for anything better" he smiled through the tears.

"That's it then, I'll leave you" the prince stated, getting up from his seat and stalking toward the door, before Jeonghan's voice from behind stopped him.

"Wait!"

Seungcheol turned around, looking curiously at the two boys. Jeonghan was now standing, Jisoo right behind him, and the long haired boy was gwaning at his lower lip in hesitation, like he wanted to say something, but was battling with himself.

"I-I want to have sex with him, but...I don't know how to...make him feel good. Penetration has always been a torture for me, I don't know how to make it pleasurable" he admitted in the end, looking down.

Seungcheol realised the slave was implicitly asking for help. He wanted to give his brother the best experience, but he never had a good one and he didn't know what to do.

"Do you want me stay and help you?"  
The prince asked softly, no trace of judgement or amusement in his voice.

"Y-yes"

"You're okay with this, Jisoo?"

Again, the smaller boy nodded his consent and Seungcheol walked back to them as the two got on the bed.

"You know, one of the most important things during sex is the mood, so try to start with something you alredy know and get each other riled up" he explained, his voice a little lower, incredibly attractive.

Jeonghan started by pulling his twin closer, both of them kneeling in the centre of the bed, and kissing him. At first it was just a bit more than a peck, a soft smashing of lips against each other, but the contact slowly deepened, lips sucking on each other and tongues exploring their mouths.  
The kiss began to get more wet, more desperate, until they both pulled away, chests heaving with ragged breath.

Before they could actually gain their breath once again, the long haired slave assaulted his brother's throat, mouthing at his smooth skin and roaming his body with his hands, gripping his hips and pulling him closer roughly.

"Easy, Jeonghan" the prince said "be a bit more delicate with him" 

The slave didn't make a sign of having heard him, but his hands relaxed a little, his touches turning his caresses.

"Good, just like that" Seungcheol praised, noticing the soft sighs of pleasure that started to leave Jisoo's mouth

Jeonghan, in the meantime, was sucking at his twin's neck, marking him with purple hickeys and red marks.

"Ha-hannie~" Jisoo whimpered out, leaning his head to further expose his throat, his hands coming up to tangle in his lover's long hair.

Jeonghan's mouth slowly travelled lower and lower, until it reached the smaller's pink nipples, looking so soft and made to be bitten and sucked.  
He gently pushed Jisoo to lay down on his back as his lips latched on the small, sensitive buttons on skin, the prettiest noises coming from the other's mouth.

"Feels good baby?" Seungcheol asked Jisoo, sitting to the side of the bed and stroking the slave's hair tenderly.

"Y-yes master, feels s-so good"

"Mmh, that's what sex is supposed to be: pleasure. You'll feel even better, just wait a bit"

"Nngh" the slave moaned out as he nodded.

In the meantime, the long haired boy had settled between his brother's parted legs, taking his smooth, perfect thighs and raising them on his shoulders, kissing and mouthing at the soft skin on the inner part of them, enchanted by the way his lips formed the prettiest shade of red in every spot they touched.

"You look so pretty like this, Joshuji" Jeonghan whispered against his skin, looking at his brother in the eyes and receiving embarrassed whines in return.

Both him and Seungcheol couldn't help but chuckle at the way the boy covered his own face. The prince's hands delicately lowered the shield, exposing the the slave's flustered expression and the beginning of tears in the corner of hi eyes, cooing at him 

"You look pretty, angel, don't hide" he said softly, but a new wave of embarrassment washed over Jisoo as his brother finally got rid of their only clothes, the soft fabric around his hips.

Jeonghan let the silk slide off his hip bones smoothly, finally exposing his already hard cock and making him cry out in both pleasure and embarrassment.

"You're perfect, you don't need to hide Shua" he softly whispered to him, leaning forward to kiss his tears away and stroke his cheeks.

"Do you know what to do now?" The prince asked Jeonghan once his twin had calmed down a bit 

"N-not really"

"You have to finger him" Seungcheol said, shuffling closer to him and helping him maneuver Jisoo in a position where his ass and hole would be visible, his pretty, tight rim fluttering in anticipation.

"Finger?"

"Mmh" the prince hummed, retrieving a small bottle from a bedside table and squirting some of its content on the slave's hand before guiding it toward his twin's entrance.

"This is herbal oil, it'll make the penetration easier. Just spread it a bit on you fingers and then slowly insert one, just like that, good" their owner explained while gently guiding Jeonghan's middle finger into the smaller's body

The stuttering breath of the boy under him as his digits sinked in him claimed Jeonghan's attention, already worried he was hurting him.  
After all, he had never taken fingers or a proper prepping, so he didn't know what it was supposed to feel like.

"Shua" he exclaimed.

"Relax, it's normal. How do you feel angel?" Seungcheol asked directly to the slave

"I-it's weird, but I'm o-okay Hannie" 

"Go on" the prince prompted him after Jisoo had reassured them he was fine.  
"Just let him get used to one finger, you'll add another in a bit. In the meantime, try to look for his prostate, it'll make him feel good"

"How do I know I've found it?" The long haired slave innocently asked.

"Oh, believe me, you'll hear it" the prince smirked 

Seungcheol guided Jeonghan's wrist in a out of his brother for a few times, before prompting him to insert a second finger.

With the second intrusion, the first signs of discomfort could be seen on Joshua's face and Jeonghan hurried to ask if everything was okay before moving a single millimetre.

"It's normal the first time, it always hurts a bit, even with the most delicate lover, and you could bleed out a bit too, but nothing to worry about, the pain will turn into pleasure, believe me" Seungcheol explained patiently while the slave began to scissor his fingers delicately inside his brother.

He worked his hole open slowly, pushing a bit deeper every time, until a high moan left Jisoo mouth and strong spasm crossed his body.

"Aaahh-ah Hannie" the boy stuttered out, his voice broken from the pleasure and his back arching, pushing his body on his twin's fingers

"Wh-what? Did I hurt you?" 

"N-nooo -aaahaah- f-feels so good" the smaller whined, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

"Well, I guess you found his sweet spot" the prince smirked at him as Jeonghan tentatively rubbed the slightly puffy spot his digits had encountered, looking at his brother squirming and whining in utter pleasure.

He gulped, his throat suddenly dry. He had been hard since before he began fingering him, enduring the frustration to make Jisoo feel good and prep him, but now his noises, the way he chanted his name, the movements of his hips on his fingers, everything was testing his self control.  
He needed to sink in Joshua's soft, perfect and hot body, he needed to make him his.

"C-can I fuck him now?" He asked the prince, who shook his head no.

"Work him to three fingers now that he's feeling pleasure, when he's gotten used to three, you can penetrate him"

"Okay" Jeonghan hissed under his breath, but listened to him, starting to work a third finger in his twin, never stopping to rub his prostate

It took some minutes for the smaller boy to get used to the new intrusion, his hole stretching more than he'd even though it was possible, but in the end, he looked up at his brother, eyes shiny and dark with lust.

"I'm ready Hannie" he whispered softly against his mouth and, after a quick glance to the prince, the long haired slave pulled out of Jisoo, the boy whining a bit at the loss as his hole clenched around thin air.

"You know how to proceed from here" Seungcheol smirked before standing, walking to the door and locking it behind himself, finally leaving them alone.

The two waited for him to get out, before Jeonghan shuffled out of his own clothes and leaned down on his brother to catch his lips in another deep, wet kiss that left the both of them breathless.

"You sure, love?" Jeonghan asked one last time and, at the firm nod Jisoo gave, he finally lined up to the smaller's entrance and slowly pushed in.

The long haired boy watched in amazement as his twin's eyes doubled in size and then screwed shut immediately as he felt the head penetrating him.  
Inside Jeonghan, a mixture of both worry and limitless lust ruled his mind, his body screaming to bury itself in his lover and just pound into him, while his brain told him to slow down, to take things easy to not hurt Joshua.

It took all of his self-control to sink in the other boy with the slowest pace possible and, even like this, Jisoo looked like he was being teared apart.

"How do you feel baby?" Jeonghan asked as he finally settled in completely, his hips pressed against his brother's cheeks while the boy under him tried to regulate his breath.

"I-it hurts Hannie" Jisoo whimpered out and his twin immediately lowered to kiss his tears away and distract him

"I know pup, but it'll feel good pretty soon, ok? I'm staying still until you get used to it, you tell me when you're ready for me to move" 

Joshua nodded weakly, while Jeonghan nibbled and suck at his lobe, getting lower and lower on his neck and finally sucking on his hard nipples, hoping the pleasure on his upper body could distract him and make him relax.

After a few minutes of teasing and little moans, Jisoo finally spoke up

"Okay Hannie, you can move" he breathed out, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and abandoning himself completely to him.

Jeonghan began to pull out a little, before sinking in again, this time rotating his hips while his lips never left his brother's throat.

He repeated the action several times, every time pulling out a bit more and thrusting back in more decisively, until he felt his twin's rim relax, meaning the pain and burn from the stretch had started to mix in with the pleasure of his cock repeatedly brushing against Joshua's sweet spot.

The whines of pain and discomfort soon turned into pleasured sighs and moans, as Jeonghan's thrusts became a bit faster and rougher, the dragging of his brother's internal walls against his length sending him crazy with pleasure.

When he felt like Jisoo was ready and eager for more intense sensations, he stopped for a second, manoeuvring his twin so that he was basically bent in half, his knees hooked on Jeonghan's shoulders. Thank god, Jisoo had always been flexible.

From that position, Jeonghan could reach and fuck his lover deeper and hit his prostate straight on every time, the action making Joshua almost scream as the long haired slave began thrusting into him quickly.

"Ha-Hannie, s-so deep -aahaaah" the smaller moaned out, his back arching off the mattress in pure pleasure while his fingers gripped the sheets under him.

"Feels good, love?" Jeonghan asked as he hugged his brother thight, his tender actions a stark contrast to the animalistic pace he had settled.

"Y-yes" Jisoo cried out, his mind unable to process anything else  
"I-I'm gonna come Hannie"

"I'm close too, baby, can I come inside?" 

"God, yes"

It only took a few more snaps of Jeonghan's hips to bring them both over the edge, Jisoo coming untouched all over his stomach while Jeonghan sank into him further and stopped there, his hot semen filling his twin's insides in the best way possible.

They stayed like that, panting heavily on each other's lips, eyes shut and foreheads pressed against each other's, until the long haired slave finally moved to pull out of his brother, a thick trickle of his come mixed with a few drops of blood chasing after him and leaking from Jisoo's loose rim.

Jeonghan let himself fall beside his twin on the sheets, kissing away the expression of discomfort he had caused by pulling out.

"You okay?" He asked gently, scanning his naked body to make sure he hadn't left too many marks or bruises on his precious brother.

"Yeah Hannie, I'm good" Joshua smiled softly from under him, his hand raising to caress his face.  
"Thank you for taking such good care of me, I'm happy it was you who took my virginity" 

Jeonghan felt overwhelmed with emotions. He had never thought he would be able to touch and love his brother in such ways, but here they were: in a royal palace, sleepy and sated after their first night of pleasure.   
A few tears escaped his lashes at that thought, promptly dried but Jisoo's fingers

"Hannie, why are you crying?" The smaller softly asked, sitting up and nuzzling his cheek.

"I'm sorry Joshuji, I'm just so happy" Jeonghan confessed, pulling his twin in a hug.  
They stayed like that for minutes, maybe hours, until the distant sound of a bell ringed to signal the hour.   
They separated and kissed some more, eyes shiny with tears of joy.

"Wait here Shua, I'll clean you up" Jeonghan said softly when they stopped, pushing his twin on the mattress delicately.  
He retrieved a wet cloth from the bathroom attached to the room, and climed back on the bed, where his lover was waiting for him with parted legs and a soft smile on his lips.

Before they went to sleep, they brought each other to the orgasm once again, this time with their mouths and hands, the acts not less sentimental than the actual sex.

In the end, when they were both exhausted from the the double climax and all those emotions, they just laid down on fresh sheets, snuggling close to each other and exchanging soft murmurs and praises, both of them knowing that they were safe and protected in each other's arms, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't really know how to comment on this lmao  
> It always feel a bit awkward because of the incest thing, but, honestly, I'm really satisfied at how it turned out, I just don't know if I should be proud or not hahahaa  
> One thing I'm definitely proud of is the way Seungcheol is turning out, I don't know, he has the soft, gentle but authoritarian aura I imagine him having, so good job for me :D
> 
> Anyways, I once again apologise for the delay and for the fact that I didn't upload a new chapter of the ABO series this week. I'm kinda stuck with it, but please be patient until Tuesday and I'll have much more time to write 😓
> 
> As always, leave a comment if you want and stay safe, see you next update ♡


	7. Diamanti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, a bit of explanation about Seungcheol's past and a sweet moment between the prince and Chan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the are very important chapters, 'cause I'll be explaining quite a few things that will tu fundamental for the main plot, so I hope it doesn't get too complicated and that you'll find these explanations interesting
> 
> I'm FINALLY done with my exams and I also got a new tablet, so, hopefully, I'll be able to write more and post more frequently and I'll also get back at work with the ABO one shots, so please keep an eye on the series as well!
> 
> I'll never stop thanking all of you for your patience and support, so I hope I'll be able to make up for it with more chapters and contents.
> 
> Last but not least TRIGGER WARNING: mention of past abuse and forced sexual acts on minors. Like. Really minors, so please be careful if these themes upset you.

The morning after, Seungcheol walked back to his room, greeting the guards right outside with a small nod and a smile.  
He softly knocked on the wooden door, but, not receiving any sign or word, he inserted the key in the lock and slowly poked his head in

The morning light filtered through the huge windows, illuminating the ethereal sight of his two slaves laying on his bed and resting in each other's arms.  
He smiled softly, slowly getting closer and peeking from behind the curtains of his canopy.

To a closer look, the two weren't sleeping. In fact, Jisoo had his head on Jeonghan's chest, but his eyes were open, looking up at the peaceful expression on his twin's face.  
Only when Seungcheol was close enough, the slave noticed him, immediately sitting up and lowering his head.

"Shh, don't worry Joshua, I don't want to wake him up" the prince whispered, greeting the boy with a smile and caress on his cheek while he sat down on the bed as well, his soft eyes shifting to Jeonghan's sleeping frame.

"How are you feeling?" He asked to the awake boy, who flushed bright red and lowered his gaze.

"I, umh, I'm fine, just..."

"Sore?" The prince offered with a little smirk, amused by the younger's embarrassment. Jisoo only nodded.

"I'll have Seungkwan give you something for that when Jeonghan wakes up, it worked on all my other lovers" 

The slave nodded again, before his eyes went back to his twin, his thumb stroking his cheek softly.  
Seungcheol couldn't help but ask something he had been wondering since he first saw them kissing.

"When did you realise you loved each other?" 

The smaller seemed to be taked by surprise by the question, his hand stopping. He took a few seconds to answer, but he eventually spoke up.

"I guess we've always known. We grew up together and, when we became teenagers, we were taken by the traders. That's the age you start to know about...love and sex, right? We didn't mean to indulge in that yet, but we didn't have much of a choice" he said, a bitter smile on his face.

"What do you mean?"

The slave sighed.  
"Even before the traders started to...abuse of him to keep him submissive, they asked us to...touch each other for their entertainment. It was disgusting being watched like that, but I guess it helped us realise that that was how we wanted to be together, though not in a forced situation"

Again, the prince wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but the question came out on its own  
"Since when have you been forced to do such things?"

"I think we were about...twelve? Maybe thirteen? I don't know exactly. Then, when Hannie turned sixteen, they...you know" he ended with the saddest voice Seungcheol had ever heard, the impulse of pulling the two boys in a thight hug and never let them go raging in his heart, just beside the need to find those bastards and cut their cocks off.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he apologised

"It's okay, you should know about our past, since you bought us" Jisoo shyly smiled up to him, and the prince couldn't help but reciprocate his expression.

They stared at each other in the eyes, none of them unable to look away, until their pupils instinctively shifted lower, to each other's lips as an invisible tension grew between them, pulling them closer. In that moment, the long haired slave between them stirred in his sleep, instinctively turning toward the warmth his twin's body radiated and interrupting the moment between him and the prince.

" 'Morning Joshuji" he groaned.

"Good morning Hannie, wake up. The prince is already here" Jisoo chuckled in his direction, averting his eyes and trying to hide his bright red cheeks.

The slave's stille hazed brain took some seconds to process the information, before he shoot up, pulling the covers to his chest, and turned towards his owner who was calmly smiling at him.

"Good morning Jeonghan"

"Good morning my lord" the slave answer, scowling at him, but filtering his words nonetheless.

"Why don't you two take a warm bath? I want to speak to you about something when you get out" the prince stated, walking to his desk and showing them their back, allowing them to cover themselves up before entering the near bathroom.

Before Jeonghan could follow his brother inside, he hesitate a moment. He turned toward the older and said a low, but felt "Thank you for tonight", disappearing right after and not noticing the sweet smile that had appeared on the prince's face.

____________________________

When the two came out of the bathroom, Jisoo limping a bit and with some more hickeys and marks on his neck then when they had went in, Seungcheol was waiting for them at the desk, two large, black wooden boxes on the table in front of him.

"Come here, I'd like to give you something" he gently said, the twins getting closer to him.

He slowly opened the two boxes to reveal the same sets of golden circles the slaves had seen adorning the others lovers of the prince, different sizes made to adapt to their bodies.

"I'm sure you saw these on my others lovers" the older started "I want you to always wear them. I promise they're not uncomfortable and completely safe" 

He picked up one of the collars first and secured it around Jisoo's neck, who inclined his head obediently to allow him to work.  
He moved to do the same thing with Jeonghan, but stopped before fastening the circle around his neck.  
Slave and prince started at each other in the eyes for some long seconds, the latter implicitly asking for permission to put the jewel on.

In the end, Jeonghan lowered his eyes and raised his hands to move his long hair up and allow his owner to put the collar on him, receiving a bright smile from the older.

"You both look beautiful" Seungcheol siged, taking a step back and admiring his two boys  
The twins turned towards each other and took in the sight of the other, finally seeing the gemstone that had been assigned to them.

On their necks, shined the clearest, brightest diamonds they had ever seen. They weren't huge or heavy, just medium size gems dangling from the front of their collars, just above the golden rings that symbolized ownership, but they looked incredibly precious and, well, expensive.

"These are...diamonds?" Jeonghan asked incredulously. They had seen the gemstones the other slaves carried on their necks, but they hadn't realised they were going to recieve one as well yet.

"Mhmh" Seungcheol hummed "they are, and the highest quality of them" he stated, satisfied.  
"I decided to give you diamonds because they always go together. You can pair them with rubins or emeralds, but they shine the brightest when they're one next to another, just like you"

He then proceeded to slide the other ornaments on their perfect bodies, the circles locking in place around their biceps, wrists, thighs and ankles. The gold made their naturally tanned skin shine like amber and accentuated the dark colour of their hair.

"Now, would you explain to us what these are for?" Jeonghan asked once both he and Jisoo were ready, referring to the little rings attached to every circle.

"Oh, you know vanilla sex sometimes gets boring, so those are made to...spice things up a bit" the prince smirked "don't worry, I'm not gonna use them with you until you guarantee me you're fine with it, but you'll see, eventually" he added, this time more softly.

After that, they were allowed to get back to the harem, since the prince had to attend to his daily duties.

Seungcheol watched as the door to his bedroom closed behind them, before he let out a tired, sad huff.  
What Jisoo had told him about their childhood had hit him hard and he couldn't stop thinking about it. They were just children when the abuse had started and Jeonghan had been enduring all that suffering since he was sixteen. No wonder he had trust issues.

________________________________

As Jisoo and Jeonghan entered the harem once again, the attention was on them immediately and, of course, all the other slaves noticed the jewels they carried, meaning they were officially part of the harem.

Soonyoung immediately got up from his spot beside Hansol and went to hug and congratulate them.

"Waaaaa you look so good with the rings on! HEY GUYS, THEY GOT DIAMONDS ON THEIR COLLARS!" he enthusiastically shouted to the others.

"Well, I'm not sursprised" Jun smirked, taking a closer look to their collars "they look perfect on you" 

"Thank you Jun" Jisoo said, smiling shyly and blushing a little.

"Okay guys, make space!" Seungkwan's voice pierced through the mess of voices and compliments around them.

"Joshua, sweety, I need you to come with me" he said once he got closer to the twins, taking the older's hand in his.

"Wh-what? Why?" The boy asked, confused and already sensing his brother tensing up beside him.

"I need to help you with that limping, I know you're in pain, I've been a virgin too" the smaller stated while dragging him into a more secluded area, the both of them hidden by some lilac curtains.

"Strip down and open your legs"

"What?!"

"Relax, I just have to put a lotion on your rim, to help with the burn and to make you sit properly"

The older sighed, but complied, finding himself naked once again in a matter of seconds.  
He laid down and spread his legs, while Seungkwan dipped his fingers in a small cup, extracting some slimy, clear substance.

"It's made from aloe, a plant that helps with burns and irritation. You'll feel much better after this"

Jisoo let him work, embarrassed to be touched like that, but aware that he needed to. He lost himself in thoughts, his mind travelling to the night before, until Seungkwan's voice interrupted him.

"So, how was your first time? Was he gentle with you?" 

"Yeah, he was so careful and...it went great. I couldn't ask for anything better for my first time" the older answered in a soft tone.

"I'm happy to hear that, you two deserve to be happy" the younger smiled at him, closing the cup and helping Jisoo sitting up.

"I have to thank the prince, he was so nice to us, I would've never thought an owner could be so gentle"

"See?Our master is the most gentle person in the world, I still don't know why Jeonghan doubts him so much"

"It's not his fault, he...has been hurt too many times and I was the only person he could trust completely. He's afraid Seungcheol will turn violent and abusive all of a sudden and I can't blame him"

"Yeah, I guess I would be like that too if I had gone through all of that" Seungkwan said, his voice and words almost sorry, regretting what he had said.

"Anyways, I'm done. You can dress back up and you should already start to feel better. As for the bruises and marks, there isn't anything I can do, they'll fade away, eventually".

"Oh no problem, I kinda like them" Jisoo said, blushing lightly.

"Aww, look at you, all cute and flustered for a few hickeys" the shorter teased him as they stood up and walked back to the others, giggling together.

Jeonghan was having breakfast with the others and Jisoo and Seungkwan joined their circle, the long haired boy immediately pulling his twin in lap and feeding him bites of fruits.

"Ah, Joshua, we were just telling your brother how those diamonds suit you both" Soonyoung said cheerfully, greeting back the two boys.

"Thanks Soonie" the older blushed

"Mmmh judging from all those bits and marks, it looks like someone had fun yesterday night" Jihoon added, eyeing the new slave's body up close.

Jisoo whined high in his throat and all of them cooed loudly as he hid his face in Jeonghan's neck from embarrassment.

"You don't have to feel ashamed, sex isn't a taboo topic here" Jun offered "I mean, that's the very reason we're here"

Jeonghan noticed how lightly he said such things and how all the other slaves nodded and chuckled with him. He still couldn't understand how all of them seemed okay, if not even happy, to be sex slaves, so, basically, toys for someone else's pleasure.  
Tha was something he had thought of for entire days while he was in the infirmary, so he felt like he couldn't stay silent anymore.

"Why do you all like so much being his slaves?" He asked, his serious tone and eyes making the cheerful atmosphere turn into a tense one.

The other boys looked at him weirdly and almost...sadly. Like they pitied him.

Mingyu was the first to answer  
"Jeonghan, I told you right? He doesn't treat us like slaves. He's gentle and kind and we're pretty free, so we can-"

"Then why are you his slaves? You are free to do basically anything, even leave, so why doesn't he free you?? Why do you still have this status?"

"Hannie calm down, please" Jisoo tried to make him reason by kissing his jaw softly and hugging him.

There was a pause, before Wonwoo started talking.  
"He tried once. To free us and give us a higher status. But...it didn't end well. It was three years ago and his father, the king, had just gifted him Seungkwan, who was only four or fifteen at the time" At the mention of his name, the boy shrinked on himself, all of his brightness gone, leaving place to a sad and defeated expression, so vulnerable that Soonyoung immediately pulled him against his chest, before the older slave kept going  
"Seungcheol was tired of having to pretend to treat us like animals for his father approving. The king saw him as too...soft, kind hearted, so he wanted to temper Seungcheol by forcing him to rape Seungkwan, but the prince refused. He had a violent fight with his father, who tried to take Kwannie for himself, but our master managed to get him before he could hurt him. Seungcheol then said he was going to free every slave in the kingdom, starting with Kwannie, but..."  
Wonwoo paused for a bit, looking down, almost like he was hesitant to continue, but, pressured by the two slaves' curious looks, he went on.  
"But the king retorted that, for every slave he freed, he would've killed another and he... slaughtered an innocent girl in front of him, to show him he wasn't joking. Seungcheol tried to talk to every councillor or diplomat about the abolition of slavery, but all of them refused, since it's a too big factor for the economy and were afraid of the king. For our own safety, he gave up on that, preferring to let us live as slaves then make us die by the king's hand. He made us wear collars, live here and be costantly guarded. He really cares about us and always promise he'll do something about our and every other slave's situation when he'll be king, but, for now, his hands are tied"

Wonwoo finished his explanation, leaving Jisoo and Jeonghan speechless.  
All the other boys looked helpless and scared, immensely sad.

"I-I didn't know the situation with his father was that bad. I'm sorry I made you relive those moments" the long haired boy said, looking as the little ball Seungkwan had shrunk into.

"It's fine" the younger sniffled against Soonyoung's chest "you had the right to know"

"I hope that, knowing this, you'll change your opinion on our master. He bought you two mainly to save you from those traders and he'll always respect your decisions, so please give him a chance. I felt the same way when he bought me, I was...very different back then, but he's the best thing that's ever happened to me in my whole life" Mingyu intervened, speaking mainly to Jeonghan, the one who most struggled to trust the prince.

"I think I can start to see why you all love him so much" the older slave sighed  
"I'll try to be less hostile toward him" he promised, earning bright smiles from the other lovers.

_________________________________

"It's almost midnight, master, you should go to bed"  
Chan's soft voice reached Seungcheol from behind. He was so focused on the papers and documents he had to read and approve that he hadn't even heard the boy come in, so he jumped in his seat a little at the sudden sound, before relaxing and turning to his servant with a smile.

"Hi Channie" he sighed "I know I should stop, but these are important and if I don't sign them before tomorrow, I'll have more work to do" 

"But you sound so tired Cheol" the servant switched to a more familiar tone, like he was talking to his best friend instead of his master.

"I guess I should start to get used to it, for when I'll really become king" Seungcheol answered with a sad smile, but in that moment someone knocked at the door.

"Yes?" The prince asked and the guard out of his room poked his head in.

"Your majesty the king asks to see you, my lord"

"Cut the bullshit and let me in" his father groaned, pushing the guard aside and stepping through the doorframe.  
With him was a young courtesan girl, giggling and struggling to walk in a straight line, while the king's hand rested on her waist, both of them clearly drunk.

Seungcheol immediately got up from his seat and pulled Chan's small frame behind him, facing his father with the coldest expression on his face

"Father" he simply said

"Aaww what a shame, I hoped to find you with one of your bitches bent over, ya know...oh wait, but you do have one in here" the king said referring to Chan, and both him and the girl started to laugh aloud like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Look who's talking" the prince only said, pushing Chan closer to him.

"Hey!" The girl intervened, pointing an accusing finger toward his face "don't talk to your father like that" she only said, even though she was probably younger than him.

Seungcheol barely reacted  
"My lady, I suggest you go back to your chambers now, before you do something you could regret in the morning, I'm sure one my guards will be glad to accompany you to-" 

"Shut the fuck up Seungcheol, let me fuck in peace" his father interrupted him.

Seungcheol sighed once again, biting his tongue to stay silent and asking instead  
"Why are you here in the first place, father?"

"Mmh I heard those two cute sluts are finally part of you harem, I just wanted to take a look, but I guess I was unlucky"

"Well then, since you haven't found what you were looking for, you can as well leave, I'd like to go to bed"

"Not so fast, I didn't find them, but that puppy right there isn't too bad either" he smirked darkly, raising a hand to grip Chan's wrist from behind his son.

Seungcheol didn't manage to react fast enough and in just a second his servant was in the king's arms, hands roaming his upper body and making a mess of his clothes while the boy barely kept the sobs in, his body tense and eyes big in fear, but aware he couldn't do anything

"How old are you, darling? I bet you're still virgin" The king asked languishly.

However, before Chan could answer, Seungcheol had the king's hands off of him and were pulling him back close to him.

"Get the fuck off of him" he growled.

"Calm down kid, you can keep your bitch" the man chuckled.

"Get out. Now" Seungcheol said and, to the furious look in his eyes, his father couldn't help but quiver and take one step back, while Chan was still trembling, face buried in the prince's chest.

"You know I'll get my hands on one of your cute fucktoys, some day, so keep a close eye on them, kid" he said, his tone now lower, threatening.

Seungcheol hugged his servant closer and scowled at his father, knowing every threat was useless with him. He kept staring at him and at the girl with him until the door was locked behind them.

When he was sure his father couldn't hear or see him anymore he let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been keeping in, his posture deflating.  
He let go of Chan, separating from him to look at his face, eyes puffy from crying and breath heavy

"You ok?" He asked, cupping the shorter's face

"Y-yeah, just a little shook"

The prince sighed, hugging his friend back to his chest  
"I'm so sorry Channie, I didn't want you to go through that. I didn't think he would threaten you as well, but I promise you're safe, ok? I won't let him lay another finger on you" he said, his tone determined.

"Thanks for protecting me Cheol" the smaller murmured against his master's chest, before the prince pulled away once again.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight"

"I- what?!" The servant blushed all over, but the prince just looked...surprised at his reaction.

"Yeah, sleep in my bed. I can go somewhere else if that makes you uncomfortable, but I don't want you around the palace alone" 

"Oh you meant it like that" Chan murmured, visibly calmer and definitely embarrassed.

"So? Do you want me to go to the harem?"

"N-no! Please stay here Cheol, I...fell safer with you" the younger admitted, looking down.

"Okay then" the price smiled, before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

When the both of them had taken off their uncomfortable clothes, they slipped under the covers, Chan wearing light pants and a linen blouse , while the prince was shirtless.  
Seungcheol pulled Chan close to him once they were both in bed, the servant immediately melting in the safe embrace as his master pressed his lips against hair.

"C-cheol" the younger started after a few minutes of soft cuddles, thankful for tha darkness that hid his heavy blush for what he was going to say.

"Yes?" 

"I-I'll turn eighteen in a few months"

"I know"

"I...well, I was wondering... I mean, only if you want, but-"

"You want to become one of my lovers, right?" The prince finished his sentence for him.

"...yes, only if you want that too" the younger murmured, his tone a bit anxious.

"Of course I want that Channie. I've loved you for a long time now, having you in my harem would make me so happy and I'm glad you reciprocate my feelings" the prince smiled softly down to him, once again kissing his forehead.

"Can I kiss you?" The servant asked, too happy to care about formalities or anything else.

"Mmmh okay, but only kisses for now, understood?"

Chan nodded eagerly, before raising his head and catch his master's lips in a soft contact. They kissed deeply and for several minutes, but the make out session never turned too heated or lustful, Seungcheol always holding the younger back when he tried to do something in that direction, and when they separated, lips red and puffy and breath heavy and ragged, they looked into each other's eyes, seeing endless love and infinite affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My soft heart for SeungChan is showing, I'm afraid.  
> Anyway, I hope the explanation of why Seungcheol still keeps them in an enslaved status is clear, but, if you have any question, feel free to ask!
> 
> Let me know what you think, you know your comments are my biggest motivation ♡


	8. Cambiamenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Jisoo finally warm up to the harem, but Seungcheol encounters a new problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of past abuse, murder and rape.

A few days later 

"Jun, Jihoon, the prince wants to see you" Hyunwoo's voice echoed through the harem where the slaves were lazing off after having dinner.  
The two hopped up, the first happily stalking toward the door and the latter following behind and stretching his back.

The huge guard guided them through the hallways chatting lightly, they had been friends for a long time now.  
He left them in front of the prince's room and bid them goodbye, knowing he wouldn't have seen them until the next day.

Jun knocked on the door more to announce their arrival than ask for permission to enter and, in fact, he didn't wait for a response before opening the door and come in, Jihoon right on his heels.

Seungcheol was looking out of the window, but averted his eyes as the two came in, offering a sweet smile to his lovers.

"Hi Cheollie~" Jun sing sang, walking to him to pull his lips in a deep kiss, the prince having to lean his face up a little to match the other's height while his hand interlaced in the slave's hair.

"Hi Junnie" he chuckled when they separated, before turning his attention to his shortest lover and kissing him as well.

"Hi Hoonie" he smirked to the smaller, who only playfully scowled at him and smacked his naked chest.

"Mmmh I was thinking about letting you top tonight, but, if you keep behaving like that, I'm going to have to change my plans" the prince said, playfully thinking aloud and turning around, directed to the bed.  
He smirked, knowing the smaller's interest had perked up as soon as he heard the word "top".

"You'll let me top?" Jihoon asked, as to prove the prince's point.

"Mhmh. I really wanted to see Jun bent over between us and, if you behave during the foreplay, I'll let you have his ass"

The taller slave whined at the thought of being fucked both from behind and in the front, felling full while pleasuring his lovers.  
He melted at the prince's feet, kneeling down on the floor in front of where Seungcheol was sat on the bed and rubbing his cheek on the older's thigh.Sometimes it was too easy to rile him up.  
"Master pleeease, I want to take you and Hoonie" 

The prince chuckled, petting the other's hair before lowering his hand, travelling until his thumb met the slave's lower lips, pulling it down and pushing in his mouth.  
"It's so easy to rile you up Junnie, it's so cute how eager you get to have a cock inside you"

The younger whimpered again in embarrassment, but began to suck on his master's fingers nonetheless, mimicking a blowjob and making the other two boys smirk at how submissive he already was for them

After a few seconds of wet, lewd sounds that managed to get Seungcheol and Jihoon half hard already, the prince pulled on the slave's hair, not enough to hurt him, just to allow him to feel some burn and crawl on the bed.  
Jun immediately straddled his owner waist, wrapping his arms around his neck and sucking on his lobe, while Jihoon approached the tallest from behind, gripping his hips hard enough to live some light signs.

In just a few seconds, Jun was completely naked between them, the only thing adorning his body being the usual golden circles and an ecstatic expression as Seungcheol pressed two fingers, the ones the slave had sucked mere minutes before, against his rim.  
Using his saliva ad lube, the prince breached his hole, satisfied at the smooth slide of his digit against the younger's walls.

Jun moans were muffled from his mouth against his owner's shoulder, so Jihoon pulled on his hair once again to fully hear his sweet noises of pleasure.

"Don't keep it in, you look so fucking good moaning on our fingers" the shorter said, his voice dark while he pushed his middle fingers inside him as well, the slave now being relaxed enough to take a larger intrusion.

"Aaah-ah m-master I'm ready" Jun chocked out, impatient as always.

"So, who takes his ass?" Jihoon prompted, looking at the prince while his fingers kept on scissoring the taller's rim open.

"If you let me use you later on, you can have it" Seungcheol smirked up to him.

"I knew it was a trap. Fine, you're lucky I can't resist him" the shorter huffed out, landing a slap on Jun's ass that made him cry out.

Both him and Seungcheol pulled their digits out of the slave's hole and manhandled him on the bed. Jihoon pushed him on his back and hooked his knees with his arms, keeping him in a folded position, while their owner stood up to retrive some golden chains.  
He attached two of them to the rings on the circles around Jun's thigs, hooking the other end to bed headboard, so that the boy was locked in position and couldn't move a muscle, all of his body exposed for them to do whatever they wanted.

With a third chain, this time not longer then 10 cm, he attached the two rings that rested on the slave's wrists, keeping them together on his chest.

The last touch was a gag ring that kept his mouth wide open and made his jaw hurt.  
He had used it to train younger slaves, Jun didn't need it, but Seungcheol liked the way his pretty lover looked with eyes screwed shut, lips and legs forcefully open and drool on his chin.  
He was hot, submissive and ready to be used.

Jihoon had gotted rid of his own clothes and was already in position, his hard cock sliding against the curve of Jun's ass to make him feel how eager the shorter was, but he didn't enter, he knew he had to wait for their master's permission.  
Seungcheol took his time getting rid of his dark pants, before he climbed on the sub's body, straddling his chest so that his crotch was just in front of the other's face.

In mere seconds he gave Jihoon permission to breach through the taller's entrance and, at the same time, he began to push past his open lips, sighing at the wet heat he encountered.  
He didn't slide all the way in, gradually pushing in a bit more every time he pulled put and thrusted back in, allowing Jun's throat to accommodate his length.

Both him and the shortest slave picked up a decent rhythm, that soon turned into a restless and violent pace, Jihoon slamming his hips on his ass and making Jun's body jerk forward every time, movement that caused him to choke on Seungcheol's cock even more.  
The prince had his hand in his hair, gripping tightly as he fucked his skull, the slave's moans and groans only bringing even more pleasure to the dom.

Jun was torn between the utter pleasure of Jihoon's cock hitting against his prostate with perfect aim, and the uncomfortable, but arousing feeling of a dick in his throat, testing his gag reflex he had thought was long gone.  
Nevertheless, he loved all the sensations and, as soon as Jihoon angled his hips a little different, getting even deeper, he came untouched, spilling on his own stomach.

Seungcheol smirked as he felt some cum hitting his back, but didn't slow down, chasing after his orgasm as well.

With a few more thrust that made Jun whine and squirm in overstimulation, both he and Jihoon released in the taller's holes, who obediently swallowed the prince's semen and even licked him clean afterwards.  
The two tops stilled for a few seconds, chests havig to gain their breaths, before they pulled out, leaving their lover tied up, exposed and dripping cum from every hole.

The prince took one last look at Jun's fucked out expression before he unfastened the chains that kept his hands together and his legs parted, allowing him to relax on the bed.

"You ok Junnie?" He asked at his slave as he ultimately opened the gag ring and massaged the boy's sore jaw, receiving a nod and a weak smile.

The prince returned the smile and proceeded to smooch kisses on all of Jun's face, while Jihoon approached them to massage the circulation back into in legs.  
They took care of him for a few minutes, making sure the slave was good and sated, before Seungcheol guided the three of them in the near bathroom.

A hot bath was ready for them and, in the water, Jihoon kept faith to the promise he had made before and allowed his owner to fuck him as well, this time with a slower, sensual pace, instead of the quick rhythm from before.

In the meantime, Jun had reached a second orgasm as well by touching himself to the view of the two of them ruining each other and, when the three were sated once again, they settled in the bed, the two slaves resting their heads on Seungcheol firm chest while he watched over them and hummed an old song until they fell asleep. 

_______________________________

The morning after the prince woke up to Jun's smiling face above him and a still sleeping Jihoon to his side

" Good morning my love" the slave murmured to him before pressing a soft peck on his lips

"Good morning Junie, did you sleep well ?"

"Of course I did, your biceps are my favourite pillow " the younger snickered and fell back on the bed with him, snuggling close to his owner.

The prince smiled softly down to him  
"And how do you find Jisoo and Jeonghan? Do you get along? " He asked.  
His wasn't just curiosity, he wanted to ask Jun a favour concerning the two new boys.

"They are sooo cute Cheollie, I'm so happy you decided to buy them! Hannie is still a bit closed off, but I can totally understand why. We told them about ... that time and, though it was painful, I think they managed to understand you better and they thrust you more. Just give them time, they'll fall in love with you just like we all did "

Although the older has happy to hear his lover talk so fondly of the twins, the note about Jeonghan worried him a bit  
"About that ... " he started, his hand coming up to mindlessly stroke the other's soft locks   
"I don't care about being loved by them, I'm fine if they just want to love each other, I just want them to be safe and happy, comfortable. That's why I want to ask you something" he sighed  
" You're the only one who can understand what Jeonghan's going through, so I was wondering if you could... maybe talk to him? He sounded so broken when he asked for my help and he didn't even know what fingering was! I want him to know sex is supposed to be good for both parties and I want him to feel safe, if not with me, at least with you."

The younger thought about what Seungched had said for a few seconds, before he slowly nodded   
"I guess I could tell him about my past, maybe he'll trust me more if he knows we share the same experience "

"That would be great, but only if you're comfortable with that " the prince specified, recieving a small chuckle from this slave 

"Me passing on a chance to talk about myself? In your dreams"

The two laughed togehere and the sound woke the third boy up. Jihoon groaned as he stirred and rolled around in the fresh sheets, his eyes blinking to accommodate to the morning light, before he finally looked at his lovers, both smiling at him like he was the most gorgeous thing in the world.  
Of course, with his usual delicacy and tact, the only thing he said before that view was "What's for breakfast? "

___________________________________

That same morning, when he and Jihoon came back from the prince's room, Jun was determinated to try and talk to Jeonghan, possibly apart from the others. The perfect chance presented that same evening, when he saw the long haired boy relaxing in the pool by himself, while his brother was immersed in a book Wonwoo had landed him.

Jun took the opportunity and immediatly stripped down to join the older. He dived into the pool splashing clear water everywhere and making himself known to the other, who pried his eyes open to look at him, both irritated at being disturbed and amused by the always childish and playful manners of the taller.

"May I join you? " Jun asked, his hands coming up to comb his wet hair out of his face. He was well aware of his charm and ready to use it to tease the other.

Jeonghan sighed and straightened, giving Jun his full attention.  
The taller smiled and closed the distance between them, before stamping a kiss on the boy's check. It took Jeonghan by surprise, but he didn't complain. Instead, a cute blush began to spread un his face and neck, while he averted his eyes.

Jun pretended to not notice it and casually asked  
"How are you feeling? I saw Jisoo has pretty much warmed up to the harem, but what about you? "

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it" the older sighed "I just can't see Seungcheol as so different from those bastards that took me and Joshua "

"I get it, you know?" Jun said after a small pause

"You do? And how, exactly, you get it?" the long haired boy asked, his voice sarcastic and bitter.

"Because I was a sexual slave as well"   
His voice was calm, collected, like he was talking about someone else's past and not the most traumatic experience of his life.

Jeonghan finally looked at him in the eyes, just to see complete sincerity in them. Jun had lost all of his playful attitude, which had turned into a dead serious stare, his pupils growing the coldest Jeonghan had seem them since they had met.  
The long haired slave just stared at Jun, his look unreadable, until the younger continued 

"I was born in a small village across the sea and when an enemy army attacked us, we didn't have any chance to defend ourselves since we were all farmers. I was eight at the time and I saw the soldiers kill my father and take my mother and younger brother away. I never saw them again. They sold me to slave traders and, judging from your scars, our experience was pretty similar. I know what it's like to feel the whip on your back or have someone take you against your will while you beg for the pain to stop".

Jeonghan was just speechless. He had seen the faded scars on Jun's back but he didn't think such a dark past was behind them. His looks definetly explained why he was chosen to be that particular kind of slave, but it was impossible to tell that the boy had had such traumas by the way he acted or spoke.

At this point, for Jeonghan, was a single, obvious question  
"How did you end up in here?"

"The traders sold me to a king from a different country when I was fourteen, but, after a couple of years, Seungcheol came to visit that Kingdom on a diplomatic mission and the king offered him my company. Instead of having sex, we spent the whole night talking and, at the end of his stay, he asked the king if he could buy me from him. That's how I became his first lover. His kindness slowly cured me and I learnt how to enjoy life once again. That's why I want to help you do the same"

Jeonghan tried to ask him what he meant with that last sentence, but before he cold finish a question, Jun's lips were on his, molding at tugging at his mouth in the sweetest way.

Just with that, the turmoil that had been going on in Jeonghan's mind for the past few days, began to roar inside him. It deeply bothered him as, since he had come to be part of the harem, he couldn't avoid to think of the other boys in a more... intimate way.  
He still didn't dare to touch them in such ways, only reserving kisses and caresses to Joshua, but some of them had become the main characters of some wet dreams he had had and that had left him wondering what he felt toward them.

That kiss was what finally made the pieces click togeher, giving sense to his messy thoughts.  
He was falling in love with them.

So, after an initial state of shock and confusion, the long haired boy melted in the kiss and responded to Jun's lips eagerly, raising his hands to interlace his fingers in the taller's hair and pulling him closer.

Both of them forgot about their surroundings: their minds were inebriated by each other's scent while they moved their lips and tongues in a perfect harmony of soft moans and clashes of teeth.

Of course, their make out session couldn't go unnoticed by the other inhabitants of the harem, so, soon enough, nine pairs of eyes were on them.

It was weird for Jisoo to see his brother kiss someone else, but, instead of jealousy, the only thing he felt was a weird sense of pride and an intense heat in his lower stomach.  
However, he didn't have much time to reflect about his feelings, because Wonwoo decided he recreate the same scene with him and swiftly pulled him toward his own mouth.

Just like his twin, Joshua didn't waste time being surprised and instead gave in to the younger's ministrations easily, allowing him to take control of his mouth and guide him through the kiss just like Jeonghan usually did.

Of course, the two twins couldn't catch the complicit look the other lovers exchanged between them.

That sweet moment was interrupted by Soonyoung's childish whine  
"Awww I want to kiss them too~ "

At that, the the couples seemed to get back to reality, separating to catch their breaths. 

Both the twins looked somewhat shy or ashamed of what had just happened, looking down and refusing to meet their lovers' gaze.

"You don't have to feel ashamed " Wonwoo promped them as he raised Jisoo's face with two fingers under his chin, until the smaller offered him a small smile, made even more adorable by the slight blush spread across his cheeks

"Yeah, we were going to do this sooner or later and you just showed us you want it too, so don't think about it too much, it's just a kiss" Jun chuckled.

That was just what the two shy boys needed to finally let go of their hesitations and give in to their feelings for the others slaves.

Everyone, that evening, got a chance to kiss and touch the two boys, Mingyu going far enough to pull them closer and kiss them both at same time.

In the end, Jisoo and Jeonghan ended up laying next to each other on warm sheets and pillows, their orgasms pooling on their stomaches as the other lovers retrieved their hands and mouths from their bodies and their chests heaved to gain their breaths.

Needless to say, their last kiss before sleep was reserved to each other, one last sweet contact before the two fell into Orpheus arms.

___________________________

"Your majesty" a servant addressed Seungcheol as the prince walked through the palace's halls, a few papers and maps in his hands.

"Hello Hyungwon" the prince smiled at the tall underling, again, one of his friends in the palace.

"I'm afraid I'm here to give you bad news, my lord"

"What is it?" the prince asked, his eyes narrowing in worry and a weird, unsettling sensation pooling in his stomach.

"The king's councilor is dead my lord. The guards found him this morning at dawn. He died in his sleep but it's impossible to tell if it was because of his age or if he was poisoned "

"I see. Thank you Hyungwon, please bring my condolences to his family" the prince said and started to walk away, already deep in thoughts, before the servant's voice stopped him once again

"That's not all my lord. Your father the king has already chosen a substitute for him"

"And who is it?" the prince asked, pure dread clenching his insides. He just hoped it wasn't him.

"Me" a mellifluous voice answered his question, its owner showing himself as he came out of an hallway, deep red and purple robes on his body and a venomous smile on his lips: Lee Seung-hyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, Jun's backstory is revealed and a new villain makes his entrance, what do you think will happen?
> 
> Also, finally Hannie gets some love, my babie deserve it T T
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think, reading your comments is one of the best parts of my day, and stay safe, see you next update ♡


	9. Spezzato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol breaks down suddenly and Jisoo and Jeonghan are determined to know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very angsty but also fluffy chapter, also quite long to make up for the slow updates eheh
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: mention of past abuse and past attempted rape, and description of emotional trauma, please proceed with caution

There were just a very restricted number of people that Seungcheol despised as he despised Seunghyun, one of them being his own father.  
And, of course, the two men he hated the most had just formed an alliance. 

"You don't seem too happy about it, Cheollie" the snake before him said, his face serafic and his smile unsettling.

"Thanks Hyungwon, you can go" the prince smiled at the servant, who bowed to the both of them and walked away.

After his friend had put a decent distance between them, Seungcheol finally turned his attention to the other man.

"What are you planning?" He spat through gritted teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I thought we were friends"

They were, in fact.   
Although Seunghyun was a few years older than him, he and Seungcheol had grew up together.  
Their relationship was much different from the one the prince had with Chan, based on trust, love, and affection. With Seunghyun, it was more of a work relationship. He was the son of an aristocratic family which the crown had always been in good terms with, so it was only natural that Seungcheol's father had offered them to house and educate the kid within the palace.

So Seungcheol and Seunghyun had grown up together, following the same educational process, something that had lead the two of them to actually become quite close at some point.  
However, their friendship inevitably broke when the older misinterpreted the prince's actions and made some unwanted avances toward a sixteen years old Seungcheol.

Since then, Seunghyun had always been resentful toward him, making the younger's life impossible and going so far to even spread false rumours about his habits or behaviors.  
That's why Seungcheol feared a friendship between his father and him: his two abusers becoming two of the most powerful people in the kingdom was the last thing he needed.

"We were, but guess who ruined everything by trying to rape me" the younger said coldly.  
"I know you're doing this just to drag me down, so what. Are. You. Planning. "

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your wit Cheol, you're acute as you've always been. Unfortunately, there isn't much you can do to   
stop me: your father loves and trusts me, even after I told him about us"  
As he said all of this, an arrogant, repulsive smirk never left his lips, only adding to the fuel that roared in Seungcheol's stomach and screamed at him to punch the man in front of him.

The prince understood it was futile to keep insisting on the topic, Seunghyun wouldn't have told him anything, so he just pressed his lips together and schooled his expression in one of cold indifference as he walked past the other.

He guessed he would have found out one way an another.

____________________________

For the prince, life became even more ingestible since Seunghyun had become part of the closest circle around the king. He didn't make a huge fuss or theatrical things, but never passed on the chance to contradict him in fromt of servants or other councilors, making him pass as incompetent or soft.

Seungcheol refused to address any of these episodes, never getting angry or showing his omicide instincts toward the man, but the pressure from both his ex-friend and his father was becoming too much.

His lovers were the ones who could see his stress from up close, either because Seungcheol would go rougher on them or because he fell unfocused, sometimes even unable to get hard because of tiredness. 

They would do everything in their power to take the edge off of him, giving him massages, singing for him or telling him about how Joshua and Jeonghan were doing better and better each day they spent in the harem, the relationship between the two of them and the rest of the lovers growing stronger.

Seungcheol hadn't been able to see them since the night he had given them to allow them to love each other. He had planned to give them some time to get used to the harem, and then start to invite them in his room, to just talk and indulge in some small contacts, slowly coax them to trust him enough to allow him to touch them. He hadn't forgotten that weird tension between him and Jisoo, just before his brother woke up and interrupted them.

However, with Seunghyun constantly on his neck and his father getting more and more annoying, his work had doubled and he really wasn't in the right mindset to ease the two boys in a comfortable atmosphere, so he gave his lovers white paper with them and trusted they could work on their relationship on their own.

His slaves grew particular worried for him after one specific night.  
The prince had called Wonwoo in his room and he usually did that when he needed to talk (the tall slave was a great listener) or when he felt like bottoming.  
There was nothing wrong with either of these possibilities, but, when Wonwoo came back to the harem less than an hour after he had been called, they knew something was wrong and what the boy told them right after only confirmed their suspects.

The calm slave said that their owner had been weird from the start, telling him to strip and get an the bed without even greeting him or kissing him first.  
After that, the prince had basically begged Wonwoo to take him raw and hurt him, kneeling on the floor naked with tears in his eyes.  
He had clearly been drinking and was out of his mind, so, when the slave had refused to obey, he had grown angry, almost aggressive, before breaking down in front of him and crying his eyes out.  
When Wonwoo had tried to comfort him, Seungcheol had ordered him to go back to the harem.

"It was a matter of time before this happened" Seungkwan commented when the older was done talking.  
"He broke down from stress and I hate to not be able to do anything"

"It happened before but he had never asked us to hurt him that badly" Seokmin murmured, his worried tone matching everyone else's expression.

"We really can't do anything to help him?" Jisoo asked.  
He had grown fond of Seungcheol from everything the other lovers had told him about their owner, so, hearing he was in so much distressed hurt him as well.   
Also, he couldn't stand the sight of his lovers being so worried and he knew their happiness depended on the prince's one.

"Not if it means to go against his orders or the harem's rules" Jihoon explained.

At that point, it only took a single look between Jisoo and Jeonghan for the two of them to agree that they couldn't care less about the rules.

_________________________

The plan was simple: in the middle of that same night Jisoo would run down the stairs calling for the two guards and claiming Mingyu and Wonwoo were in a fight, begging Hoseok and Hyunwoo to break them apart.   
While the two guards would run up the stairs and intervene in the fake fight, both Jisoo and Jeonghan would sneak out of the harem and reach the prince's room.

They felt that that was something they had to do, if not for Seungcheol, then for their friends and lovers, but they didn't want anyone else to be punished for their behaviour and that was why they hadn't told anyone about their plan.

It worked perfectly.  
By the time the guards had reached the harem and found out that everything was fine, they were already at the end of the spiral staircase and snickering to each other.

With a bit of difficulty, they managed to find the right path to get to the prince's chambers.  
Soon enough, they found themselves in front of the huge wooden doors that headed to their owner's bedroom, a soft, thin beam of light leaking from under the door to paint their naked feet gold, meaning Seungcheol was still awake inside.

They took one last deep breath before they softly pushed the doors open and peeked in.  
Their eyes immediatley fell on their owner, who looked like the most miserable human in the world: alone, naked in his bed, crouched and bent over himself, his arms around his middle as soft sniffles and whimpers came from his frame.  
Even the rich sheets and blankets couldn't hide the utter pain that came from him.

He hadn't noticed the twins upon their arrival, so, when the two got closer to the bed with a worried expression on their faces, Seungcheol couldn't avoid to jump a little in surprise.

"What are you doing here? Get back to the harem, now" He ordered, his palm coming up to dry his tears, while the other pulled the covers on his naked torso. 

He didn't sound so out of it like Wonwoo had described him, but the effects of alcohol were still there, the stench of wine proving the point further.

"No" was all that Jeonghan said in response.  
"Wonwoo told us about what you said to him, and that made all of the others suffer, so we're here to understand what's your problem "

The prince's eyes watered further at the knowledge he had made his lovers worry and a set of sobs soon found it's way up his throat.

Jisoo, being the gentle soul was, used a much softer approach to the frail boy in front of them, climbing on his bed and gently rubbing his back and stroking his hair.

"Hannie is always a little too direct" he murmured, sending a quick scowI to his twin "But we just want to help you"

"Why? I thought you hated me, and you would be right to do so " 

"I know we haven't had many chances to talk since that night, but we've kinda grown fond of you thanks to what the other boys told us. We really want to help you, Seungcheol, and I want to prove it to you"

Right after saying this, Joshua leaned down and pressed his lips against the prince's ones.  
It was just a tentative peck, a shy try to see if the prince would've accepted it.

And Seungcheol did. He threw himself on the slave, responding to the kiss and deepening it. The desperate need of love and affection clearly seeped through the older's action and Jisoo felt his heart break as the prince clinged to his shoulders and hair, his light sobs muffled by the slave's own mouth.

At that sight, even Jeonghan softened his eyes and let go of his defensive posture, sitting on the bed as well and hugging Seungcheol from behind, leaving light kisses on his broad shoulders.   
When the prince separated from Jisoo's mouth, he immediately hid his face in the younger's chest, his frame shaking lightly, either from the cold or the overwhelming feelings, maybe both.

In that moment, someone knocked at the door.  
"Your majesty, I'm sorry to wake you up in the middle of the night, but the twins have escaped from-"  
Hoseok said as he entered, but, at the sight of his master sobbing in the arms of said slaves, he was forced to interrupt and stare at the trio with a confused expression.

"It's ok Hoseok, I'll take care of them" the prince croaked out and, as confused as he was, the guard still gave a small nod and got out of the room.

"You don't have to do this, I don't deserve it after how I treated Wonwoo " Seungcheol said after they heard the door lock behind Hoseok, his eyes never meeting theirs.

"Then, if it makes you feel better, think of this as something we're doing for the others" Jeonghan said, his voice quite stern, but with a playful edge to it.

"Now, go with Hannie and have a warm bath, I'll fix and change the sheets" Jisoo offered, drying Seungcheol's tear streaked checks with his thumbs.

The older sniffled softly, but nodded and followed the long haired slave in the near bathroom, a blanket on his shoulders to keep him warm.

As Jisoo changed the sheets into ones that didn't smell of alchol and sadness and opened the windows, Jeonghan took care of the broken soul Seungcheol represented: he eased him out of the sheets around his body and helped him into the stone bathtub.   
The prince was putty and pliant in his hands and followed everything the younger told him to do.

To help him wash his back, at some point, Jeonghan stepped into the water as well. Seungcheol looked in pure awe as the younger took care of him with the most tender and delicate movements as his hair began to stick to his forehead because of the heat around them.

"Thank you Jeonghan, you're taking such good care of me" the prince murmured as the slave rubbed soap on his dark hair.

Until that point, the long haired boy had never met his gaze, always focusing on his body instead, but when his owner spoke up, he raised his pupils into Seungcheol's large, almost droopy eyes.

"I'm used to it, I always took care of Shua, when we were allowed to wash. You, on the other hand, how did you reduced to get drunk alone and beg your lovers to hurt you? "

There was a pause from Seungcheol and, this time, it was the prince who casted his eyes down, clearly ashamed of what had happened just a few hours before.

"I... I don't know what go into me. I didn't mean to make Wonwoo uncomfortable, I guess I just wanted... I just wanted to know how it would have felt, if I let him do that "

"What the hell are you talking about?" now Jeonghan was just confused beyond measure.

The older only sighed, before he tried to explain as best as his still alchol-hazed mind managed to.  
"A few days ago, my father named a new king's councilor. He doesn't do shit, so that role is just supposed to keep an eye on me on his behalf. The new councilor is an old friend of mine. We studied together and we grew close, but, when I was sixteen he...tried to have his way with me. I refused him and he tried to rape me. Hyunwoo managed to save me before he could do anything too serious, but he got to have me naked on his bed and I felt so...vulnerable. Exposed. And weak, so, so weak"

Seungcheol sighed again, sounding so tired and defeated to Jeonghan's attentive ears.

"I know this may seem nothing to you, after all you've been through, but it ended up marking my whole life. Afer it, he tried so many times to drag my name in the mud and mess up everything I did, just like my father. Now that they're together against me, it's become all worse, even more difficult"

"And what good would it do to be hurt by the people that most love you?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but...I found myself thinking what would've happened if Hyunwoo hadn't come in that night. He would have raped me, but maybe I wouldn't have found myself in this mess right now, maybe it would 've been worth it. That's why I wanted to know how it would've felt and that's why I asked Wonwoo to hurt me"

He had managed to keep his emotions at bay until then but his tone turned incredibly sad as he added "I'm so ashamed of myself Jeonghan, I've been so egoistic and I hurt him, I'm so sorry"  
Tears had started to swell in his eyes, as if the pain that came from knowing he had hurt his lover surpassed 1000 to 0 the one from the trauma of being almost raped.

In Jeonghan's heart confusion had left place to an immense pain for his owner. He had never trusted him because he kept the people he claimed to love in slavery, because he had power over him and because he had always lived a perfect, rich life, knowing nothing of the pain he and Jisoo had had to go through.  
Apparently, he was wrong on this last point.

It didn't matter that Seungcheol hadn't actually been taken against his will. He had known the paralysing fear at the pit of his stomach, he had felt the nauseating feeling of someone's breath against his neck, he had struggled against hands on his body that just seemed too strong and greedy for him to have a chance to rebel against them.

He had felt like Jeonghan had felt too many times and that gave Seungcheol a totally new light. The slave didn't feel so suspicious of him anymore, so uncomfortable, and the need to comfort his desperate owner that had started when he and Jisoo had seen him on the bed, immediately grew much stronger and the long haired boy just couldn't stop himself from pulling the older in a tight hug.

They stayed like that for minutes, maybe hours, the both of them saying everything they needed through that sweet contact, none of them willing to be the first to let go. 

When they finally separated, their bodies found each other again through their lips. They kissed deeply and lovingly as Seungcheol felt the crushing pain from before leaving place at the pure happiness of finally being accepted from the stubborn slave. 

"Please never think my pain invalidates yours and please never try to hurt yourself like that ever again" Jeonghan breathed against his lips when they separated once again.

The prince slowly nodded, his face now adorned by the most beautiful smile and big, teary eyes and the slave just couldn't do anything but smile at him as well as the prince cupped his face.

Right in that moment, the peace the two had found in the bathroom was interrupted by a loud clamour from behind the door, before Soonyoung's head peeked inside, a wide grin painting on his face as he took in the two of them and, especially, their closeness.

"Hi Cheollie~ We found out about these two's escape and we thought it would've been unfair if they had you all for themselves, so we got past Hyunwoo and Hoseok and came here. Can we sleep with you?" he explained with his usual playful tone and the prince couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Of course you can, but let's go to the harem, we'll be cramped on just my bed"

"As you wish!" That said, the boy disappeared, giving the couple still inside the water time to dry and dress themselves.

In the span of mere minutes, they ended up forming a single, huge cuddle pile on the harem cushions, but not before Seungcheol had pulled the twins aside to thank them properly, hugging them and leaving a sweet, felt kiss on their foreheads.

The two brothers then found a place between Minghao and Vernon, who had been a zombie for the whole time from being waken up in the middle of the night, while their owner had settled in the center, Seungkwan hugging him from behind and Wonwoo in his arms, his face on the prince's chest as the latter whispered soft apologies and love confessions against his hair and stroked his sides.

That night, no nightmare, bad memory or disturbing dream found its way in Seungcheol's mind, because, even though he had now two enemies in the palace, knew he had just gained two more trusted lovers as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've all been waiting for this moment eheh.  
> Jeonghan finally moves on from his trust issues, so expect quite a cute development of their relationship >.<
> 
> Also, I was listening to 17 with Dk and Joshua while I was writing the Jeongcheol part so... you can imagine my heart in that moment :,)
> 
> As always, let me know what you think about our cuties finally interacting in the comments and im also curious to know what you think will happen with this new villain eheh
> 
> See you next chapters my loves, stay safe and have a nice day♡


	10. Esperienze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan becomes eighteen. You know what it means

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late chapter, but LONG CHAPTER YAY. Seriously, hope this 4k of ChanCheol smut makes up for it lmao
> 
> Big thanks for Thatolikid for beta reading this, i also use this occasion to tell you this awesome author is looking for a coauthor for Trauma, the mafia AU we were writing together, but i had to give up on because I couldn't manage to fit it in my life as it is now. Please show him a lot of love ♡

After his mental breakdown, Seungcheol's daily life didn't change that much: Seunghyun and his father still kept trying to ruin his life, but now he could count on the support of his lovers, the twins included.

Also, the other councillors and the ones who worked close to him weren't so easily tricked by Seunghyun's mischievous words and actions and were able to see the prince's real value through the way he ruled the kingdom and managed to develop the economy and the condition of the citizens of the lower part of the capital, so his work or credibility weren't that affected by it.

In all this chaos, Seungcheol also managed to find more time for his lovers and for deepening their relationship: Wonwoo and Minghao had become some sort of therapists for him, listening to his worries and giving him helpful advices, Soonyoung, Seokmin and Seungkwan were always ready to cheer him up, either with words or actions, while Jeonghan and Jun were helping him to move on from the trauma Seunghyun had inflicted on him.

Just like this, months passed by like they were minutes and the twins began to accept and enjoy his company more and more. They still didn't feel ready to have actual sex outside of the two of them yet, but they fooled around quite often, trying out all the sensations their mouths and hands could offer and, honestly, Seungcheol was more than happy with it, if that meant he could hear Jisoo scream every time he ate him out or that he could lock this fingers in Jeonghan's silky hair when the latter went down on his cock with his mouth.

Also, he had something to look forward to. Chan was just a couple of days from his eighteenth birthday and, in the span of just a few months, the boy had lost his childish traits and had developed into a handsome, but still cute, man.

The prince felt like he was falling in love with him more and more every day they spent together.

Since that night, the two of them had shared some sweet moments, kisses and caresses exchanged in the intimacy of Seungcheol's bed or just quick glances and touches in the hallways of the palace.

They both enjoyed this kind of contacts, but, as Chan grew into a more mature frame, Seungcheol felt the need to go beyond that, to touch and love him properly, though he always restrained himself for the sake of the younger.

However, he didn't have to do it anymore. 

The day of Chan's birthday had finally come and the boy was glowing in the late winter light, an ecstatic feeling radiating from him.

He attended to his duties with an eager efficiency that was hard to find in other servants, wanting to keep himself busy to make the evening come faster.

Around the sunset, when Seungcheol had finished writing and signing all of his paperwork, the prince finally called for him.

Chan was wandering in the hallways of the palace trying to program the following day for his owner when no other than Jihoon, accompanied by Hyunwoo, showed up to him.

"Leave the work to Hyunwoo and follow me" was all the short boy said, a small smirk painting on his lips at the blust that started to spread on the younger's cheeks, already aware of what was going to happen.

He had anticipated it the whole time, but he had to admit he was actually nervous right now.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"You'll see in a few moments kid, don't worry"

The older lover lead him to the palace hot springs, the same where Chan himself had helped almost all of the lovers of the harem to wash and dress after they had been bought, sometimes even reassuring them of the genuine kindness of their new owner.

The only difference, now, was that he was on the recieving part of that treatment.

"Strip" Jihoon ordered, the harsh word toned down by the soft voice it was pronounced in.

Though Jihoon was a pretty direct man and hated to sugar-coat things, he also knew how nervous and tense the younger must have been feeling, so he wanted to help ease some of that tension and reassure him.

He delicately guided Chan in the warm water, once the boy was naked, entering the small pool with him.

"You don't have to be so nervous kid" he commented while he tried to massage the knots in the younger's shoulders away, finding the task particulary hard. 

"I know, but...I don't know how to calm down. This is all I've ever wanted, but now I'm afraid to mess things up" Chan confessed.

"I felt the same way, but then I realized it's useless. You'll find out that there'll be hardly anything you'll be able to control during it, everything will come out istinctively and natural, trust me"

The servant didn't comment further, his expression signalling he was deep in thoughts, most likely thinking about what the older lover had said, and letting him work on his body and hair.

Jihoon found the taller boy obedient and putty in his hands. Chan let him scrub, shave and wash his body without the least complain, something the older was more than grateful for.

But now came the hard part.

"I need you to turn around, pup, I'm sorry but this might be a bit uncomfortable for you. Just try to relax, ok?" 

The younger had a very confused expression on his face, but nodded and complied without asking.

\- So innocent - Jihoon found himself thinking as he guided the upper body of the servant to bend down above the edge of the tub, so that his torso would lay on the floor on his tummy and his ass would be just above the water surface, exposing his pink, virgin hole.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" 

"N- no" the younger answered, his cheeks, ears and neck tinting a deep red color now that he had understood what Jihoon was gonna do with him.

The older sighed, retrieving a small bottle from the collection of perfumes, oils and soaps.

"Okay. As I said, just relax and tell me if I hurt your, ok?"

Chan nodded while Jihoon spread an oily substance on his fingers, warming it a bit before pressing his digits to the other's entrance, initially circling his rim before pushing past it with his middle finger.

The younger let out a sharp gasp, his head shooting back and his spine arching beautifully at the intrusion.

The feeling of having something inside him was completely new to him, but the knew he had to get used to it, sooner are later.

"You ok, pup?" Jihoon asked once he had his finger completely buried inside him, moving his digits tentatively around and trying to find the younger's prostate.

"Y-yeah, feels weird, but not too uncomfortable"

"Great, I'm going to insert a second finger, then"

The older slowly eased Chan's hole wider, his index stretching him beyond the comfortable limit and he didn't miss the pained whines the boy started to let out, his hips squirming a little to get away from the burning.

Jihoon focused on working his digits deeper, before stilling inside him and leaning forward to press soft kisses on the other's shoulders.

"Shh, I know it stings a bit, but you're doing so good, kid, just bear a little more ok? I promise the pain will fade away"

Chan could only nod and be grateful for the comforting touches and words Jihoon was offering.

When his hole seemed to have adapted to the slave's fingers, the latter began moving inside him, firstly pulling and pushing slowly, them scissoring to stretch him further.

The whines of discomfort soon turned into soft moans of pleasure when the older finally found his sweet spot and began rubbing on it.

"Feels good?" 

"Yeah, s-so good" the servant croaked out, his head pressed against the floor in an attempt to control all the sweet sound he was emitting, his length starting to react to the other's ministrations.

Jihoon then added a third finger, finally feeling Chan's rim loosening and relaxing. It took some time for the boy to accomodate the new intrusion, but he finally managed to take him without problems.

"Ok pup, I'm almost done, just one last touch and you'll be ready"

The boy could only nod, wondering what was missing as Jihoon pulled his fingers out of him, causing a bit of discomfort. 

He didn't have to wait much to find out because the older quickly climbed out of the pool to retrieve a small box that had been left on a shelf, probably waiting for them.

The shorter then came back to his previous position behind him

"Spread yourself for me pup, I'm gonna plug you to keep you stretched" he ordered, and, even if he blushed beyond measure at the imbarassing, but arousing thought of being plugged to be ready to be fucked anytime, Chan complied.

He raised his hands to pull his cheeks apart and allow the older to work a wide, but short golden plug into his hole.

Chan couldn't help but whine and whimper the whole time, especially when Jihoon pushed the widest part past his rim, the older constantly stroking his side in a soothing way with the hand that didn't hold the plug.

When he was done, he left some minutes to the younger to allow him to calm down a little and gain his breath.

Right after that, Jihoon helped him out of the tub and dried his body, his movements particularly delicate on his sensitive crotch and ass.

He then made him were a long, silky, white robe, open on the front so that the cleavage showed his collarbones and sternum, but closed on his waist with a belt.

The fabric looked like water, flowing and highlighting every curve of the boy's body, while it's color created a beautiful contrast with his golden complexion and the light transparency of it made a see-through effect that didn't really expose anything, but was enough to tease the imagination.

Chan looked ethereal, the portait of innocence.

"Ok kid, I think you're ready" the slave smirked at him, before guiding the nervous servant toward a huge self in the same room of the hot springs and pulling it to reveal a wooden door, completely hidden to those who didn't know about it.

Even Chan was shocked. 

"Secret passage" Jihoon only explained, before getting in and closing the door behind them, making light with a candle he had previously taken.

The two walked for several minutes in the dark, but clean and wide hallway, until a new door was in front of them, the older opening and stepping in the prince's bathroom. 

Jihoon then guided the taller out, in the bedroomp, to find it empty, only the door that lead to the terrace swinging lighly, open.

"This way" the slave murmured, guiding Chan towards it.

Once in the open space of the wide balcony, the first thing that welcomed them, was the bright red and golden light of the sunset right in front of them. The sun created a huge, burning circe of blood as it was slowly but surely making its way toward the horizon.

Chan had to squint a little to adjust to the intense light, but eventually managed to take in the breathtaking sigh of the city right at his feet. He had been there other times, but never at the twilight and he couldn't deny that it all gave a different, magical vibe to it.

"Here he is" Jihoon voice distracted him and he turned is head to his righ, where a huge table sported fruits, sweets and whine and where his master was sitting, a cup in his hand and his face in pure awe at the angelic sight of his new lover.

"Thank you Hoonie, you can go" the prince said, pressing a soft kiss on his lover's lips.

The shorter sent a last knowing smirk to the younger, before exiting the balcony and going back to the harem.

Seungcheol waited to hear the door cIick closed before he put his wine down and got up to walk to his lover, who hadn't had the courage to raise his eyes for the whole time.

"Hi baby, you're gorgeous" the prince greeted him, raising his chin with his fingers and pulling him in a kiss in which the shorter melted right away.

His fingers raised to grip the older's clothes as he stood on his tippy toes to reach the other better, sighing in pleasure as Seungcheol pressed his thigh against his half hard cock, stiffened from the previous fingering.

When they separated, the prince chuckled at the red that had painted his lover's cheeks.

"Are you ok? Was Jihoon too harsh with you?" 

"N-no it's not that, I'm just...a bit nervous"

"You don't have to worry, baby, just let me take care of you" Seungcheol said, kissing his checks and pulling him closer, his hands roaming on the younger's hips hungrily, pulling at the flowy fabric.

"Here? Outside?" Chan asked, almost incredulous.

"Don't worry love, we can see everything, but no one can see us, we'retoo high. We're safe, and I wanted to have you for the first time under this beautiful sunset, wanted to make it special for you"

The younger looked up at him, eyes glassy. He was moved by how considerate, romantic and sweet Seungcheol had been with him, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have him.

"So, you like it?" 

"It's...it's perfect Cheol, I love you so much, thank you"

"It's me who should thank you baby, I'm so happy to be able to love you as you deserve" the prince said, kissing the tip of Chan's nose and pulling him closer, against the warm firmness of his chest.

"Now, can I take this off love? I want to see you" he asked the shy boy, who promptly nodded, allowing his master to loosen the belt around his waist and pull the robe open, revealing his flat chest, his pink nipples, the shy curve of his lower tummy and, of course, his growing erection.

Seungcheol took some seconds to admire every detail of the perfect body he had before him, his finger grazing lightly the sensible skin, before he pulled Chan closer once again, biting at his lower lip and nibbling at his sharp jaw as he whispered against his skin

"You're so gorgeous, Channie, so pretty for me"

"M-master..." the shorter gasped when Seungcheol's fingers came up unexpectedly to tease and rub and pinch his nipples, coaxing the sensitive buttons into hardness.

At his breathy moans, Seungcheol felt himself stiffen in his pants and couldn't help but get a bit rough on the smaller.

His hands shot down to cup Chan's ass and mold the soft flesh on it. 

He groped and pulled, swallowing Chan's moans and whines with his own mouth, until he moved his hands on the younger's toned thighs and picked him up.

The servant squeaked in surprise, but quickly wrapped his legs around the prince's waist and his arms around his shoulders, their tongues never separating in the whole process.

Seungcheol walked them to the table, where he placed his lover. The younger didn't let go of the other's body, only supporting himself with a hand behind his back.

Since he still had his legs locked around his owner, Chan could feel Seungcheol getting hard in his pants and the feeling both added fuel to the fire in his own stomach and created an expectant anxiety in his chest.

He tentatively moved his hips against Seungcheol's, causing the both of them to groan at the contact.

"Calm down baby, I want to take my sweet time with you" the older murmured in his hear in his low, seductive voice and Chan could only nod and suppress a pleasured whimper as the prince sank his teeth in his throat, enough to leave a mark and a burning sensation on his skin.

They went slow, taking the time to caress, kiss, mouth and rub each point of the other's body and bringing him to full hardness, building up the expectation and the arousal.

As he touched and praised his new slave, Seungcheol also undressed, first his shirt and vest, then his belt and trousers, that pooled around his ankles and were promptly kicked away.

Chan could only gasp and whimper at the sight of his master's size down there, his instincts telling him to both take it down his throat in one go and run from it, well aware that his virgin hole could never accomodate something like that.

Sure, he had seen his master naked, he was his servant and assisted him in getting dressed and bathe, but he had never seen him hard and, especially, when Seungcheol was naked before him, it was never with the intention of fucking him.

"S-sir, I don't think I can take that, you're too big" he breathed out, eyeing the way his master's cock rubbed against his own, Seungcheol's hand wrapped around both and stroking them.

"Hey, don't worry pup, l'Il be gentle...actually, I won't need to, because you'll be the one who'II decide the pace and rhythm" he adeded, after thinking about it for a little, a knowing smile painting on his lips.

With a quick, smooth movement, the slave was once again picked up, but, this time, it was Seungcheol who sat down on the chair he was on when Chan and Jihoon had arrived, forcing the younger to straddle his hips.

The prince finally revealed what he had in mind

"I want you to ride me"

Chan immediately melted at the idea of bouncing on the prince's lap, his ass sowallowing his length swiftly is he propped himself on the older's broad chest and shoulders.

"Y- yes master" he moaned out before Seungcheol assaulted his nipples once again, this time biting and licking and sucking on the sensible skin, disseminating purple and red marks all over his chest, not that the slave wasn't enjoying it.

When he was satisfied with his work, the prince finally dedicated his attention to the younger's ass.

He moleled and kneaded the soft flesh of his cheeks, before his fingers met the cold metal of the plug, still inside the slave, stretching him open.

"You're sure, then?" The prince asked.

"If you changed idea it's fine, I want to be sure you're completely consenting"

"I'm sure Cheol, I...I want you more than anything".

The older didn't need to hear further.

He gripped the base of the plug and slowly started working on taking it out, gradually adding lube as the thickest part pulled at the sensitive rim of his lover.

He soothed the whines of pain and discomfort that escaped Chan's throat with soft whispers and caresses, until he finally managed to pull the plug completely out, settling it on the near table for later.

Seungcheol tentatively inserted three fingers in the gasping hole of his lover, and, deeming it stretched enough, he then proceeded to fix Chan's position in his lap, so that his hard cock would lay just on the younger's entrance, ready to sink in it.

"Ok baby, you set the rhythm, take your time and tell me if it hurts too much"

The feeling of Seungcheol's length against his crack was sending the boy crazy, so he could only nod, his mind still lost in the haze of lust and want that the constant teasing from his master had built up until then.

The prince pulled his lips into another deep, wet, passionate kiss before he gripped his hips to lift him a little, enough to allow his cock to line up withe Chan's hole, the latter's hand coming at it's base to keep it still as he impaled hism self on it.

The burning of a real dick breaching past his rim was undeniably painful, the feeling of being ripped open almost unbareable, but he pushed through it, his teeth sinking in Seungcheol's exposed shoulder to muffle the scream that threatened to escape his lips and his nails digging in his chest. 

The prince's mouth was immediately on his cheek, leaving soft kisses and sweet praises as his hand wrapped around the younger's lenght, stroking slowly to distract him from the pain.

"Hurts..." Chan croaked out, eyes screwed shut, as his ass finally met his master's pube, the older now completely inside of him.

"I know baby boy, you've been so good, I promise I'll make you feel good"

Chan took his time getting used to the feeling of something so big and deep inside of him, schooling his breath to the rhythm Seungcheol guided him into, until the pain slowly faded to leave place to a hot feeling in his low stomach, making him want to move and get more pleasure, more stimulation.

He began by rotating his hips, both him and his owner sighing in pleasure, and then he started to lift his pelvis only to fall back on Seungcheol's lap shortly after. 

The dragging of a cock on his walls every time he bounced up and down created an interesting mix of pain and utter pleasure, but when he adjusted the angle a little, his prostate began to be stimulated and that was the end of the boy's sanity.

He couldn't control his moans anymore, so he just leaned back, supporting himself on the prince's thighs and just let go of everything, riding Seungcheol with passion and fervor, his hips reaching a quick and restless pace that had him throw his head back, moaning and whining loudly.

Seungcheol, on his part, was pretty much in the same condition, his hands gripping the younger's hip bones tight enough to leave bruises, eyes scanning every detail of the perfect body of the boy in his lap.

"Ah- ah I n-need more, deeper" Chas pleaded, and the prince didn't need to hear it twice.

He hooked his arms under the slave's knees, picking him up effortlessly and slamming him on the table.

Now the boy laid on his back on the wooden surface, legs spread open and body folded in half as his owner snapped his hips against his ass at an animalistic pace, drilling into him, the position allowing him to get deeper and hit Chan's sweet spot straight on with every thrust.

The small frame of the younger was jerked forward with every push and he could only grip the tablecloth tight, moaning out meaningless words and high whimpers.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for the two to finish.

Chan reached the climax when one of Seungcheol's hands laid on his throat, only touching, no pressure, but the prince took a mental note about that, you know, far later use.

The older followed shortly after, the sight of his baby, of his best friend, coming so hard only from his cock slamming inside him being too much for him. He spilled in Chan's hole without even slowing down or warning him, only stopping deep inside as his length spasmed and painted the smaller's walls while with his pleasure.

After that, Seungcheol took him two more times, first bending him over on the bed with his face and chest pressed on the mattress and his ass up, and then against a wall, his strong biceps holding the boy up like he weighted nothing.

Chan ended up being a mess: hair sticking to his forehead, a thin layer of sweat covering his body and, of course, cum all over him, from his face, to his chest and tummy, to his ass, where the prince's semen mixed with some blood that seeped from his abused walls.

The slave felt sore and full, sated, and he was thankful his owner hadn't forced him to wash up, instead opting to wipe his body with a wet cloth and plugging him again to not let his come leak on the bed sheets.

When they had settled under the covers, the younger's head laying on Seungcheol's pectoral, it was the slave the first to speak up.

"Did...did I do good?" he asked in the smallest voice.

"Good? You were amazing pup. It felt so good to be inside you and I love all the cute noises you make when I fuck you" the prince said, smooching his cheeks with kisses and making Chan giggle and blush at the same time.

"What? Were you scared?" he joked, pulling him closer. 

"...A bit" the smaller confessed

"Of the pain?"

Chan shook his head.

"No, I knew it would hurt in the beginning. I was afraid I could do something wrong or that you wouldn't like. I wanted to be good for you"

"Baby you were perfect. You are perfect. There's nothing you could do to change my mind on that" Seungcheol murmured, raising the younger's head so that their eyes could meet and Chan could see the utter sincerity in them.

The smaller smiled back at him and then settled back on his chest as his owner coaxed him to sleep.

Needless to say, Seungcheol held him close for the whole night, keeping him in his arms and making him feel safe, loved and taken care of. Chan couldn't have asked for a better way to spend the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been waitingfor this, don't lie, I just hope it was up to your expectations ;)  
> From the next chapter, that ll stil be a smutty chapter as well, things will get interesting and with interesting, I mean angsty :D
> 
> I have to tell you: my lessons began this week and I'm already behind, so, for as much as I try to make costant updates, just know there could be delays, but I'm not leaving this, I promise.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments, you know your opinions are my biggest motivation.  
> Be safe and have a nice day/night, see you next updates ♡


	11. Novità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan officially becomes part of the harem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with a new chapter ehehe  
> This was supposed to include another part that had to introduce a new...aspect of the story, as I anticipated last time, but I decided to divide it and you'll see it in the next chapter, so be patient.
> 
> Anyway, this is a kind of fluffy, kind of smutty chapter, enjoy ;)

The next day, Chan woke up to an empty bed beside him. Not that he was expecting Seungcheol to ignore his duties to stay and cuddle with him til late morning, but the cold spot upset him anyway. 

He enjoyed the warmth of the covers for another half hour, the morning light that filtered through the large windows, cold and typical of that time of the year even in a hot region like theirs, hitting his body, welcome on the boy's skin.

He then wrapped some sheets around his naked body, holding the fabric to his chest, and balanced his weight on his bare feet. A sharp jolt of pain traveled up his spine as soon as he put his feet on the ground, making him fall back on the bed with a whine.

Even sitting straight was difficult, but, as he tried to massage his sore and still stretched ass, he noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table, the elegant but messy calligraphy clearly belonging to Seungcheol 

-Sorry for not being there baby, Hyungwon basically dragged me out of bed until I couldn't refuse anymore. I wanted you to wake up in my arms and take care of you, but you well know I have duties to attend. In my place, I sent two of the older lovers to help you clean up properly and dress. They should come around ten in the morning, so, if you're already up, wait for them, and, if you're still asleep, I guess they'll wake you. 

I'll try to come and see you today in the harem, until then, remember that I love you and be nice to Kwannie and Minnie.

PS. Sorry for your ass-

The younger chuckled at the last phrase, before he turned toward the windows. Even from the bed he could see the city tower, that sported a huge sundial on top of it, signalling it was almost ten in the morning. 

-They should be here any minute then-

As to prove him right, a knock at the door claimed his attention.

"Come in" he said, loud enough for someone outside to hear.

Seungkwan's round face peeked from behind the huge door, a bright smile on his face, soon followed by the taller frame of Seokmin, who's smile could light up the entire room.

"Hey Channie, how you doing? Had fun last night?" The younger of the two teased him as they made their way inside, Seokmin bringing with him a dark box.

Chan already knew basically all the slaves, the only exception being the shy twins who had been there for a relatively small amount of time. Since he woke Seungcheol up every morning, it was inevitable for him to meet and become friends with his lovers, who spent the night with him.

He often had breakfast with them, after Seungcheol had run off to attend to his duties, and they would chat lightly until Chan accompanied them to the harem, where the prince had forbid him to go for the fact that he was too young to see certain things.

Ha had become particularly fond of Soonyoung, Seungkwan and Vernon, the latters being the closest to his age, and the witty slave never stopped teasing him.

Chan blushed at the payful comment of the older, before Seokmin came in his help.

"Stop teasing him Kwannie" he scolded him, and then, speaking directly to the youngest "How are you, darling? Hurts to sit, right?" He chuckled, climbing on the bed and greeting him with a kiss on his cheek, leaving the box on the prince's desk.

"Yeah, quite a bit" he admitted, a blush spreading on his cheeks "I tried to stand up, before, but I fell back on the bed and I felt pain in my back and ass"

"You were probably just a bit too rushed while standing and the pain is totally normal, we've all been through it, it will fade in a couple of days" Seokmin smiled at him

"Come on, try to stand up more slowly this time, I'll help you bathing, while Seungkwannie fixes the bed"

With a last kiss on his forehead, Seokmin encouraged him to try again, so he put his feet back on the floor and,very carefully and slowly, tried to stand up.

The pain was still very present, but he could stand straight and walk, helped by one of the older's hands on his hip, guiding him to the near bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for him.

The older slave stripped himself and Chan of the sheets around him without the least shame, way too used to nudity, but the shorter couldn't help but blush brightly at the closeness with another naked man.

When they were both in the water, Seokmin began working on his disheveled hair, applying a flowery scented lotion to it, and then started to scrub his body free from the sweat and come that a simple wet cloth hadn't been able to wash from him the night before.

While he was doing all of this, he asked, his tone serious and focused 

"So, how did it go? Was he gentle with you? I swear if he didn't take it easy with you, I'm gonna have Minghao break his kneecaps" 

Chan laughed at the threat, but was quick to reassure him.

"It went great. I wasn't expecting him to be so careful and gentle, actually, but I loved every second of it" 

Seokmin chuckled at the fond voice of the younger

"I knew you'd love it when he told me what he had planned. I'm glad you liked your first time" he said, now calmer that he knew his master had been kind to the new slave, and pointed his words leaving a small kiss on the corner of Chan's mouth.

"Now I need you to turn around pup" the older said gently, coaxing him to give him his back and expose his ass, so that he could work the plug out.

"Does it hurt?" He asked as he maneuvered the object inside him to extract it, the other hand stroking the small of Chan's back to sooth him.

"A bit" Chan whined as Seokmin pulled the widest part of it past his rim, the delicate skin still burning from the abuse of the previous night. 

He gritted his teeth and schooled his breath, until the uncomfortable intrusion was gone.

"I have to finger you, Channie, to let the come out. I'm afraid this is something you'll have to get used to" the older said in a sorry voice as he pushed two fingers in the still stretched hole, the shorter whimpering lightly and panting in his arms as he brushed against his sensitive walls.

When he was done, Seokmin applied a soothing lotion on his rim to help with the burning, before he helped the new slave to stand back up and get out of the bath.

Chan had to lean on the taller's body, wrapping his arms around his neck, as Seokmin dried his body and hair, delicately tanmponing with a towel.

He then helped him into the usual silky fabric all the slaves wore that only covered his hips and upper thigs.

Only one thing was missing.

In fact, as they walked out and back in the bedroom, there stood Seungkwan, just besides the desk, with the wooden box in his arms.

"Come here, baby, we need you to put on one last thing"

He smiled sweetly at him as he opened the box to reveal the shiny rings of gold every slave wore on their bodies, the symbol of their status.

"I'm afraid I can't put the collar on you, that's Seungcheol's right, but he told us to make you wear the other circles"

Chan nodded and quietly allowed the other two slaves to work on his body, fastening the metal on his legs and arms. He squirmed a bit from the cold, but soon got used to it, the grounding weight of the ornaments already welcome on his body.

"You look gorgeous" Seokmin commented once he was ready, earning the cutest blush from the smaller boy and a shy smile.

Accompanied by the reassuring presence of Hoseok, the three slaves walked back to the harem, so that Chan could finally admire the breathtaking view of his new home.

He had always been daydreaming about how it would actually look like, but the reality definitely exceeded his expectations.

However, he wasn't allowed too much time to admire the ambient, because an over excited Soonyoung launched himself on him and crushed him into a tight hug.

"Aaaaww our baby isn't a baby anymore" the older whined while he ruffled his hair, earning Chan's typical, crystalline laugh.

"Let me go Soonie" Chan chuckled and the other complied immediately, but made sure to leave a loud kiss on his lips.

He then got to greet every other boy that was, from that moment, his new family. Everyone seemed happy to have him there and even the most reserved ones, like Wonwoo or Minghao, had a soft spot for him and welcomed him with sweet smiles and soft pecks.

Only the twins were left and Jisoo definitely couldn't forget the boy who had desired for so long what he had tried to escape from his whole life.

"So you made it, uh?" The older greeted Chan when they managed to talk.

Jisoo shook his head at his wide smile, his expression defeated but amused.

"I'll never understand how you could want something like this, but I'm happy you managed to obtain it, really" he smiled at him, earning a soft and felt "Thank you" from the shorter boy.

He then introduced himself to Jeonghan, who he had seen quite a few times sleeping in his master's bed, but hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet.

The long haired slave, as soon as he found out he was the younger in the harem and had heard his laugh, immediately took a liking on him, declaring that his life goal was now to protect this pure creature and adopt him as his own baby. 

Chan couldn't say he liked to be babied by his seniors, but he didn't mind the cuddles, kisses and care that came from it and, at this point, it seemed a bit difficult to avoid it.

The twelve boys spent the day playing, messing around or just lazing off like they usually did as Chan got used to his new life way too quickly. It was definitely a relief not having to run from one place to another of the palace the whole day, though he would've missed being busy.

In the early evening, Seungcheol showed up like he had promised in the letter he had left besides his bed that same morning, all his slaves greeting him with the utmost tenderness and love.

He kissed and hugged each and everyone of his lovers, embracing them close and pecking their lips or smooching their faces. With Soonyoung and Seungkwan, he couldn't help but pinch their cute, rosy cheeks.

After all of his lovers had had their share of affection, he sat down with them on the soft pillows, Vernon's head laying on his shoulder and Minghao hugging him from behind.

They had dinner together, in which the prince had the chance to tell them about all the weird and funny things that happened to him, like the horrible clothes a councilor was wearing or the weird voice of a courtier claiming a servant had stolen his jewels, only to discover they were under his bed.

They ate, laughed and played like a normal group of boys in their twenties, the power unbalance and the status difference completely forgotten as Seungcheol thought he wanted nothing but to live like this forever, having fun with the boys he most loved and not caring about court duties, documents or arrogant and avid people.

When they were done messing around and everyone had calmed down a bit, however, he remembered why he was there in the first place.

As the chatting died down to a calm murmur and the boys began talking in small groups, sometimes exchanging soft kisses, he waved his hand in Chan's direction to gesture him to come closer to him, the boy immediately complying.

When the youngest knelt in front of him, all eyes fixed on his small frame, sensing that something important was going to happen. The prince pulled him in his lap, making him straddle his hips and catching his lips in a deep kiss.

"You ready baby?" He asked in his low, but sweet tone, and, at the confused expression of his slave, he pulled a circular box from one of the many folds of his rich clothes and Chan immediately understood what was going to happen.

He nodded eagerly to his owner, who smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly, before opening the box to reveal the last piece of his 'uniform': the thick, golden collar with a ring on the center that, just for him, sported a bright and solid turquoise with tens of dark veinings on it.

"I chose this stone because it reminded me of your smile, brighter then the summer sky, and because I think it would've looked good on your skin" the prince explained as his pupils never left the boy in his lap that was staring the jewel with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. 

"You like it?" 

"I...yes, it's...it's perfect, thank you Cheol" Chan stuttered, finally raising his gaze to meet Seungcheol's, his eyes wet from emotion.

The prince didn't make him wait any longer and locked the collar around his throat, finally taking in the sight of his gorgeous lover wearing it. 

"You look so pretty Channie" Minghao murmured from behind their master, earning the cutest blush from him.

As to prove his point, Vernon hummed in agreement and leaned forward to steal a kiss, his hand coming up to stroke his cheek.

When they separated, Seungcheol tried to pull him in a kiss as well, but Jun soon interrupted, whining that he wanted to see Chan with the collar and taste him as well. 

In less then two minutes, almost all the other boys were all over the youngest, touching, kissing, stroking and praising him, compliments about how pretty and beautiful he looked with the collar spilling from their lips endlessly.

The sexual tension didn't take long to build up and Chan soon found himself on the cushions, naked and marked up, moaning lightly as fingers tortured his nipples and someone's head bobbed up and down his dick, other hands forcing his legs open and his chest heaving with every staggered breath he took.

Seungcheol chuckled at the sight of his lovers going wild with the boy and making a mess out of him, his hand coming down to palm himself through his pants, his own desire growing stronger by the minute.

"Shua, Hannie" he called the two brothers who were making out with each other in the mess of limbs and kisses around Chan, the first cradling the boy's head in his lap. They immediately got closer, leaving someone else to take care of the youngest.

Jeonghan climbed into Seungcheol's lap, licking his lips languishly until the older caught his mouth in a deep and wet kiss, gripping his hips tightly and feeling the other twin positioning himself behind the long haired slave, kissing all over his neck and lightly pulling at the long strands.

"C-Cheol" Jeonghan moaned out when they separated, the prince immediately assaulting his neck, but humming in acknowledgement, prompting him to continue.

"We thought about it, w-we want you... we want you to take us" the slave murmured, his hands raising to tangle in the prince's dark hair, implicitly asking him to keep on biting and marking the tender skin of his throat.

However, the older couldn't help but stop abruptly at the slave's words, his head snapping up to meet Jeonghan's smirk and Jisoo's blush, his face nalf hidden in his brother's shoulder.

"Really? You want that??" He couldn't belive it

He loved spending time with them, either when they were having sex or just talking, so he wasn't in any way complaining of their current situation, which basically included everything besides penetrative sex, but he was just too happy to hear they trusted and wanted him so much to allow him to properly have sex with them and he hardly could contain his excitement, everything else already forgotten.

The two nodded, amused by his enthusiasm, before Seungcheol pulled them both in a heated kiss, the three of them pressed against each other, grinding and moaning and exploring, kissing and licking each other's lips.

That, until the prince pulled them both on their feet, took their hands in his and dragged them toward the door, only stopping a few meters before it.

"Wait, can I call Mingyu as well? Fuck I want to see you both bent over and begging us to go harder" he almost growled, tightening his grip on their hips and seeing their already dark eyes melting at the mention of being fucked together, helpless and moaning under the two taller men.

They both nodded eagerly and Seungcheol ran toward what had basically become an orgy to get the tallest of his slaves, the two kissing deeply as well before reaching the twins and hurrying down the stairs, directed to the prince's bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY the twins take the big step, i know you've been waiting for this, and everyone is whipped for Channie, wbk
> 
> There isn't much i have to say, except that, from the next chapter thigs will get a bit more complicated...you'll see 
> 
> As always, leave a comment, if you want, you know reading your opinions is the best part of my day uwu  
> See you next update, be safe and have a nice day/night♡


	12. Notte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan and Jisoo enjoy their night with Seungcheol and Mingyu, but something unexpected happens in the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for your patience, hope the next 3k of smut can make up for it eheh.  
> Also, I'm so, so excited for this chapter cause this is where shit starts to go down and you'll see why. All I'm gonna say is: feel free to insult me.
> 
> Enjoy♡

Needless to say, the path to Seungcheol's bedroom was slowed down but endless kisses at every corner, runs and laughs in the empty hallways and lingering touches that were a promise for later, for when they would be in the safe intimacy that sheets and pillows offered.

The four of them played this love game of chase, the two twins running ahead laughing only to be caught by the two other men, picked up and spun around, before their lips met and their bodies melted in a sweet embrace. Sometimes Jisoo and Jeonghan teased the other two by touching and kissing each other in front of them, one pressing the other against a wall and devouring his neck while groping and pulling at his ass, well aware that the sight was capable to rile Mingyu and Seungcheol up like other very few things.

The two more dominant lovers enjoyed the game and teasing until the hardness between their legs became painfully tight and their need turned uncontrollable. They then picked the two brothers up, Jisoo in Seungcheol's arms and Jeonghan wrapped around Mingyu's body, and they reached the heavy doors of the prince's bedroom, the latter ordering the guards outside to leave for some time: he would've locked the door and he wasn't alone, there was no need to worry about his safety.

Seungcheol and Mingyu dropped the two smaller boys on the mattress, only to immediately pin them down by their wrists and torturing their chests and tummys, hands tugging at the fabric that hid their length and ass, already red by all the touching and slapping there had been before.

In just a few minutes the two twins were reduced to a whimpering, sweaty and moaning mess, their lips looking for each other as the other two were occupied to suck and bite at their nipples, earning pleasured sighs, but Seungcheol saw them and stopped their movements before they could properly kiss.

He pulled Jisoo to sit up abruptly, the boy squeaking in surprise as his body was jolted upward, to straddle the prince's thighs, while the latter smirked down at the scowl Jeonghan sent in his direction, clearly not amused by the interruption.

"You said you wanted to be mine tonight, and, since you're my cute, little toys, I forbid you to kiss and touch each other. That'll be your reward if you behave with me and Mingyu, you understand?"

The two boys whined high in their throats at the order, but nodded nonetheless, earning a satisfied smirk from their owner.

"Mmh, good boys, you want to be good for us, don't you?"

"Y-yes master" Jisoo moaned against his shoulder as the prince's hand came down to tease and graze his hole, already fluttering in anticipation.

"Fuck Hannie, you're so beautiful all pliant and open for me" Seungcheol heard Mingyu groan as he opened the boy's legs wider and pushed them up, exposing his ass and entrance to him.

The tall slave leaned over the smaller's body, extending his arm toward the bedside table to get the small bottle of lube, spreading the scented, oily substance on his fingertips, before passing it on to his master.

The two doms warmed the lube on their fingers, before pressing their digits to the twins' holes, beginning to open them by working a finger in them, stretching them slowly and delicately, well aware of how soft they had to be to make them comfortable.

Even Mingyu, who was usually Seungcheol's rougher slave, sometimes even leaving the prince himself to struggle at sitting straight, was clearly keeping his wilder side at bay for their good. 

The huge slave, however, soon got more worked up and started to force a second finger into Jeonghan, keeping his hips pinned to the mattress with an iron tight grip. The smaller let out a lustful sigh, followed by a loud moan as the taller hit his prostate straight on, his fingertips insisting on the spot to bring him to full hardness and making him go crazy.

The pleasured noises that came out of his brother's mouth, prompted Jisoo to ask for more stimulation as well. He whined again and began rutting his hips against Seungcheol's toned abdomen, searching for friction and sinking on his finger at the same time.

"Impatient, are we?" The prince smirked, but listened to his silent plea, inserting a second finger and scissoring him open.

To add lubrication and pleasure to his lover, Mingyu dived his head down, adding his tongue to his fingers and smiling against his rim as he heard Jeonghan scream in pure pleasure, his hips squirming in his hold and his back arching beautifully under him.

His twin was pretty much in the same state, trying to muffle his noises against the prince's shoulder as he played with his nipples, nibbling and lapping and sucking and marking the sensitive buttons of skin into hardness. The hand that wasn't thrusting in the slave's hole with now three fingers, came up to grip his dark hair, pulling harshly to keep his head up and depriving him of something to muffle his moans against, forcing him to voice his pleasure openly.

"Fuck they sound so good" Mingyu commented when he extracted his toungue from Jeonghan's wet and stretched hole and Seungcheol could only smirk at him, giving one last harsh bite to Jisoo's nipple and manhandling him into another position.

"I think they're ready. Gyu, get two short chains" the older ordered as he finally got rid of his own clothes. The tall slave was quick to retrive them, Jeonghan obediently staying in the same position the younger had forced him into as Mingyu went away.

"Thank you" the prince said, kissing the taller deeply when he came back, just for the fun to tease the twins a little more and bask in their whimpers, clearly asking for attention.

"Put Hannie in the same position as him" Seungcheol added when they let go of each other, pointing at Jisoo with his head "I want them to look at each other as we fuck them"

In fact, the two brothers found themselves face to face in mere seconds, their heads only mere centimeters apart, pressed on the pillows, while they laid on their bellies. Their chests heaved with pleasure as the two doms forced their arms backwards, locking their wrists behind their backs with the chains. They then pulled their hips up, so that their holes would be completely at their mercy, legs open to accommodate their bodies between them.

"You ready, pups?" Their owner asked one last time, making sure that they were still consenting to that and that they hadn't changed their minds.

It was Jeonghan who answered him, his pupils never leaving his twin's eyes, where lust and anticipation were pooling, making them dark and wet with unshed tears.

"Y-yeah, and please...go rough on us" 

Mingyu and Seungcheol didn't need to hear it twice.

They both gripped the hips of the boy that was under them, guiding them down on their length and slowly but steadily burying themselves in those hot, velvety caves.

If the sight of their own cocks disappearing in the smaller slaves was insanely hot and able to get everyone over the edge, the image of the two twins biting on their own lips, just inches apart from each other and dying by the need to kiss, was even more lustful.

They knew they couldn't touch each other or they wouldn't have been able to do so for the entire night as a punishment, but the prince was well aware of how bad they needed to kiss, to graze, to pull at the other's body, even when someone else was inside of them. 

And watching the results of the sweet torture he had imposed on them, was sending Seungcheol crazy, the need to ruin, to claim and dominate the two small, cute boys, raging inside of him and yelling at him to pin Jisoo down and drill into him at the fastest pace he could reach.

That was also what they basically had asked for and were ready to receive, but the prince still decided to take it slower than he would usually do, stilling a few seconds inside his lover to let him get used to his girth and length, both bigger and harder to take then what he was used to with Jeonghan.

When the submissive boy began to cant his hips up and against his crotch, however, Seungcheol couldn't keep his desire at bay anymore. He gripped Jisoo's slim hips with one hand, hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises, and, with the other, took a hold of his hair, pulling his head back so that he could kiss and bite his exposed throat.

In the same time, his hips started to snap forward and pull back, slowly building a steady rhythm as he felt the delicious drag of the slave's walls against his cock.

"Fuck Jisoo, you're so tight, I bet Hannie had his fun taking your virgin hole that night" he smirked against the smaller's nape, while his eyes drilled into Jeonghan's, who was still pressed on the mattress and panting heavily while Mingyh reached a rough, hurried pace inside him as well.

Jisoo whined as the humiliating, but arousing words and Seungcheol didn't miss the way his walls clenched around him, making him growl in pleasure and prompting him to go faster.

The prince let go of his hair, allowing him to fall back against the pillows, and straightened his back, gripping his lover's hips with both hands and thrusting inside him faster, with less care, chasing after his own orgasm and basically using the slave for his own pleasure, just like Mingyu was doing with Jeonghan.

The two twins knew this was all part of the game they had asked for and they enjoyed it beyond measure. All their movements were stopped by the uncomfortable position they were in, every time one of them tried to turn around a bit or lean into his brother, he was quickly stopped by a greedy hand forcing him back, a high whine always leaving their throats as they were manhandled like dolls.

Seungcheol and Mingyu, though seemingly uncaring and dominant, were very focused on bringing them as much pleasure as they felt, hitting their sweet spots with every single thrust, every snap of their hips brushing against their abused prostate and sending them crazy, reducing their minds to a mushed mess of pleasure, submission and maddening lust.

The only thing Jeonghan and Jisoo were able to stutter out was an incoherent string of "So deep" and "more, faster", which were widely appreciated by the boys behind them, who were prompted to settle a quicker pace and angle their hips to get deeper, filling their tight bodies with their cocks and precum.

In those conditions, it was just natural that the two smaller boys didn't last for long. Their breaths gradually came out harsher and more ragged, while the noises they sometimes tried to muffle in the cushions or by biting their lips became higher, stuttered and nonsense words spilling from their tongues as they gradually approached their climax, fucked sensless by the heavy cocks pushing their insides apart.

They both came untouched, spilling on the sheets under them just a few seconds one after the other. 

Jisoo finally let out a loud cry as all the muscles in his body tensed up and a violent orgasm overcame his small frame, while Jeonghan bit on the pillow under him hard, his hips stuttering and canting back to meet Mingyu's powerful thrusts. In all of it, their eyes had never left each other, both of them wanting to catch, to see in the other's pupils the moment they couldn't hold back anymore and let go of everything, giving themselves up to the burning pleasure inside them.

After the electric tension of the orgasm died down, both their bodies gave up, all the strength leaving them as they fell limp on the bed, the only thing keeping their hips up being the strong hands of the men that were still going hard on them.

More tears added to the ones Jisoo had already cried, this time determinated by the uncomfortable overstimulation that came after the orgasm.

"N-no more Mingyu, c-can't take it" Jeonghan cried out, eyes screwed shut and face nuzzling into the pillow, his twin whimpering in the same condition just besides him.

"Just a bit more baby, be good and let me finish" the taller growled, increasing the pace of his thrusts.

"Stay nice and still pup, we'll take care of you" Seungcheol added, trying to calm the slave under him, who was thrashing and trying to squirm away from him.

The comforting words seemed to work, the twins nodding with wet eyes and trying to stay still as best as they could.

In return, their lovers tried to pick a faster pace and finish off faster, helped by the way the two boys clenched on their lengths, swallowing their every movement.

"Fuck Jisoo, you feel so good, can I come inside?" 

"Y-yes master, please" the smaller almost purred, his guts twisting in delight at the idea of being filled by his owner, his lover.

"Hannie?"

"Please Mingyu, don't pull out" Jeonghan moaned, having the same reaction as his brother.

The two taller men smirked down at them and, just a couple of minutes later, thick, white strings of semen were painting the twins' inner walls, warming them up from the inside as Seungcheol and Mingyu stuttered to a stop, length buried balls deep in the brothers puffy holes until they came down from their height.

The two slowly pulled out, careful of the little sounds the boys were emitting under them and well aware it wasn't a comfortable experience to feel the sticky, wet substance dribble down their thighs.

As troublesome as it could be for Jisoo and Jeonghan, it was still a heavenly sight for Mingyu and Seungcheol, to see their pleasure leaking from the twins gaping holes, istinctively clenching around thin air.

The prince couldn't resist and raised an hand, scooping some of his cum from Jisoo's thigh and fingering it back inside him, making the boy whimper in overstimulation and humiliation, his body jerking forward to escape the torture.

Seungcheol chuckled at his helpless noises, but finally let go of his hips, allowing him to fall back on the bed in exhaustion and lay beside his equally spent brother.

Even as the prince and Mingyu freed their hands and shoulder from the restriction of chains, the twins eyes never left each other, this time focusing on the other's lips, the need to kiss raging strong in them, accompanied by the awareness that, as long as their owner didn't give them his explicit permission, they couldn't move a muscle.

Seungcheol wasn't going to deprive them longer of that sweet contact, but, before allowing them, he rearranged their position, so that Jisoo's trembling and weak frame would be in his lap, his back laying against the prince's broad chest.

As he moved them, Mingyu helped Jeonghan to turn on his back, pulling him in a tender kiss and asking him if he was alright. The smaller melted in the contact, before reassuring him he was fine and thanking him with a small kiss on his cheek.

When he turned and saw his brother curled up in the older's lap, still panting lightly and wrecked by pleasure and exhaustion, however, he couldn't bear anymore to be parted from him. He crawled toward him like a small child looking for his beloved mother after being away for so long from her tender care.

He needed a single glace in Seungcheol's direction to receive a nod and make his way toward Jisoo, carefully snuggling his cheek with his nose before tentatively pulling his lips in a soft kiss they had longed for the whole time.

The prince watched his two beautiful lovers make out in his lap, fucked out, tired and extremely vulnerable in his arms, cum still trickling down their thighs, but needy to remind everyone and themselves who they truly belonged to.

As they shared caresses, touches and whispered words of love, the older delicately pulled them to lie down, coaxing them to relax against the pillows in each other's arms.

He and Mingyu settled at their sides, sitting up and enjoying their lovers being so cute and loving, petting their hair from time to time.

-And to think they wanted to separate you. How could someone be so stupid to not understand you need each other like you need air?- the prince thought as he mindlessly passed his fingers through Jeonghan's silky hair. For a moment, his mind tried to imagine what would've been of them had he bought only Jisoo, quickly dismissing the devastating thought afterward. He didn't want to think of that.

They were together, safe and hundreds times happier than they had been only months ago.

When the twins had sated their need of contact, Jisoo hid his face in his brother's chest, the latter finally looking up to them with a wide smile on his lips.

"You both alright, pup?" The prince asked softly, still stroking his head.

"Mmhmh. A bit sleepy" the slave hummed.

"That's normal Hannie, but just don't fall asleep yet, we have to clean you both up" Mingyu grinned at him, getting up and walking to the near bathroom to retrieve a wet cloth.

Assuring it wasn't too cold, the huge slave passed it on their bodies to get rid of most of sweat and come.

"We should also change the sheets, but I'm guessing you won't be willing to move very soon, am I right?" The prince sighed, recieving an amused nod from the long haired slave and a half playful, half apologetic look from the smaller brother.

"Fine, just stay there and sleep" he resigned, leaving a small kiss on both their foreheads.

"Cheol, can I go back to the harem instead?" Mingyu asked, after he had put away the cloth.

"Sure, but can I ask you why?" The prince questioned.

"Hansol is having some trouble sleeping these last few days, some nightmares, and he likes to sleep with me when he doesn't feel safe, I don't want to leave him alone"

"I didn't know that" Seungcheol sighed heavily, clearly worried and sad for his lover.

"Of course you can go back. I'll accompany you, I don't want you to wander alone at night, no matter how big you are, and I want to check on Hansollie myself" the prince stated, gathering his clothes and hurriedly putting them on.

"You stay here and sleep, ok? I'll be back in just a few minutes and we can cuddle" he said more softly to the boys laying in his bed, already tucked and warm under the blankets, before hurrying toward the door.

"Cheol wait!" Jisoo cried out, and, as he tunred around to see what his lover needed, Seungcheol could only see fear on his face, so much that even Jeonghan struggled to clam him down and push him to lay back on the bed.

"D-don't go...I don't want you to leave us" he whimpered

"Hey baby, it's ok, I'll be quick, it'll only be a few minutes, you'll fall asleep before I come back. C'mon, lay down with Hannie and don't worry" the prince said, walking back to the bed to take the boy's hands in his own, kissing his palm before looking confidently in his eyes as he added

"You're safe here, I promise"

After that, he reached Mingyu, who was still waiting by the door and slipped out in the huge hallways, leaving the two alone.

Jisoo tried to calm his racing heart and listened to his brother, finally settling back on the bed and closing his eyes, telling himself his agitation, the unsettling feeling in his gut that something horrible was about to happen, was just his mind playing tricks on him.

Just a few minutes after the boy had closed his eyes, he heard the door handle creak under someone's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	13. Dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone come into the room, but it's not Seungcheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: explicit description of heavy violence, rape and murder. This is a really dark chapter, so I'll put a breif recap in the end notes. If you're triggered by the things I mentioned, skip to the ending notes

The door hinges creaked under the weight of the wood panel being slowly pushed open, the acute sound soon followed by several others.

Just besides the regular, comforting sound of Jeonghan's breathing, Jisoo could hear another breath, this time slightly ragged and fatigued, followed by slow, but steady steps toward the bed.

That had to be Seungcheol, maybe he had run a little to reach the bedroom faster, worried about them and not wanting to leave them alone, which explained his heavy breathing. 

But why was he locking the door behind him? 

The unsettling feeling in Jisoo's stomach grew with every step the man took in their direction and the slave just couldn't keep on pretending to sleep anymore when the sound stopped, the presence just beside him, his hitching breath drilling into Jisoo's brain and telling him something was wrong. Telling him that this wasn't Seungcheol.

He snapped his eyes open, a scream of pure fear dying in his throat as he took in the big frame of an old man looking down to him, the dim moonlight enough to illuminate his eyes, wide and with pupils blown so big that they swallowed his whole iris.

His gaze was unfocused but hungry as it followed the sensual curve of Jisoo's body under the covers, while the smell around the man was almost...sweet, fruity.

The man's eyes ran up the slave's frame, until they met the terrified look in his eyes.

Time stopped for a few seconds while slave and intruder stared at each other and the realization that the man wasn't sane sank onto Jisoo. He wanted to scream, take his bother and run from the creepy man, but his body was petrified, unable to even cast his eyes away

Absolute silence reigned between them as the dangerous aura from the stranger grew by the second, tension building up until it shattered completely.

With a quick movement of his hand, the man teared the covers from Jisoo's body, his lips curving into a sick and twisted grin as he landed one of his knees on the mattress, trying to reach for the boy.

The sudden movement snapped Jisoo back to reality and he regained control over his muscles just in time to avoid the man. 

A ear-shattering scream finally climbed his way out of his throat, shaking his twin awake.

The first thing Jeonghan saw was chaos. His brother was on his back, just beside him and trying to protect him, crawling away from something, someone, making his way toward them, emitting disgusting breaths and grunts that almost sounded like a laugh.

"Jisoo- Shua what's going on?" He asked, his mind still confused in sleep and fear, while he wrapped an arm around his brother's chest, pulling him close and shrinking in his spot, feeling helpless against the terrifying shadow.

Joshua opened his mouth to answer, but the man beat him and spoke for the first time.

"I hoped to find you" he chuckled, his voice thick and slurred "My son always had good taste for his whores and you look just so delicious, I can't wait to fuck in those tight holes of yours, rape you so good you'll be dripping with my cum for days" 

As he pronounced those sick, twisted words, his eyes grew bigger and bigger, until they were bulging out of his skull, a look of total madness overcoming his features and the sweet smell becoming too much for the two helpless brothers, who could only cower in fear.

"STAY AWAY FROM US" Jeonghan yelled at him, before taking his brother's hand and drag him off the bed, the two standing on shaky legs while they ran at the door.

The long haired slave pulled with his whole strength at the handle, his movements erratic and out of control because of fear, while the man came down from the bed as well and chased after them.

"Don't be fucking cunts, I'm the king, two sluts like you can't say no to me" he growled, spit dripping from his lips and arms reaching toward them.

The two dodged his grip just a split second before he could close his fingers on them, ducking and then sprinting toward the bathroom. If they couldn't escape, maybe they could hide and keep him out until Seungcheol came back and knew what was going on.

However, they hadn't considered how fast the king could actually move, so the man chased after them again, but, this time, they weren't fast enough to escape him. 

Launching forward, the man took Jisoo's wrist in an iron hold, pulling the boy so harshly that his other hand escaped Jeonghan's grip.

"NO!! DON'T TOUCH HIM" the long haired boy shouted, turning quickly around and running to help his twin.

Jisoo was crying and thrashing in the king's arms, but all his efforts seemed useless while the man dragged him toward the bed.

The king ungracefully pushed him on the disheveled sheets, pulling at his ankles if the boy tried to crawl away, only to be interrupted by Jeonghan's weak attempts to keep him away from his brother.

The slave pulled at his clothes from behind him, but the king landed a powerful, harsh slap on his cheek with a grunt, so painful that the boy fell to the floor.

Tears of fear, anger and frustration were flowing down his eyes, blurring his vision, but he wouldn't give up so easily. They had escaped from that life, they had fought for years to finally get to a good place, a place where they were taken care of, loved and respected. One man couldn't just take all their efforts, all the effort Jeonghan put into keeping his brother safe, and throw it out of the window in mere minutes. It wasn't right, it was enough to send someone crazy.

But Jeonghan wouldn't have relented, wouldn't have allowed him to make Jisoo go through what had happened to him for years.

He got back up, his head spinning and his lip bleeding from where one of the king's rings had split it, but he was still standing.

Once again, he charged toward their abductor as the latter was starting to strip down, one hand forcefully keeping Jisoo's legs parted and the other pulling at his own robes to reveal his throbbed cock.

Jeonghan, this time, tried to push him from the side, putting all his strength into moving that massive and disgusting body, wanting to keep him as far as possible from his twin's trembling frame.

This time, his attack sorted an effect. The man stumbled a little, but didn't fall to the ground. However, he looked enraged, even more angry and wild than before as he growled a "Stupid bitch" and gripped a handful of the slave's long hair.

Jeonghan cried out in pain at the burn on his scalp, while the king pulled and dragged him down, until the boy was on the floor at his feet.

A series of kicks, punches and spits then began to fall on Jeonghan's naked, defenseless body, the slave trying to protect his eyes and head with his arms and his stomach by curling on himself, but the hits just seemed to never stop and pain started to bloom throughout his body just like bruises were probably spreading on his delicate skin.

He felt bones crack, his breath being kicked from his lungs and his stomach crushed. He felt his spine creak under the hits and his skin being lacerated and ripped open, while the most humiliating and degrading words were hissed at him.

But the only thing his mind was able to focus on was, once again, his brother. His brother who was crying his eyes out, his brother who was whimpering loudly and screaming at the king to stop, his brother who was pulling at his clothes in vain.

Until he was being beaten, Joshua was safe and that was all that mattered to Jeonghan.

The hits finally came to a stop and the slave's body was allowed to gain his breath a little, though even that was painful, but the peace didn't last long.

With the only eye he could currently use, Jeonghan saw the king walking away from him to drag Jisoo back to the bed. His heart sank as he watched the man take one of the chains Seungcheol used on his slave and lock it to his twin's wrists after wrapping it around one the poles that supported the canopy bed.

Jeonghan though his effort had been useless, that, in the end, he hadn't been able to protect the person he most loved in this world and now, beaten and hurt, there was no way he could even stand back up. However, to his great relief, the king soon left the boy alone.

"I'll think about you later" he grunted as he made his way back to Jeonghan, once again gripping his hair and pulling him up.

The slave had no way to fight or resist and he really had no reason to, if he could ensure Jisoo was untouched.

So he let himself be dragged through the room to the prince's desk, the air filled with the king's grunts and with Joshua's desperate protests that fell on deaf ears.

The king unceremoniously moved his arm across the table, making everything that laid on it fall to the floor, including Seungcheol's precious notes, important documents and even a glass vase that shattered at the impact.

The man then used the now clear surface to shove Jeonghan on it, bend him over so that his torso would be pressed on the cold wood and his feet could barely touch the ground, ass exposed for the king to abuse.

He gave a few slaps at the already raw and bruised skin, before pushing his hips against his own crotch, his length already rock-hard and wet, aching to bury itself in the slave's broken body.

By the time the king finally sank in him and his fruity smell overcame his senses, Jeonghan had zoned out completely. His mind had basically separated from his body as a coping mechanism, something he had trained to do for years when this was a daily occurrence. His eyes became glassy and his body just gave up, going limp against the surface while his thoughts focused on the only positive aspect of the situation: the fact that Jisoo was safe.

He closed himself in his little, happy place in the back of his mind while his insides were being pushed apart and his body was jerked forward with every thrust, greedy hands traveling on him to corrupt and bruise the few inches of skin that were still pure of violence, until the physical pain he had tried to ignore just became too much and he passed out.

____________________

Joshua couldn't believe this was happening again. 

Joshua couldn't believe he was being forced to watch his twin being raped once again.

Joshua just couldn't take it, he couldn't allow it, but he knew he was too weak to do anything.

His restless, chaotic pulling at the chain that connected his wrists to the pole seemed completely useless and the tears that blurred his vision didn't help. His mind was unable to focus on anything that wasn't his brother's body being shoved and beaten on the desk, prepared to be once again taken against his will.

His cries and shouts seemed to not even bother the king and the boy even wondered if he was actually emitting any sound or if it was just in his imagination, his vocal chords too raw to even croak out a single word at this point.

His screams, however, never left his mind.

A mess of "STOP", "PLEASE" and "LET HIM GO" echoing in his brain without pause, all his pain and grief being channeled in broken voice, but it was all in vain.

The king had finally lowered his pants, the last obstacle to Jeonghan's abuse now gone and Jisoo had to watch from behind as the man lined up and sank into his unwilling, defenseless twin with a single, harsh thrust. 

Jeonghan didn't emit a single sound, but, in his stance, Jisoo's body almost convulsed, his muscles spasming in sorrow and frustration and anger and disgust that this had to happen to them, that this had to happen again.

His cries bacame even more acute, both his mind and body refusing what was going on in front of him and shutting down completely. No more reasonable or logic thoughts occupied his brain as his heart shattered in his chest, but his body didn't give up.

On the contrary, his muscles seemed to be moved by desperation alone and a new strength he had never felt bagan to flow in his arms, so much that the resistant, but thin chain started to loose up

The rings it was made out of began to loose up and open as one pulled at the other, helped by the incessant rubbing it did against the wooden pole, now splintered and raw. In just a few minutes, Jisoo finally found himself free from the only thing that kept him away from his brother and the tragedy that was taking place on his body.

He looked at the broken chain dangling from his wrists, panting harshly, chest and throat raw with all the shouting and begging he had voiced while his distraught, confused mind registered he could actually do something to save Jeonghan.

The king hadn't noticed that the chain had broken and before he could turn around and see him, Jisoo attacked, aware of the fact he had the surprise factor on his part.

It all happened at an extreme speed, but, in the slave's mind, it was like he was going in slow motion. 

He scrambled to his feet, his legs spasming in pain because of the previous sex and because he had probably pulled a muscle while trying to escape, but the adrenaline flowing in his veins didn't allow him to fall. This was his only chance.

Even in his unstable and shaky state, he managed to run to the other part of the room, picking up a huge fragment of glass the king had previously broken, pointy and sharp enought to function as a dagger.

He ignored the way it cut into his palm and made blood dripple down his wrist. He ignored the acute burning in his fingers and just tightened his grip on it, before running at full force toward the man who was abusing his twin and planting his weapon right under his ribs with a shattered and broken cry that contained all of his sorrow, anger and frustration.

Everything stilled as soon as he sank the glass in the king's torso. He could hear his ribs break and creak under the intrusion and his flesh being ripped open while blood began to seep through the fabric on his upper body and stain Jisoo's own hands and chest, but he didn't let go.

He pushed harder, until his palms pressed against the king's abdomen, and he finally retired his hands leaving the glass in his body.

As soon as the dagger had penetrated in his body, the king had stopped all of his movements. His hands were still gripping Jeonghan's unconscious body, but his hips had stilled inside him, his head turned to look at the slave who had dared to interrupt him.

"You-" the man said, but couldn't finish his insult as a harsh cough interrupted him, blood coming up his throat and staining his lips as he instinctively spat it out, the red substance ending on Jisoo's face.

After that, the king's body spasmed heavily, his legs giving up under him, letting his heavy frame fall to the ground.

Joshua, however, was more worried about another body.

Without the king's dirty hands to support him against the desk, Jeonghan began to slide down the polished wood, but his brother was quick enough to wrap his arms aroun his chest and pull him aside.

The boy kneeled on the floor and cradled his twin's bruised and broken body against his chest, pressing their foreheads together and crying above him.

An endless string of "I'm sorry" and "Forgive me" left his lips, mixed with prayers to every god he knew for his brother's life. He couldn't lose him, not in this way, not to someone's abusive actions.

They stayed there for what felt like hours: Jisoo covered in blood that wasn't his, hugging Jeonghan close, while the king convulsed and suffered on the floor just a couple of meters from them, until, eventually, every noise that came from him ceased, his body slumping on the cold marble in a puddle of his own blood.

A deafening silence fell upon them, the lack of sound welcomed by Jisoo, who had only heard grunts and shouts for the last minutes, while the light in the room seemed to become even darker than before and loneliness engulfed the desperate boy.

That, until the handle began shaking again, maneuvered by someone who was clearly panicking and finally opening to reveal Seungcheol's paled face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: the king comes in the room and, even if the twins try to run from him, manages to get a hold on them. J3onghan sacrifice himself to keep Jisoo safe and gets beaten and abused. Joshua driven by rage, manages to kill the king with a sharp piece of glass and, as he lies on the floor with Jeonghan unconscious, Seungcheol comes in.
> 
> SO.  
> What can I say...I'm so sorry. It's not like a like to make them hurt, but this is all functional to a bigger plot I have in mind. You'll see eheh. I'm sorry for those who hoped nothing bad would happen, but I hope i made up for it with the king's death (ngl, it was satisfying to write 👀), but what reaction will Seungcheol have?  
> Also, I know this may sound vague right now, but every detail counts in this story, so pay attention to things that now may seem useless or random, they'll be of great importance in the future ;)
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think of this very angsty chapter and yes, you still can insult me 🙃  
> Stay safe and be happy while waiting for the next chapter (and for Seventeen's comeback lmao), see you next update ♡


	14. Fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finds out about what happened and helps the twins escape certain death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnd here's what you all hoped to see.  
> Even I am not that cruel to make Cheol hate them, but this doesn't mean there won't be troubles in the future.

Jisoo's scared and helpless expression haunted Seungcheol's mind for the whole time as he walked at a fast pace through the hallways with Mingyu just behind him.

He almost ran up the stairs when they reached the entrance to the harem.

When they surpassed the threshold, almost all the slaves were still awake.

The prince's eyes laid on Chan and Seungkwan, both naked, half asleep and clearly tired as Wonwoo and Seokmin wiped their bodies clean of sweat and cum and pressed soft kisses on every visible inch of skin, the most loving look in their eyes.

The prince smiled at the tender scene before allowing his look to wander further, where Soonyoung was softly making out with Minghao, the couple laying down next to Jun, who was already asleep on Jihoon's chest.

In the meantime, Mingyu had reached Hansol, who was sitting alone by one of the glass walls, his eyes lost in the thousands of thousands of stars above his head.

Seungcheol briefly checked on the two boys that had clearly been fucked by the other, more dominant, slaves, kissing Chan and Seungkwan on the lips and smooching their cheeks, while his hand tenderly stroked their tummies and chests.

He told them and the boys who were taking care of them to rest well, before doing the same with Soonyoung, Minghao and Jihoon, earning a grunt from the latter as he fell asleep as well.

He finally reached Mingyu and Hansol, sitting beside them and pulling the younger slave in his lap. Thought Vernon was a little taller than him and probably still growing, he had the weird ability to make himself small to fit perfectly in his arms when he was looking for comfort or cuddles.

"Hey Sollie" the prince greeted him with a kiss on his forehead

"Mingyu told me you're having troubles sleeping. What's the problem baby?" 

"It's nothing, really. I just...memories from that night sometimes get back and I can't really avoid them" the younger answered, his voice sounding as if he was fine, but hiding an undergoing sadness.

"You should've told me" Seungcheol commented as his heart broke for the boy and his terrible past that still haunted him, pulling him closer against his chest.

"You're probably right, I just...didn't want to trouble you"

"You could never be a trouble" Seungcheol murmured just inches from his face, before he caught the younger's lips in a deep, loving kiss.

He felt Hansol melt against his chest, while one his hands came up to grip his robes, his shaky fist holding tight onto him.

When they separated, the slave had a glassy look in his eyes, definitely determined by sleep and the feeling of safety his owner gave him.

"Now try to rest, ok? I have to get back but tomorrow we can talk a bit more, if you want. Mingyu is here, ok Sollie?" 

The prince said with his softest voice as he passed the boy to the taller slave, before kissing them both goodnight and leaving his lovers to a deep sleep.

He was happy Hansol seemed more at peace, but, in contrast to the silence that now reigned in the harem, his own heart was beating fast.

He wanted to get back to the twins he only now realized he had left without any defense.

"What was I thinking? Why didn't I lock the door or called back the guards?" He mumbled to himself as he ran down the tower, his apprehension growing by the minute.

At the end of the stairs, Hyunwoo and Jooheon held their position as guardians of the harem.

"Would you like one of us to accompany you back to your room, your majesty?" The captain asked and Seungcheol eagerly accepted his offer. If he needed to fight some intruder, he definitely wanted to have Hyunwoo on his side.

He tried to mask his hurry while walking back to his room, probably to try and calm himself more than the guard, repeating in his mind that everything was fine and that his lovers would be already fast asleep in his warm bed.

His heart definetly relaxed when they finally saw his bedroom door at the end of an hallway, while no sound came from it and no one could be seen in the near area.

"Thank you Hyunwoo, you can go ba-"

The prince pronounced the words in the exact same moment his hand landed on the door handle, pushing it down to realize the door was locked from the inside.

His blood ran cold in his veins, his eyes growing imperceptibly wider while he was still turned to the guard.

"Cheol...? What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asked, dropping the onorifics in front of his friend's scared expression.

Seungcheol ignored him, suddenly turning to the door and pulling at the handle frantically, anxiety gripping his heart in a frozen morse and knocking the breath out of his constricted lungs.

"Cheol, step aside" the guard seemed to have understood that the source of the prince's distress was the locked door and what it implied, so, without asking further questions, he pushed he prince aside and, summoning all of his strength, pulled at the handle, feeling the wood crack and splinter under the pressure until then metal object finally came off.

Broken the handle and the lock, the door could finally being pushed open and Seungcheol hurried to step inside, only to be presented with the image that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Jisoo's naked and trembling body was kneeling on the floor in the middle of a sea of glass splinters and blood, the dark, thick substance staining his hands, arms and chest as well, but he didn't seem to realize any of that.

In his arms was an alarmingly unconscious Jeonghan, the only sign he was still alive being the weak rising of his chest and feeble sound of his ragged breath. Even in the dark room, Seungcheol could see his body was covered in bruises and wounds that bled on his brother's body, but he wasn't able to determinate the gravity of his state.

A little further from the couple laid a slumped, half naked form Seungcheol could recognize everywhere.

His father was completely still in a puddle of his own blood that spilled copiously from a wound on his side and from his still open mouth, tensed in a disgusting expression of pain and madness, while a weirdly sweet smell overpowered the already strong scent of blood, come and sweat.

Seungcheol stilled for a few seconds, his body not able to keep up with the dizzying speed at which his mind was racing.

What the hell had happened? He had been gone for less than half an hour, how could so much have taken place in such a short span of time? Why was his father here, what had he done to his lovers, who had killed him??? And what was this flowery smell???

He felt like he was going crazy with the amount of questions that popped up in his head, two already forming before he could even answer one.

A feeble sound managed to distract him from his running thoughts, Joshua's voice.

A single, almost inaudible "Cheol?" escaped the slave's lips, his head now turned toward the open door and the two frames who were standing there, taking them in with glassy eyes.

His voice sounded broken and strained, like he had consumed all of his energy by shouting for hours straight. His throat must had been hurting, burning with every breath while his raw vocal chords emitted the weak sound.

The prince snapped back to reality, his feet finally moving toward the naked boys and falling beside them. His hands came up to cup the slave's face, his mouth gaping open as he hardly ma managed to croak some words out.

"Sh-shua what...what happened?" 

He watched in the dim light as the boy's eyes watered once again, but before the younger could answer, Hyunwoo's voice claimed their attention.

"Cheol, some guards are coming back" 

The prince's mind started to clear off a little. He only needed to hear one thing now, he would clear up the rest later.

"Jisoo, look at me. I need to know, did you kill my father?" 

New tears springed from the boy's eyes while the tension in his shoulders dissipated and he nodded, his head hanging low.

He knew he couldn't avoid punishment and he deserved to take whatever Seungcheol deemed right to him. Probably death sentence.

"It's not his fault though. I did it, not Jeonghan" he whimpered out, desperate to protect his twin from a punishment he didn't deserve, hopeful the prince would understand.

"Ok Shua, it's ok" Seungcheol murmured to him while calling his friend with his hand "everything will be ok"

After that, he got up, facing Hyunwoo.

"Take them to the hot springs room, use the secret passage from my bathroom, I'll tell something to throw the guards off. When you hear the hallways are clear of any guard or servant, bring them to the harem and run to get the physician, my personal doctor though, not the royal one. Bring her to the harem, I need her to take care of them both"

He whispered the instructions to the huge guard, who, even though he was still confused, only nodded.

With the last few moments they had left, Seungcheol crouched down next to Jisoo once again.

"You did nothing wrong Shua, I promise you and Hannie will be ok, but I need you to trust me and Hyunwoo ok? I need you to let Jeonghan go so he can keep you safe and follow him. Can you do that for me?" He gently coaxed the slave to lose the embrace on his twin's body, allowing the guard to pick Jeonghan up.

He then pulled Joshua to his feel, repeating his last question.

"Love, can you do that for me?" 

The slave nodded, a sparkle of awareness shining in his glassy eyes as he stood on shaky legs.

Seungcheol smiled at him and kissed his forehead, before retrieving a blanket from the bed and covering him with it.

"Now go" he promped them and watched as Hyunwoo guided the smaller boy toward his bathroom, until they disappeared behind the door.

He then walked closer to his father's body, circling around it to take in his half naked state, his dick still out, now soft, but still smeared in precum.

It didn't take a genius to understand what had actually happened while he was away.

"You really stayed a disgusting being til your last breath, uh?" Seungcheol murmured to the corpse in front of him, careful to not step or touch his blood to avoid being suspected of his murder.

Just like he didn't want to be a suspect, he wanted to protect his slaves. He knew Jisoo hadn't really had a choice in such a situation and their past largely explained why he would be so triggered by another assault.

The slave would've definetly been sentenced to death and he couldn't allow it. 

With a last glance at his father's body, the prince walked back to the door, putting up his best shocked expression and calling loudly for the guards.

____________________

From behind the shelf, Jisoo and Hyunwoo could hear in the distance Seungcheol's voice, calling frantically for help in a scared tone, saying something about an assassin who had sneaked into the palace and killed the king in his room.

The slave was still in a total state of shock after what had happened and his mind struggled to register and understand everything his master was saying.

Was he referring to him? He must have, he was the assassin...but then why did he let him escape, no, why did he HELP him escape? Why wasn't he telling the guards his name and that he had murdered the king?

Everything was too much for him, too much to handle and to process, he had to stop.

His feet staggered on the cold stone of the secret passage and he almost tripped on himself, stopped in his fall by one of the walls.

"Hey are you alright, Jisoo?" Hyunwoo asked him, turning around and seeing him slowly slide down the wall.

Tears swelled in the boy's eyes while the small but painful wounds on his feet and legs, made by the glass splinters he had kneeled on, continued to bleed out and sting.

"I-I shouldn't be here, I...I didn't mean to-" he stuttered, his thoughts mixing together in a confused haze that monopolized his mind, making him feel like he was going crazy.

"Jisoo, we have to keep going, you and Seungcheol will talk later, but now he's helping you both and we need to take advantage of that. I know it's painful, but try to keep walking, the more time we spend here, the more we risk to lose Jeonghan" the guard reminded him and that seemed to shake the younger out of his panic.

He sniffled and hurriedly dried his eyes, shakily standing up again and moving one feet after the other.

The gentle guard sometimed helped him and encoraged him when he saw exhaustion taking over him, but, in several minutes and with a bit of sturggle, they managed to find the other door, the one that lead to the hot springs room.

"Stay here and be silent, ok?" Hyunwoo whispered to him, laying Jeonghan on the floor for a second and stalking toward the door. From there, only a couple of passages and hallways were between them and the harem entrance, but he had to be sure no one would see them while they crossed them.

He slowly opened the door only a tiny slit, immediately closing it back when he saw a troop of five soldiers running their way. Luckily, they seemed hurried and didn't even pay attention to their hideout that, at that hour of the night, was presumably empty.

Instead, the men were running toward the prince's chambers.

-The voice must have been spread already- Hyunwoo though and just a couple of seconds later a loud sound of bells resonated through the empty walls of the palace.

"What's this?" Came the alarmed, frightened question from Jisoo, who was cradling his twin's head in his lap.

"It's probably the alarm, they're looking for the culprit, but you don't have to worry. No one suspects of you" the older tried to reassure him.

It was only natural that every guard and citizen would be alerted of the fact that a murderer, the king's murderer, was probably still in the palace and wondering freely, probably trying to find a way to escape.

He had to bring the twins back to the harem now, before someone could think of searching the hot springs room.

He picked Jeonghan's body up once again, supporting him in his arms and helped Jisoo to his feet.

"We have to go, now"

With a last peek to the hallway outside of the room they were in and assuring no one was there, the three slipped out of the door in absolute silence 

They stalked in the large hallway and made their way to the end of it. Again, Hyunwoo peeked from around the corner and, thankfully the way was clear. 

They tiptoed until they could finally see the harem entrance, a clearly worried and restless Jooheon pacing in front of it.

The guard seemed to relax as soon as he saw them coming his way, before he realized in what condition they were.

"Hyunwoo what...what the hell happened? Why did you leave with the prince and come back with... oh god is he still breathing? And why are the guards all running around?" The boy bombarded them with questions that couldn't be answered.

"Jooheon. Not now" the older hushed him.

"I'll explain but I need your help now. Go find Seungcheol's personal doctor and bring her here immediately, I'll be upstairs with the slaves and protect them" 

The guard nodded and followed his superior's orders, running off into the dark.

Hyunwoo and Jisoo then began the climb to the harem, the guard now carrying a lantern to light up their path.

All the other slaves were asleep, but they were in too much hurry and in too much distress to be careful to not wake them up.

The guard hurriedly moved some cushions and sheets to lay Jeonghan's body on them.

"I'll look over him until the physician comes, you go and wash the blood" he ordered Jisoo, who kneeled on the border of the pool, finally taking in his how dirty he looked, how guilty he looked.

His eyes widened as he reflected himself in the clear water, the moonlight filtering through the glass ceiling enough to allow him to see the stains on his face, hands, arms and chest, now a dark brown colour that the blood had dried up.

Tears swelled once again in his eyes, painting clear tracks whenever they fell on his cheeks while he immersed his hands in the pool, tinting the water red.

His sobs and whimpers soon woke some of the other slaves up.

Jun was the first to see him and reach for him.

"J-Jisoo what are you doing here? Where's Jeon- IS THAT BLOOD?" the taller screamed, his mind waking up suddenly as he took in the dark stains on the other's skin.

If Joshua could hope to be left alone for some time, all his dreams went to shreds when the boy shouted. The whole harem had now woke up, stirring and sitting up to see what the fuss was about.

However, all of their questions were cut off by the arrival of the doctor. The woman had been clearly thrown off the bed, her hair disheveled and messy, while her robes could barely considered decent, but she didn't seem to care.

She stalked straight to where Hyunwoo had Jeonghan laid down, carrying her bag full of bandages, oils and medical herbs.

"What's the matter?" She asked, straight forward and serious, kneeling down while a small crowd of slaves surrounded her and the unconscious boy, worry and pain all of their eyes.

She quickly checked the damage Jeonghan's body had received, before swiftly starting working, beginning from his ribs and the dark patches that were blooming on the area.

"Y-you can save him, right?" Jisoo asked, tears in his eyes once again, but, at least, the traces of blood had left his beautiful face.

"I can, if he pulls through the night. I can't make a miracle, but your twin is strong kid, he'll make it" she tried to reassure him, before adding 

"Now, all of those who aren't strictly necessary to me, begone, I need space and time" 

Seungkwan sat beside her to pass her what she needed with shaky hands, his scared, worried look fixated on his lover, while Minghao was instructed to press some gauze on the boy's open wounds. Wonwoo was the first one to get up and reach for Jisoo, the slave still in a total state of distressed, trying to pull him away from the devastating show of raw flesh and bruises that was his brother. The smaller slave tried to fight and whine, but the taller eventually managed to pick him up. 

However, the doctor herself stopped him in his tracks.

"Wait...bring him back here" she said, stopping her hands for a second and just observing Jeonghan's chest and expression.

In fact, as soon as his twin had left his side, the slave's breath had started to get more ragged and come out at a quickened pace, while his expression had subconsciously contorted in a pained one.

Only Jisoo's presence to his side once again managed to calm the alarming symptoms, so the doctor was forced to accept the small boy near her, allowing him to latch his fingers into his brother's ones and stay there, his eyes never leaving Jeonghan's face,no matter how tired, in pain and distress he himself was.

Jisoo saw the night slowly fade into morning as the physician worked restlessly to cure his brother, her only source of light being the lantern Hyunwoo had taken before. 

Every second that passed, every breath Jeonghan's damaged lungs took was both an immense source of joy and an endless agony for him, always fearing it could be his last.

Dawn had came and passed before the doctor could deem her work done. She sat back against a pillow, drying some sweat on her forehead as she took in the bandages that covered almost the totality of Jeonghan's body, the dark herbal mixes she had spread on his skin to avoid bruises and scarring, his now regular breathing and the several rolls of gauze plastered in deep red at his side.

"Congratulations kid, your twin made it and I'm guessing some of the merit is also yours" she kindly smiled at Jisoo, who finally raised his eyes to look at her with big eyes that filled with tears as soon as he heard her words. At least, out of all the times he had cried that night, this was out of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks God Shown exists, what would have we done without him?
> 
> Also, I opened another parenthesis I'm not sure when I'll be able to close, Hansol's past. I imagined it to be a quite particulars story, so I hope I'll able to incorporate it well.  
> Since I'm writing this story chapter by chapter (I finished this literally 10 minutes ago) and not planning it at least 4/5 chapter ahead like I did with my first long fic, if I come up with other ideas/side stories it's difficult to incorporate them, 'cause i sometimes realize i should've said something in past chapters, but I can't go back, so I'm sorry if some things come out as messy, I'll try to organize everything so that everything is explained in the end.
> 
> Now I'm really curious to know what you think will happen from now on and never forget the king isn't the only bad guy in this story eheh
> 
> As always, thank you for being so patient and supportive *sends virtual cookies*   
> Be safe and I'll see you next update ♡


	15. Dubbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol tells the "official" version of the story, but not everyone believes him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE I AM, I SWEAR IM NOT DEAD AND I HAVEN'T ABADONED THIS I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY.  
> Truth is, I had a busy week and I lacked motivation and, more generally will to live lol. Eve if I had free time I never found the motivation to write.  
> Plus, the first part of this chapter felt so difficult write and I don't even know why. I wrote a paragraph and I had to spend like two hours to think of what i should've written next. A torture.
> 
> Luckily the second part came much easier and I literally wrote it in an hour and finished it ten minutes ago. I didn't want to keep you waiting another minute and I posted it immediately, you'll forgive me if there are a few mistakes -.-

Seungcheol knew it was just a matter of time before someone began to see the cracks, the thing that didn't quite fit and the details that couldn't be explained in his improvised explanation, but, for the time being, that was the only thing his shook mind could think of.

"Your majesty, please tell us what happened" one of the guards asked him once they had guided him to another room and had put a blanket on it. He had also been checked by the old doctor of the palce, an old friend of his father and therefore despised by the prince, but there was nothing wrong with him, so that went quickly.

He had been then moved to room used for diplomatic meetings, in which he could sit or lay down comfortably on soft cushions.

From where he was, he could hear the fast steps and frantic rattles of soldiers and servants, all of them running around in the hallways in search of an assassin they wouldn't have found.

"I already told you" the prince almost snapped at the man before him, before taking a deep breath and calm himself down. After all he was just doing his job.

"I had dinner in the harem and then spent some time with three of my slaves in my room. I sent the guards away because I didn't want them to hear or disturb us, but I locked the door. Nothing happened while I was with them, but then I accompanied them back to the harem, I was away for less than half an hour and, when I came back, my father was dead in my room. If there's anyone who should receive an explanation, that's me" 

The guard seemed quite intimidated by this demeanor and definitely worried about his words. 

"A-and did all of your slaves go back to the harem, my lord?" 

"Yes, I personally accompanied them because there was no guard that could escort them back" 

"Very well then" the soldier cleared his throat

"I give you my word that almost every guard in the palace is now investigating and trying to find the culprit, my lord, but the man seems to have disappeared in thin air"

"He shouldn't be too far from my room, the homicide is very recent so he wouldn't have had the time to leave the palace, but search on the outside as well, maybe he's aware of some kind of passage we don't know about" the prince instructed.

"Yes sir"

In that moment, Hyunwoo came running toward them. He looked hurried and his breath was labored and short, like he had been running at full speed to reach the prince.

He immediately kneeled down to him, while Seungcheol made a small nod, acknowledging his presence.

"Captain, what took you so much?" He sternly asked his friend.

"I beg your pardon, my prince, I struggled to find a guard that could take my place in protecting the harem entrance" he huffed out.

"I just got notice of what happened, my deepest condolences, your majesty" he added after a second of pause.

"Thank you, captain. Could you please leave me and the captain alone for a few minutes, please?" The prince said, the last phrase directed to the soldier who was still with them. The man bowed to both the prince and his superior, before leaving the room.

As soon as the door clicked closed behind him, Seungcheol stood up and walked closer to his friend.

"So? Are they safe? Did the doctor come? How's Jeonghan?" He whispered, his voice clearly worried and anxious while everything he could hear was the fast pounding of his heart in his chest.

"Calm down Seungcheol" Hyunwoo said, putting his hands on the prince's shoulders in a comforting way.

"I brought them back safely and Jooheon went to call the physician, she's currently with Jeonghan. As for Jisoo, he is deeply shook and scared to death, I think he's repressing his true emotions for the sake of his brother's safety, but he'll breakdown sooner or later. Other than that, he's pretty much fine, only some small cuts on his legs and...bruises on his wrists and hips. Jeonghan on the other hand isn't doing well" the guard added, looking as his friend's eyes watered.

"The doctor said he'll make it if he survives the night, but, well, he's severely wounded, as you could also see" he ended sadly.

"Fuck" Seungcheol growled, hurriedly drying his eyes and turning away from him.

"Seungcheol...what happened while you were in the harem?" Hyunwoo asked, although he could probably already take a guess.

"I'm not sure yet and the only one who can tell us for sure is Jisoo, but I think...I think my father came in my room while the twins were without any protection and he tried to rape them. Well, I guess he succeeded, at least in Jeonghan's case" he explained, leaning over a wooden desk, his head hanging low between his shoulders.

He had lost all the reagality he possessed only minutes before, when he ordered the guards around, now he just looked tired and...desperate.

"So...Jisoo killed your father, right?" 

The prince limited to a slow nod, before straightening up and turning his penetrating gaze to his friend.

"You understand I have to keep them safe, right? This is all my fault because I couldn't keep them safe, Jisoo had no choice but to do that and, even if it's murder, I can't blame him. He'll be sentenced to immediate death if everyone find out and all for tryinig to protect his brother. They are the real victims here"

"I understand Seungcheol and you know I'm faithful to whatever you decide, but it'll be hard to explain everything without them suspect of the slaves and, at the very least, they'll want to question them...if they see in what condition Jeonghan is...it goes without saying they'll suspect he and Jisoo are in some way involved in this"

"I know, I know what will happen from now and I'm desperately trying to find a solution, but it's hard Hyunwoo" the prince answered sadly, flopping back down on the small sofa he was sat on before. He was extremely tired and his head felt like it was about to explode from the pain.

"Hey, relax for a bit now, most of the guards are searching the palace, no one will think about them until tomorrow, so we have some time" the guard tried to comfort him, passing his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Moreover, how do you feel about...you know?" He asked after a brief pause

"My father? That's another good question" the prince huffed out in a humorless laugh

"The fact that he's dead is honestly a relief, if I have to be sincere, even if he couldn't stop annoy me even after his death. I'm also furious for what he's done to the twins and, if Jisoo wouldn't have killed him yet, I would've probably done it myself. However...he was still my father, so I guess I should feel some kind of sadness" he concluded.

"You can't control your own feelings and, even if he was your father, he was still a piece of shit, it's only natural you feel more free now"

"Yeah well, I'll have to fake my despair anyway, I better start now so I'll be ready for the funerals, some days from now"

In that moment, they were interrupted by a delicate knock on the door, Hyunwoo standing back up immediately and assuming his authoritative aura again, like he was reporting to his prince and not comforting him in his pain.

Seungcheol also straightened his back and schooled his face in a serious expression, before raising his voice and saying

"Come in"

Luck seemed to have abandoned him that evening, because the face that peeked from the door was the last he would've wanted to see.

Seunghyun had a little, knowing and irritating smirk plastered on his face, as if he had come to make fun of Seungcheol instead of offering his support.

"My most sincere condolences, my prince. You must be in a great pain right now" he offered as soon as he entered, elegantly closing the door behind him.

"Thank you Seunghyun" the younger dryly offered, muoth stretched in a thin line and jaw tensed in irritation.

"The guards briefly told me what happened, it's such a tragic and scary situation" 

"It is indeed" Seungcheol agreed, his look sharpening. Where was Seunghyun going with a speech like that?

"We're very lucky you and none of your slaves were in the room when that vile assassin came, then. The kingdom couldn't have beared the loss of both the king and the hereditary king"

Seeing as the other stayed silent to his words, the councilor continued.

"And do you have an idea on who it might have committed such a brutal crime, my lord?" 

Seungcheol could swear to have seen his smirk widen imperceptibly in that moment, but the older was quick to hide his twisted amusement.

"Not yet, no" the prince admitted "The guards are investigating and looking for the hit man, but there are no traces of him at the moment" he offered, before standing up and approaching the door, Hyunwoo on his heels, scowling in spite at the third man in the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend some time alone. I suggest you go back to you chambers and lock the door, the assassin could still be freely wondering the halls" Seungcheol said, his tone firm and regal as he opened the door.

"Of course, your majesty" Seunghyun bowed to him with fake reverence "I bid you good night, then"

"Good night" the prince sternly answered, before finally stepping in the chaos that reigned in the hallways, directed to a safe room he could spend the rest of the night in, the grounding presence of Hyunwoo always at his side. 

The prince didn't turn around, not even once, to look at his former friend, so he couldn't see his smirk turning into a sick smile and his eyes sharpening, and he also totally missed the way the councilor approached a guard just outside the room they were previously in.

"Tell me, my friend" he started "Do you believe the story of the faceless assassin?"

"Why shouldn't I, my lord?" The soldier naïvely asked.

"Well, you would think a professional hit man would use his own weapon instead of an improvised one made out of a glass shred, don't you agree?"

The guard furrowed his brows for a few moments, his mind working and trying to keep up with the cryptic words of the other man, before he finally raised his eyes and carefully asked

"What do you mean with that, my lord?"

Seunghyun's pupils didn't leave for a single second Seungcheol's back as he answered a simple

"Come to my room tomorrow if you want to know that. Oh and feel free to bring some other guards you might deem interested"

Before he turned to the opposite direction and walked away, a silent and elegant shadow in the dark that soon disappeared into the night, leaving the guard to think it had all been a mirage.

________________________

Seunghyun sat at his desk, a pen twirling in his long fingers as he stared at the door to his studio with a satisfied smirk, like he had all the answers in this world.

His twisted smile only grew at clatter of armors and chaotic whispers that approached him from the outside, the noises clearly coming from a decent groups of guards.

His friend had accepted his suggestion, then. Good.

He prepared to hear the door click open, his fingers stopping, delicately laying the pen on the wooden desk and interlacing with each other on the councilor's chest as the face of the soldier he had approached the night before peeked from behing the panel.

"Good morning, my friend, please come in" Seunghyun smiled with fake benevolence, inviting the men to fully enter and close the door behind them with a theatrical gesture of his hand.

"I see you all heard from this wise man what I said yesterday. Please suit yourself" he purred, now talking to the other men that accompanied the guard, the group reaching a good dozen of people. The more the better anyway.

He nodded to the small circle of cushions and small sofas he used to relieve guests and discuss about state affairs, before getting up and walking to small cabinet, reaching for an expensive liquor the king himself had given to him and a set of several small cups, made out of the finest pottery in the realm.

He then made some space in the circle for himself and gave out the cups, filled with the dark brown liquid the soldiers had already started to salivate over.

He indulged himself in some small talk, both to ease the atmosphere and to investigate the positions of the guards about the current situation of the kingdom. More specifically, their thoughts about Seungcheol.

"Naah the boy is too young and soft" one of the oldest guards groaned after some time 

"I heard he wants to abolish slavery, he must be crazy" another one added, shaking his head

"Hey that's better for us, if those pretty things in the harem aren't legally his anymore, that means we can take turns and show them what a real man looks like" another laughed out loudly, hiccups interrupting him here and there, but earning a chaotic set of laughter nonetheless.

Seunghyun smirked, this was his chance.

"Yeah well, those are definitely pretty, but I wouldn't fuck an assassin" he calmly murmured, seemingly more interested in the bottom of his glass than in the silence he had just caused.

"Uh? What do you mean, my lord?" One of the men asked, the others also openly interested.

"You're intelligent men" Seunghyun exclaimed "I'm sure you've noticed as well that something is off about the king's assassination"

The group around him exchanged some dubious looks and whispered murmurs.

"Yesterday you talked about the weapon, if I'm correct" the man Seunghyun had chatted with that same night spoke up.

"That's right, and that is only one of the many things I find suspicious in the whole affair"

"Would you mind explain yourself better, my lord?" One of the man politely asked.

Seunghyun took great satisfaction in feeling himself superior, knowing his intelligence and education couldn't be compared to those of simple soldiers and manipulating people who hadn't any mean to defend themselves from his tricks had always been his favorite hobby.

So he grinned and started speaking.

After having repeated the example of the glass splinter, he continued with more examples.

"Let's also talk about the way the king was found in. He wasn't wearing pants and he definitely had had sex with someone, or, at least, he had tried. Why would someone have sex while an assassin is coming for him. And why was he in the price's room? If the hit man was there, then he was definitely looking for Seungcheol, so why did he kill the king? And what about the other stains of blood that were found in different parts of the room?"

"Maybe the king had managed to strike a few hits to the assassin as well? He could've wounded him, so that blood could belong to thw hit man" of the guards suggested, but his thesis was also cut off short by Seunghyun next words.

"Than the assassin would have been pretty easy to find, don't you think? A man who's bleeding can't go too fast or far, he couldn't have escaped from the guards running in the palace for the whole night" 

The soldier lowered his head with a slow nod, deep in thought, before another one intervened.

"I think you're right, my lord, something's fishy about this whole thing, but then how would you explain the murder?"

Seunghyun leaned toward the centre of the circle, like he was going to reveal an ancient secret to some lucky commoners.

"My personal opinion is that the crime was committed by the prince himself or by one of his slaves on his behalf. No one can confirm what he said about habing left the room empty for several minutes, except for the slaves themselves, who wouldn't betray him, but if those sluts aren't involved, then why was thw king half naked and ready to have sex? I think his majesty tried to have his way with one of the prince's whores and another one of the slaves or the prince himself found out and, out of jealousy, they stabbed the king with an improvised blade"

"That...would make sense" the men around him murmured quietly, still ruminating on the shocking though.

"I understand this could be quite shocking for you and it's still an hypothesis" Seunghyun offered, relaxing back a little

"So I'll give you some days to decide which version you want to believe in. If you'll decide to belive me, come back so we can plan a side investigation on the matter. But, if you decide to closeyour eyes on the truth and belive the 'official' version, I beg of you to remember my suspicions are purely out of concern for the kingdom and love for the truth, so I'll ask you to not spy on me or refer of this conversation to anyone else, I'm sure you'll understand"

"You have our word we won't cause any trouble, my lord, and we thank your for your concern and for sharing your rightful doubts with us. We'll let you know about our decision" the oldest guard declared, getting up from his seat and pressing a fist to his chest, just above his heart.

The others imitated his gesture and Seunghyun got up as well, nodding his thanks to the soldiers, before the group left with deep bows and polite greetings.

Seunghyun walked back to the circle of pillows they had conversed in, col,eating the several cups and the now empty bottle of liquor. 

"Tzk such a waste of good wine" he murmured with a disgusted expression on his face "But at least it was worth it. There's no way those simple-minded brutes won't believe me" he chuckled then

"Why shouldn't they? In the end, I'm only telling the truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said many times, the king wasn't the only villain here hehe. However, he's technically right, so who knows what will happen to our main characters?
> 
> Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though it's kind of a transitioning part. As always, let me know what you think.
> 
> Thank you again for your infinite patience (I'll try to make up from it with a new one shot for my ABO series ;)) and be safe, see you next update♡


	16. Pensieri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol finally gets to speak with Jisoo and Jeonghan, but the two have different opinions about the whole thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very soft and very angsty chapter, you're warned :((
> 
> Minor trigger warning: very brief mention of past rape.

Needless to say, Seungcheol could forsee busy and tiring days ahead of him: from the river of people coming to him to "bring their most sincere condolences for his loss", to the tons of papers he had to review to organize his father's funeral and his next coronation, to the investigations that were still taking place, now expanded from the palace to the whole city. 

He felt sorry for the poor citizens whose houses were going to searched, but he couldn't think about everything at the same time and, at the moment, his first priority was to keep his lovers safe. 

It took him three whole days from the unfortunate event to finally go to the harem to check on Jisoo and Jeonghan and, to not attract any suspect on them, he had been forced to sneak out of the room where everyone thought he was sleeping with the help of Hoseok, running through the hallways in the middle of the night like a thief.  
Jooheon greeted him when he reached the entrance to the staircase and guided him up the tower with a lantern. 

He surprisingly found all of his slaves up and awake, some candles lighting up the room and showing them all cuddled up against each other by a window, th moonlight shining on their sad and tired expressions.   
The boys only noticed Seungcheol as he was approaching them, Soonyoung's lighting up in surprise and hurriedly scrambling to his feet to run to him. 

The prince didn't expect the boy to throw himself in his chest and pull him in a bone-crushing hug, almost sobbing in his shoulder.  
Seungcheol was quick to reciprocate the hug and cradle the back of younger's head with his hand, whispering soft words of comfort. 

"Why are you so upset, my love?" He murmured against the slave's hair. 

"Jeonghan comes back to the harem half dead three days ago, Jisoo has yet to say a single word about what happened and we don't see or get a word from you for the whole time" Wonwoo intervened, his expression dead serious as he stood up to face his owner  
"We were worried for you and we didn't know what to do to help the twins" he continued and Seungcheol felt his heart clench at his lover's words. 

A quick glance to the rest of his slaves told him they were all in extreme distress, some on the verge of tears, others with almost angry expressions on their faces. It also told him that Jisoo and Jeonghan weren't with them.  
One problem at the time. 

He slowly let go of Soonyoung's waist to swiftly pick him up and walk to his other lovers, sitting beside Chan and Mingyu, who immediately leaned into his sides, and maneuvering Soonyoung to straddle his lap, face buried in his chest. 

He sighed heavily, holding the younger's body with an arm to wrap the other around Chan's shoulders. 

"I guess I own you an explanation" he said, eyes never leaving the boy in his lap, still sniffling. 

"I'm sure you remember when I came here three nights ago to accompany Mingyu back. Well, in that frame of time, I made the unforgivable mistake of leaving the twins in my room without any protection. I still don't know exactly what happened and I'm here to clarify that and talk with Jisoo, but, from what I could understand...my father came into my room and assaulted them" 

Seungkwan inhaled sharply, his eyes waterimg again, before Seokmin pulled him against his chest, tenderly stroking his hair to calm him down. Seungcheol sent a grateful smile to the gentle slave, before continuing with his speech. 

"He reduced Jeonghan like that and I think he even managed to...you know. At that point Jisoo told me he took a sharp shred of glass and stabbed my father with it" 

"So h-he killed him?" Jun asked, eyes wide in shock as the prince slowly nodded, head low between his shoulders. 

"What are you going to do?" Mingyu asked, finally making him turn his head. 

"I had little time to think this through, but I want to protect them. Jisoo would be executed, but, even though it's true he did it, I don't want him to pay for someone else's mistakes" 

"Thank God. If you told us you were going to turn them in, I swear I was more than ready to punch some sense in you head" Jihoon offered, relaxing in his spot. 

The prince shyly smiled, his first sincere smile in the last three days, as small as it was, but Soonyoung moving in his lap captured his attention. 

The boy's sharp, shiny eyes peeked from the price's chest, looking up at him. His cheeks were still red and his eyes were a bit puffy, but he had stopped crying.  
"Are they gonna be ok?" He weakly asked the older  
"Please Cheol, I love them, we all love them, please take care of them" 

The confession from the smaller boy surprised Seungcheol, whose eyes slowly shifted from the slave to his other lovers, seeing in them the same worry, the same fear that only comes from the prospective of losing someone you love. He smiled softly, before returning to Soonyoung, tightening his embrace to keep the boy closer 

"I promise Soonie, I won't make the same mistake again, I'll keep them and all of you safe. I love them too, just as much as I love you all" he then murmured, before leaving a soft kiss on the slave's lips, feeling him relax against his body 

"Now I think it's time for you to go to sleep" he added after some seconds  
"So prepare for bed while I talk with Jisoo" he ordered, maneuvering Soonyoung in Mingyu's arms and kissing Chan's hair, before getting up. 

"Where are Jisoo and Jeonghan, by the way?" He asked then 

"This way" Seungkwan offered, holding one of his hands and pulling him toward a deeper area of the harem.  
They stopped in front of a secluded spot, hidden to the curious viewer by a deep purple curtain, before the younger boy turned to his master. 

"They're here, Jisoo... hasn't come out of their spot for the most of the three days and he only allowed the doctor to come in. We don't know how they are so...be delicate with them ok? He's already hurt so much" he murmured, head tilted up to look into his owner's eyes. 

The prince leaned down to catch his lips in a soft kiss  
"Thank you love, I promise I'll be careful, I just want to help them" he said, stroking the boy's soft cheeks with his thumbs 

"Now go to sleep darling, I can see you're tired" he smiled at him. The slave shortly nodded, giving him a small smile before walking back to the comfortable cuddle pile his lovers had prepared, snuggling against Minghao's lean chest. 

Seungcheol took a deep breath before moving the curtain aside, taking in the sight of his two lovers laying down on several pillows and sheets, both in deep sleep.   
While Jeonghan was on his back, arm neatly folded on his chest and face relaxed, Joshua was on one side, an arm under his brother's neck and the other thrown around his shoulders in a half hug, one of his legs covering Jeonghan's as well. 

It was clear he didn't want to let go of his twin even in their   
sleep, holding him close in a protective position. 

The prince smiled sadly at the view, his heart breaking at the thought of what they had been through. At least, the physician had pulled a half miracle on his lovers and now Jeonghan looked much better, while Jisoo's wounds were basically invisible. 

He really didn't want to disturb their rest, especially when that was probably the first time they took a good dose of sleep in three days, but he really needed to know how they here and what had happened and he didn't know when he would've managed to get back to the harem to do that. 

So the prince reluctantly moved toward the boys, careful to not wake Jeonghan up and reaching to gently shake Jisoo awake.  
The slave stirred against his brother, slowly regaining consciousness of his surroundings. 

The dim light allowed Seungcheol to see the slit of panic in the younger's eyes as soon as he took in the shape of someone else above him, surely reminding him of that night, before he realized who was the one who had wakened him, his expression relaxing in recognition. 

The older softly smiled down at him  
"Shh, it's me Shua, don't be afraid" he whispered to calm his lover down, one of his hands moving to stroke his hair. 

At the tender motion, however, the slave flinched violently, instinctively running from his hand and screwing his eyes shut, a small gasp leaving his lips. 

Seungcheol could see all the pain and fear that movement contained, his heart overflowing with both sadness and anger for his late father. He stopped his hand mid air, wondering for a second what he should've done. In the end, he kept going, softly laying his palm on Joshua's head and delicately starting petting his dark hair. 

He had already shown the two boys that the world wasn't made out of just violence, that there was still love and tenderness in it and that they deserved it.   
Now he probably had to do that again, starting back from the hurt and scared state the two were in when they had reached the palace, but he was sure he could build that trust back. And what better way to start than by turning an act that Jisoo deemed violent into something as soft and intimate as a caress. 

The prince watched patiently at the slave slowly relaxed, never recieving the impact he was expecting, until he finally pried his eyes open, peeking at Seungcheol's sweet expression. 

"I'm not here to hurt you angel, I just want to talk with you for a bit, if you're fine with that" he murmured, voice low and soft. 

Joshua studied his face for a bit before slowly nodding. 

"Then let's get out of here so we don't wake Hannie, okay?"  
The slave nodded again, getting up to follow his owner out of corner they were sleeping in. 

Seungcheol guided him to the border of the pool, rolling his pants up so he could sit on the step and keep his feet in the cool water, the moonlight shining on it and creating dynamic reflections on the several faces of the glass diamond that was the harem's ceiling.  
Jisoo imitated him, sitting beside him and letting the water sorround his lower legs, head low between his shoulders. 

They were far enough to not wake Jeonghan and not be heard from the other slaves, so the prince started talking. 

"I want to ask you what happened in my room three nights ago. I need to know so I can help you, you understand love?" 

Through the reflection of the younger's face on the water, he could see Joshua seemed... disturbed. His eyebrows were furrowed in an expression of frustrated confusion, like he couldn't quite grasp something in the whole situation and that was throwing him off. 

He finally spoke after a few seconds, directing his frustration in Seungcheol's direction.  
"No, actually. I don't understand. I don't understand why you're doing this" 

"What do you mean with 'this'?" 

"Why are you protecting me? I told you I killed your father, my head shouldn't even be attached to my shoulders anymore and yet, we're here conversing like I'm not a fucking murderer" 

Tears progressively swelled in the boy's eyes as the spoke, the thought clearly shaking him deeply. 

"I know this might sound selfish and un-logical, but I want to keep you safe because I know that you've never wanted to kill anybody, that you were forced to do that in order to protect your brother. I can't allow you to be punished for someone else's mistakes" Seungcheol said, thumbing at Jisoo's cheek to dry the tears that had started rolling down his face. 

The slave took some seconds to reflect about his words, before he finally started speaking. 

He narrated everything that happened after Seungcheol had left them alone, often stopping to calm his erratic heart and ragged breath, affected by the panic that built up in his stomach at the memory, crawling up his throat and freezing the blood in his veins.  
The prince held his hand throughout his tale, occasionally drying the tears that never stopped streaming down the slave's face and shedding some of his own when Jisoo reached the part of Jeonghan's beating and rape. 

Seungcheol didn't think Jisoo would've been so open and direct about it, but, once he started, he vomited everything the had inside, from his darkest thoughts, to the terrifying scenes he was forced to witness; from his crippling fear, to the unstoppable instinct that had guided his hand toward the glass piece and then to the king's ribs. 

At the end of the tale, Joshua looked ten years older and like a scared child at the same time. 

"And...how do you feel now? How are your and Jeonghan's wounds?" the prince croaked out, drying his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't feel like he had the right to cry for them, not after his negligence had dragged them both into this mess. 

"Hannie is doing alright. I was afraid to lose him, but the doctor saved him. He's still in pain from the broken ribs, but he can speak and eat now. I... I couldn't leave his side. Not after what he went through in order to protect me. As for me...I don't know what to do. I didn't understand why you helped me and I was so scared for Hannie and I feel so bad because I-I killed your father, I didn't know if I could talk to the others, I didn't want to drag them into this, though I know I made them worry and I'm sorry, but...this is all too much" he sighed in the end, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion. 

"Jisoo I... all I can say is sorry, but I know that won't help your pain. This is all my fault. But please, I'm begging you, give me one more chance. Trust me and I'll keep you out of everything, you'll never hear about this story again. I'll keep you and Hannie safe, l swear on my own life. Just...Just give me one more chance" 

The slave looked at him for several seconds, mouth half open and cat-shaped eyes wide, pondering what could be best for his and his twin's sake, before wrapping his long fingers around the hand Seungcheol was offering him.  
However, he didn't stop there. 

He brought the prince's hand up, until his soft, full lips were pressed on the tiny mole he had on his palm, smiling weakly against it as his eyes never left the curious ones of his owner. 

"I said I trusted you that night, so much that I gave you the only thing I own, my body, and I'm ready to do that again because you were the first one who made me feel like I actually owned it. I trust you, Cheol" he finally said. 

The two stared into each other's eyes for long seconds, sharing a tiny, rare slit of calm and serenity in all the pain, lies and dark that seemed to reign in the palace under the shining diamond of love that was the harem. 

Of course, that moment of happiness couldn't last. A small whine from where Jeonghan was liying caught their attention and Jisoo didn't hesitate to get up and run to his brother when he heard his name being weakly called.  
The boy was actually waking up, eyes half open with a worried expression in them. 

"Hey Hannie, I'm here, I'm right here" Joshua whispered to him, settling down beside him and stroking his chest, trying to calm his ragged breath. 

"I-I felt the bed empty and I got scared" the long haired slave tried to explain, voice raw and fatigued. It was still a torture for him to talk, after the damage to his vocal chords and lungs. 

"I know, I'm so sorry Hannie, I was just by the pool to talk with Seungcheol" Jisoo murmured, leaving soft kisses on his twin's face, their hands locked together on Jeonghan's chest. 

"S-Seungcheol? He's here?" 

Hearing his name, the prince tentatively peeked from around the curtain, allowing the slave to take in his face. 

"Hi Hannie, ho-" he started, but the boy didn't let him finish, interrupting him with harsh words. 

"Stay away from us" Jeonghan seethed through gritted teeth, voice venomous with hate and anger. 

"Get out, I never want to see you again" the boy continued under the incredulous stare of his brother and the hurt look in Seungcheol's eyes. 

"Han, he helped us escape, why are you so angry with him?" Jisoo vainly tried to calm him down, his words falling on deaf ears. 

"No Shua, he's the cause of all this mess. All of this is his fault and if he really thinks I'll trust him again, then he really is dumber than I thought"   
The slave spat the last sentence looking directly in Seungcheol's eyes, challenging him to say something when they both knew Jeonghan was right. 

Prince and slave stared at each other for several seconds, Jisoo's eyes jumping from one to the other with increasing worry, until the older of the three finally gave up, lowering his head and casting his eyes down. 

"You're right, Jeonghan. I don't have any right to ask for your forgiveness after what I've done. For what it's worth, I'll try to keep you both safe with my whole power, so you can recover and be happy together. When this is all over, I'll help you find a home and I'll let you go. Thank you for trusting me in the past"  
That said, he stepped out of the shelter, walking toward the door of the harem, his heart shattering more and more with every step he took, but his mind aware that that was the only right thing to do. 

"Cheol" Jisoo's voice stopped him when he already had his fingers on the door handle. 

"Wait Cheol, he-he's scared, he doesn't know what-" 

"Shua" the prince stopped him, delicately putting an hand on his cheek and smiling sadly at him.  
"Jeonghan's right. Even if I can get your trust back, I don't deserve it in the least. I was wrong to ask you for something so big, but his words brought me back to reality. Letting you go is the only right thing to do, you deserve to be happy together, far from this palace and it's tentacles" 

The slave had tears in his eyes as he shook his head  
"But you-" 

"I'll be fine. You'll understand with time that this is what's best for everyone" 

Seungcheol's hand fell to his side, leaving Jisoo's cheek exposed to the fresh air of the harem, a cold sensation soon taking over his skin, cancelling every trace of the tender warmth the prince's palm had provided. 

In just a few seconds, the slave was alone, staring at the closed door the prince had left behind, a few tears escaping his eyes as he slowly made his way back to his brother, surrounded by absolute silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, writing the last part hurt me more than writing the chapter of the aggression T_T  
> I hope I made it clear why Seungcheol suddenly changes his mind and decides to let go of them, but, if you have doubts on it, just tell me and I'll try to build the scene better.
> 
> Communication about the updates: I think I found a kind of balance for updates that allows me to keep writing the A/B/O one shots and finish the commissions. I'll update this story once a week, probably in the weekend, and I'll publish a new one shot in the middle of the week.  
> It worked this last week and it also allows me to alternate between something angsty and complicated as this, to something lighter and shorter :)
> 
> As always, be safe and PLEASE keep on streaming HOME;RUN and vote to support our angels, see you next update♡♡


	17. Conflitto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the king's funeral comes and Seungcheol feels conflicted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am 🌟late🌟 once again, who would've ever imagined.  
> I'm sorry about that and I'm sorry about the short and almost action-less chapter, I promise I'll make up for that with the next ones :,)
> 
> Trigger warning: don't know if it's a trigger, but death is mentioned quite often, so, if you're uncomfortable, proceed wirth caution.

In the days that followed his talk with the twins, Seungcheol couldn't help but overthink at the whole situation, his mind struggling to accept that that was the best solution and there was nothing else he could do. 

The day of his father's funerals was also approaching and his responsabilities were only becoming more and more pressing, the weight of the kingdom now heaving compleately on his shoulders.  
He was always deep in thought and even the company of his other slaves during the night was only a momentary relief. 

It was only natural that, in this chaos of thoughts, worries and fears, he didn't notice the stares and the whispers that an increasing number of guards sent his way when he walked by. 

He didn't see the suspicion and doubt in their eyes, the way they became more wary and attentive in his presence, always looking at him to catch a glimpse of his guilt, catch a lie in his eyes that could confirm their questions. 

Some of them, even those in the higher ranks, were already sure about the fact that ha was involved in the murder, the rumor that Seunghyun had put around already spread in the whole palace, while the original source of it walked around in complete relax, the things that escaped the prince's attention very clear to him. 

It had been five days since the death of the king when Seunghyun finally received the answer he was waiting for, a larger group of soldiers now presenting at the door of his studio, swearing loyalty to his cause. 

"So, my friends, have you made up your mind?" He asked in his usual velvety voice, the condescending smirk never leaving his lips. 

"Yes sir, we reflected on all the points you elaborated and even shared with others guards. As you said last time we met, there's too many things that don't fit and we want to help you find the truth" the guard he had firstly spoken too offered 

"Very well. I'm glad our ideas have spread so much and I can promise you that, as soon as this liar prince will have what he deserves, you all will be rewarded" the councilor smiled at the men 

"However, I beg of you to keep this informations from some others soldiers. As you know a...specific group of guards is very loyal to the brat and I have a feeling they're involved in this as well. If they had to hear we know the truth, they might tell the prince and our plan would fail, so be very careful around them" he added and the guards immediately began to nod in understanding, already picturing names and faces of Seungcheol's most trusted friends. 

"We will be, my lord" 

"Perfect. Now why don't you make yourself at home and we start to plan an action to finally expose the prince and his dirty secrets?" Seunghyun ended, raising a new bottle of liquor, his twisted smile widening visibly. 

________________________ 

The day that Seungcheol had long waited and feared, finally came.   
Hyungwon had had the terrible experience of waking him up and helping him dress that morning and the prince was sorry for the boy that had become his servant after Chan had entered the harem, but, on his father's funeral day, he really couldn't bring himself to stretch a single smile. 

The only relief for him came from the knowledge of never having to see the man's face ever again, watch as he was sealed in a marble sarcophagus and put in the palace crypt forever, keeping company to his ancestor until Seungcheol himself would've joined him. 

Until that moment, however, the idea of having to fake his sorrow and pain for a man he had always hated, really didn't help raise his mood. 

He still had to pronounce a singe word from that morning as Hyungwon draped deep red fabric on his right shoulder, fastening it in place with a belt. 

"Are you upset, my lord?" The servant asked, respectful and polite as always, but too curious to keep quiet. 

"Is it that evident?" Seungcheol huffed out in a humorless laugh, pulling at a loose thread on his sleeve. 

"I'm afraid it is, but it's understandable in your situation" 

After some seconds of pause, the prince finally spoke up again.  
"Tell me, Hyungwon, have you ever lost someone in your family?" 

The question clearly shook the servant, who couldn't avoid to pause his precise movements on the prince's clothes, eyes fixated on one specific spot without really seeing it. 

"I have, your majesty. My older brother fell in war" he answered in the end, his hands going back to travel on the precious fabric like nothing had happened. 

"The war my father ordered, I'm assuming" 

"That's right, my lord" 

Seungcheol sighed deeply, well remembering the consequences that war had caused, before asking another question, brows scrunched together   
"And, if I may ask, how did you feel when you got the news?" 

"I felt...desperate. We were close and my parents really loved him as well. It was a tragedy for us to know he had died in something we had never wished for" the servant said in all honesty, his voice schooled in a neutral tone, but his eyes failing to hide unshed tears that had formed at the memory. 

"I'm sorry I made you remember that, Hyungwon. I needed to verify something" 

"What do you mean with that, your majesty?" 

"What you felt is what a person should feel at the loss of a family member. Doesn't matter who it is, it's always a painful thing. At least so I was told" the prince started, eyes lost somewhere in front of him, but mind far away in time 

"The fact is...I've never felt like that. I don't even remember the face of my mother, how could I mourn for someone my mind can't even recall? But I've always been told I was cold and mean if I didn't suffer for my mother's death. And now this. My father, my last family member is dead, killed by someone I know and all I can think of are my lovers and how to keep them safe"  
The prince moved his pupils to meet the servant's, staring right through him 

"I can't feel the smallest bit of compassion, sadness or affection for the man that put me in this world. What kind of person am I, Hyungwon? What's wrong with me?"   
While Seungcheol's eyes had seemed cold and emotionless through the whole time, now, as he murmured those last phrases, they filled with tears that soon started rolling down the curve of his cheek, silent and slow, until the drops cathed on the prince's full lips. 

Hyungwon had never seen his master in such condition, so open, so vulnerable and delicate, resembling a lost child that is suddenly weighted with too many responsibilities, forced to grow up too quickly and not even allowed to complain about it.  
The servant felt a deep pity for his friend and king, his hand raising instinctively to dry his face. 

"You're not a bad person, Cheol" he started, dropping every honorific to openly talk to his friend.  
"Hell, you're the best person in this palace. You've always been surrounded by venomous people that have made you think you're just like them, if not even worse. But you're different and your feelings don't matter in this. Just as you can't decide who to love, you can't decide who to hate, get over it. It's your actions what will make you a good or bad king, so focus on that, and not on if you can shed tears for that piec- for the late king"  
He caught himself before he could curse a dead, but the phrase didn't go unnoticed from the prince and it even stole a half smirk from him. 

Seungcheol sniffed, hurriedly drying his eyes and fanning his hot face with his hands.  
"Thank you Hyungwon. I needed to hear that" he said, smiling kindly at the taller. 

"Any time" the servant responded with equal affection.  
"So, what kind of jewels would you like to wear today?" He then added, clapping his hands and changing his tone to a more lively one, chasing the melancholy away with more frivolous matters. 

"Fetch me the rubin earring, please" the prince responded, grateful for the new atmosphere and aware he would've been able to face the funeral of his father with a lighter heart now.  
Well, that until an unpleasant surprise showed up in the middle of it. 

_____________________ 

As Seungcheol was expecting, the throne hall was crowded like he had never seen it. From servants to high councilors occupied the different sectors of the room, all dressed in deep red fabrics, the color used to celebrate the dead in their kingdom. 

The prince knew what was expected from him and, though with a heavy heart and disturbed emotions, he once again complied to his duties.  
He waited outside until the last voice in the hall had died down, before the heavy doors opened, the room filled with the drag of wood on the marble floor and the screech of the hinges. 

A hymn of deep voices started to raise from a choir at the end of the hall as he made his first step toward the sarcophagus that contained his father's corpse, just under the mesmerizing throne. 

The prince was carrying the crown that the late king had had forged for himself in his hands, the object heavy, made in gold and decorated every type of stone that could be found in their mines. Seungcheol's would have been very different. 

As he stalked down the hallway all eyes were on him, on his focused eyes that never left the stone coffin in front of him and on his feet, a controlled, steady rhythm guiding him toward it. 

When he finally reached the heavy sarcophagus, his eyes immediately shifted inside, his whole body stopping for a few seconds to look at the man that had brought him to this world. 

His father had been cleaned of every stain that was on his body, his corpse looking way nicer than how Seungcheol remember him on the floor of his own room.  
However, he couldn't help but think this was only a mask, one of the many his father had used throughout his whole life. The one that rested in the stone, with his hands neatly folded on his chest and a peaceful expression on his face, wasn't the real king. The real king was the one that laid half naked in his own blood, body covered in come, sweat and blood as he deserved. 

The prince felt his blood boil at the thought, but schooled his expression in a neutral one nonetheless, finally moving again to lay the crown on his father's hand, so that it could be buried with him as the tradition stated.  
He then raised his eyes, meeting the high priest's ones as the old man invited him to kneel on a pillow just before the coffin, the prince obediently following his request. 

As he circled around the coffin, his eyes briefly shifted on the crowd, scanning the first rows of seats to see the most important people in the palace. Every councilor, every high courtesan and noble man was there to bid goodbye to his father. Only one face wasn't in crowd, his absence unexpected and loud, clear for everyone to see. Seunghyun, the man that had been the king's councilor for the last months, hadn't come to his funerals. 

Seungcheol didn't like it, a bad feeling twisting in his guts, but he couldn't really address any of it at the moment, so he continued on his path. 

As soon as he had kneeled, giving his back to the rest of the room and lowering his head, the celebration began.   
It was the usual thing Seungcheol had always been intolerant to: the priest would have thanked and prayed the gods for such a "good and tolerant king", asking to save his "holy soul" and welcome him together with his ancestors.   
The prince soon tuned out everything, the words of praise and glory for his father, the lies told but him, barely reaching his ears as he recalled what his old man had actually been.  
An alcoholic, a rapists, a murderer and someone who had never felt the least pity or compassion for those who were below them, using them until they weren't necessary anymore and then throwing them aside. He had done so with his own wife and child, with what courage were this people praising the name of someone who had brought so much pain and misery to their kingdom? 

His thoughts and the celebration, however, were abruptly interrupted when the door to the hall was violently slammed open, a consistent group of guards running in and ordering everyone to stay in their seats and not move. 

"What's the meaning of all of this?" Seungcheol shouted, immediately assunming an angered and authoritative aura, getting up to his feet and turning to face the chaos. A loud murmuring raised from the crowd as everyone was wondering what was goign on of so important to interrupt the king's funeral. 

Their answer was soon given as Seunghyun stalked down the hallway, dressed in purple, the color of victory, and with a satisfied smirk painted on his face, dragging behind himself Seungcheol's worse nightmare.  
In the councilor's hand was, in fact, a handful of dark, long hair the prince knew too well, and, by that, Seunghyun was dragging a scarred, bruised and bleeding body, almost naked and battling to get free, though every effort was useless. 

The last thing that happened before chaos broke loose, was that Seungcheol's rival pulled harshly on the boy's hair, effectively throwing him on the hard, cold floor in the middle of the hall, so that everyone could take a good look at his miserable frame.   
Jeonghan's and Seungcheol's eyes met for a brief second, before Seunghyun spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some heavy angst my loves :,)


	18. Catene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: heavy description of violence, rape and harassment, please be careful 
> 
> This is going in a much darker way than I thought it would in the beginning and this is only the start of it, so I apologize in advance :,)

That morning, the sunlight shined through the glass ceiling, creating calming games of light with the gold all around the harem and the clear water of the pool, while the slaves were just lazing off, some cuddling, some just enjoying the warmth, some sweetly making out with each other, a peaceful silence reigning in the room. 

None of the harem's inhabitants had anticipated something would happen that day: they all knew Seungcheol would've been busy with the funeral of his father and probably not in the mood to see any of them, if not for support and comfort, so they had allowed themselves to relax a little from the past days and try to bring some tranquility to the twins as well. 

After the talk with the prince, Jisoo had finally managed to come put of his defensive shell and speak to the other slaves as well, apologizing for making them worry and telling them about the future that awaited him and his brother.  
They had collectively decided to spend the remaining days they had in the harem trying to make the most out of them, sealing their bond and their feelings for each other with cuddles and kisses, all of them always seeking for some sort of contact. 

In this relaxed and loving ambient, the two brothers had allowed themselves to imagine a calm and safe recovery for Jeonghan, who was slowly getting better, without any more obstacle or problem, dreaming of finally being able to leave all of this to their backs.   
Of course, their hopes were once again disappointed. 

It all happened unexpectedly.  
The only warning they had was a rummage from behind the door, heavy steps approaching, before a group of armed soldiers came bursting through the thick door of the harem, daggers and spears out, rough voiced shouting orders the slaves were barely able to understand with their scared minds and the noise of armors clashing, the sound of metal against metal violating the warm silence that engulfed them. 

"What's the meaning of this? You can't come in here" Jihoon was the first one to react, getting up and positioning himself between a guard and Seokmin, who was laying down with him, protecting the scared boy with his body. 

"You're violating the prince's direct orders, you-" 

"I'm afraid these men don't respond to the prince anymore" a new voice interved, the owner calmly entering the harem after the guards, hands neatly folded behind his back and a serafic expression on his face. 

"So this is what the famous harem looks like, uh?" He murmured to himself, taking in the beautiful ambient, before the feisty slave interrupted his thoughts 

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing here?" 

"Oh don't worry, as long as none of you fights back, they won't harm you in any way. For now at least" he added, looking directly toward the short slave, eyeing his body up and down. 

His eyes then bagan to scan the whole place, predatory and mischievous, looking for something, someone, in particular.  
"We've come here only to retrieve one thing...oh there you are" 

His lips stretched into a smile as soon as his eyes laid on Jeonghan's frame, still bruised and battered, but at least able to stand and walk.  
The boy was currently clinging to Mingyu's muscular body, both boys on a large cushion, and the younger didn't hesitate to raise to his feet and try to defend his lover as soon as a soldier got too close to them, clearly aiming for the smaller. 

"Restrain that beast, they're all going to end up in chains anyway" the leader calmly told some other guards and the men immediately hurried to backup their companion, one holding each of Mingyu's arms, forcefully pushing him to his knees and then on his stomach, pressing his head on the floor with a knee and restraining his arms behind his back with some thick shackles, the rusty chains a stark contrast to his golden bracelets. 

In the meantime, every other slave had tried to get up and help their lover, but every attempt had been vain, the soldiers threatening them with blades or knocking them to the floor before they could get far, often making their hands wander more than it was appropriate to. 

Only Jisoo had managed to get up and launch toward his twin, kneeling down and clinging to him, covering his body with his own, while Jeonghan held onto him just as tight, both of them scared and helpless, whimpering in a desperate attempt to protect each other from further pain. 

Once again, rough hands and invasive touches were the ones that pulled them apart, strong arms forcing them to let go, deaf to their pleas and blind to their tears, to their arms stretched toward each other, as a guard pinned Jisoo to the floor and another dragged Jeonghan toward the man in the center of the harem and pushed him to his knees in front of him, the man's twisted smile never leaving his face. 

"What's your name, doll?" The noble asked, gripping the slave's jaw and twisting it left and right, taking a good look to his beautiful features and bruised skin. 

As a response, he only received a spit on his shoes, the smaller looking up to him with all of his anger, before a hand came down on his cheek, hitting hard enough to twist his head to the side. 

"I should've expected this from Seungcheol's bitch" the man murmured to himself, cleaning his palm on his clothes like he had just touched something disgusting. 

"I'm not his bitch" Jeonghan growled through his teeth. 

"Sure doll. Take the golden rings off, use some pliers or saw on the collar, if necessary, but don't harm him" he ordered to the guards and they immediately busied themselves with stripping the boy of his jewels, uncaring if they hurted him. 

"What are you going to do to him?" Jun growled from where he was kneeling on the floor, seemingly uncaring of the much bigger man that held his wrists with one hand and groped at his thighs with the other. 

"Oh, nothing much, I just need him for a little show" the leader smirked, watching as the golden collar Jeonghan brought around his neck fell to the floor with an ugly sound, torn open by strong pliers and promptly replaced with a rusty, uncomfortable collar attached to a chain that ended directly in the councilor's hand, a similar treatment reserved to the rest of the ornaments on the slave's body. 

"Smile doll, you're going to be the show of the entire palace" was the last thing he said, forcing Jeonghan to his feet by pulling his hair, before he turned around and left, leaving the slave's in the hungry hands of the soldiers that had come with him. 

_______________________ 

That was how Jeonghan had once again found himself face to face with the prince. This time, however, his face was twisted in what could be easily classified as fear while he stared down at him from his spot next to the sarcophagus. 

And with that expression before him, how could the slave think of focusing on the other thousands of people that were looking at his miserable frame, beaten and weak on the marble floor? If even Seungcheol held so much worry, what could possibly save him and his twin this time? 

"What's the meaning of this?" Seungcheol's authoritative voice reached his ears, slitting the buzz of murmurs that had raised at their entrance and claiming silence in the room. 

"Oh I'm truly sorry to interrupt the king's last goodbye, but you see, your majesty, I deem myself a dutiful citizen of this kingdom and I think it's my duty to look for the truth behind the horrible crime that has taken the late king from our lives" Seunghyun started, talking more to the crowd than to the prince himself.  
"And I think I found it" he concluded with a smirk, basking in the new chatters that invaded the crowd. 

"That's nonsense you're talking about. My father was murdered by an unknown assassin and, unfortunately, no one was able to find the culprit. What makes you think that you were able to do that?" Seungcheol asked, fists tight at his sides. 

"Because I observe, my lord, and I think I was able to see things others couldn't see. This slave, for example" he responded, raising Jeonghan's head once again to show his face and bruised body to the whole audience, his eyes screwed in pain at the burn on his scalp. 

"Something tells me that he was in your room the night the king died and that he hadn't come back to the harem as you told everyone, am I right, doll?" 

Seungcheol didn't respond to that, lips pressed in a thin line and face schooled in a cold expression, even though his heart was racing in his chest, threatening to explode at any moment. 

"And something else tells me he's directly evolved in the king's murder, just like you, your majesty" 

"This man is clearly crazy. Guards, arrest him for false accusations and for interrupting the king's funeral" Seungcheol ordered, but, to his great horror, only a small number of soldiers moved, only to be stopped by much more men, positioning in front of Seunghyun to protect him. 

"This is high treason against the crown!" Hyunwoo exclaimed, accusing the guards that had rebelled against Seungcheol's orders. 

"They won't serve a crown they don't believe in anymore" the councilor calmly said in response.  
"Guards, arrest the prince for the king's murder and for liying to the people" 

This time, his orders were promptly complied and Seungcheol could do nothing against the much bigger men that advanced in his direction and restrained his arms, even Hyunwoo or Hoseok helpless against three people at the same time. 

The soldiers dragged him through the hallway, in front of thousands confused stares, all of them wondering what was going on but too afraid to intervene nonetheless. 

"If you think I'll confess something I didn't do for your amusement, you're damn wrong, Seunghyun" Seungcheol hissed when he was in front of his former friend, face just inches apart from his and anger oozing from every pore. 

"Oh I know threats and torture won't work on you, that's why I'm taking your precious whores...as a guarantee, you know" the councilor smiled, his hand coming down to stroke Jeonghan's hair. 

At that, Seungcheol saw red. He began to pull and thrash against the hands that gripped him, struggling to get free and kill the bastard with his own hands, a blind fury bubbling in his stomach at the mention of his lovers, but everything was in vain as the guards dragged him away, far from the scared frame of Jeonghan. 

The last thing the prince saw before the doors to the throne halls closed before his eyes was Seunghyun's back, his feet marching toward the throne and settling on it, Jeonghan forced to kneel at his feet like a dog while the councilor cleared his voice, ready to explain to everyone the real reason behind his actions and sure the rumor would soon spread in the whole kingdom. 

__________________________ 

In the harem, it looked like the devil himself had gone through the whole room. 

Chaos reigned at the top of the tower, pillows and fabrics torn open or scattered all over the floor, some even thrown in the pool, while the guards put their dirty hands on every piece of gold they could find. 

They had stripped the slaves of their ornaments, the precious gemstones in their collar already pulled out and secured in bags, while their legitimate owners went through a torture made of hungry hands, lustful stares and humiliating words. 

The orders for the soldiers were to chain them up and escort them to the dungeons of the palace, where they could be used to question Seungcheol and finally induce him to confess who the real culprit was, so the slaves had to be alive.   
Nothing, however, stopped the men from playing with their preys. 

They had started with Jihoon, the smallest and most rebellious one, to make him submit and break his fighting spirit. The boy had been pinned to the floor and stripped naked, fingers gripping his legs to keep them open, while others thrusted into him and in his mouth.  
The slave had stopped thrashing when he had felt blood trickling down his thighs, but pained whimpers never stopped falling from his mouth, muffled but well audible to their lovers. 

Mingyu had started fighting again from the moment he saw hands on his boyfriend, growling and fighting until the soldiers had ho choice left but to hit him hard in the back of his head, making him faint on the spot and assesting some more kicks to his stomach, before some men dragged his limp, bruised body down the stairs. 

Wonwoo, Hansol and Minghao had understood the best choice was to not fight, resist in silence to everything to avoid further pain. They har their heads lowered, silently crying, the latter whispering prayers in his mother tongue, but not fighting against the hands that groped, pulled and bruised their skin, caging their necks and wrists to make them harmless.  
On another hand, Soonyoung was much more lively, growling and fighting with all his strength to get free and run from the hands that wanted to taste his ass and violate his mouth, even earning some slaps and punches when the guards deemed he was becoming a bit too energetic. 

Seokmin was just a crying mess, pleading and yelping to let them go, to spare his lovers from further pain, that they wouldn't have fought, but to please just stop treating them that way.  
The soldiers had laughed at him, before focing him on his knees and using his mouth to their pleasure, basking in his sobs and relishing in every whimper he let out around their dicks. 

Finally, Jisoo, Seungkwan, Jun and Chan had been the ones without a chance from the beginning. Being them the youngest or the most feminine ones, the brute soldiers had put their eyes on them as soon as they had entered the harem and it hadn't taken a lot to pin them down and pound into them.  
Jun laid on the cold floor, legs forced open and eyes glassy, spaced out like Jeonghan used to do, closing himself away from reality. Jisoo was on his front, face and chest pressed on the floor and hands bound behing his back, already passed out from the pain, though the men above him didn't seem to care if they fucked a conscious boy or not. Finally, Seungkwan was on his four, his restless cries and whimpers filling the room, but only earning the result of fuel the soldiers' desire more, while the youngest was being pressed against one of the glass panels that composed the walls and ceiling of the harem and taken from behind, every comment about how tight his hole was being whispered right into his ear, drilling into his brain and making him feel dirty, like this was all his fault. 

Only when all of the guards had finally managed to take a turn with the slaves and satisfy themselves in them, they completed their work. 

The eleven boys were chained with thick shackles and collars, either if they were conscious or not, and dragged down the stairs of the tower, where Jooheon laid, beaten and bleeding. The poor guy hadn't stood a chance to protect the harem against so many men. 

The slaves were pushed and dragged through the whole palace, the soldiers never stopping to humiliate and degrade them, until a black door stood in front of the group.  
Behind it, a similar staircase to the one that lead to the harem waited for them, but, this time, it lead down, toward a dark place where the only light was the reddish glimmer of torches. 

The stairs broght them to the dungeons, where the sound of desperate voices mixed with the ringing of keys against one another and the snaps of a whip against skin. 

They were pushed into one of the several hallways that started from the end of the staircase and guided into different cells, two or three of them in each room.  
The guards only took the shackles on their wrists off, leaving the collar.  
At least, that allowed them to cling to each other once again and take care of the wounded ones. 

They felt scared, helpless and desperate and to see no other than their owner, the prince himself, walk in front of them in their same condition, didn't help to raise their spirit. 

Seungcheol's eyes widened at the sight on his lovers, taking in the state they were and what those brutes had done to them. Once again, all of his anger started raging in his heart as he began to fight, growl terrible menaces and insult the men that were struggling to hold him down. 

In the end, it took three guards to keep him still as chains were secured to his wrists once again, this time ending directly in the wall of the cell and keeping his hands raised above his head, alone and unable to move away from the wall. 

The last to be thrown into a cell was Jeonghan, Wonwoo hugging tightly his trembling frame as soon as the slave landed on the cold stone of the floor of the cell, disoriented and scared to death from what he had just heard in the throne hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm basically sleeping right now and my brain can't really english at the moment, so forgive me and yes, you can insult me in the comments ♡ 
> 
> Also, I don't want to get political or anything but I study international politics and the little politician in me just wants to congratulate with all my American readers for voting that bitch out of the White House. The world is grateful.


	19. Oscurità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the attempt of making Seungcheol confess, Seunghyun starts to torture his lovers, but, in all that despair, the prince finds a bit of hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: graphic description of torture, blood and pain, physical abuse and beating. Please proceed with caution if these themes disturb you
> 
> This is pretty heavy chapter, but it's fundamental to the plot and it also reveals Mingyu's past.

Seungcheol was woken up with a several slaps to his right cheek, not strong enough to bruise, but able to make him jump on the spot at the rough awakening.  
The first thing he managed to focus on was the dirty palm of a guard and the nauseating stench of humidity and blood that had become ristagnant through the whole dungeons. 

"The brat is awake" a rough voice said just above him and everything came back to the prince's memory.  
What had happened the previous day, the pain in his shoulders for being restrained in such an uncomfortable position, the rubbing of metal against his wrists and the sound of his lovers' whimpers of fear and pain that he had no words to bring comfort to. 

He remembered why they were all there, whose fault it was and, with the memories, came back the frustration, the anger for his former friend that had allowed such terrible things to happen to the people he most cared for. 

Seungcheol began to thrash and struggle against the chains that forced his arms above his head, aware of how useless it was, but also unable to stay still one second longer. 

"Aw look. Just one night in the dungeons and you're already turning into a beast" Seunghyun's mocking tone reached him and, when the guard that had wakened him moved from his sight, his tall frame stood there, just outside of his open cell, looking down on him with his usual smirk. 

"Let them go Seunghyun, they don't have anything to do with this" the prince growled, referring to his slaves, kept in the cells right next to his. 

"Mmh, I don't believe you. And even if I did, I still need them. I mean, what else could I use to make you confess about your crimes?" The councilor said, feigning innocence at the last question before reassuming his cruel look. 

"Take him to the interrogatory room and chain him up to the wall. He only needs to see" he then ordered to the other soldiers that stood at his sides, waiting for his orders.  
Immediately, two men stalked toward the prince, freeing his wrists from the chains only to grip and bend his arms in a painful way, keeping them behind his back and dragging him to his feet. 

As much as he squirmed and fought, Seungcheol was pushed roughly down the stone hallways, unable to look behind or hear what his former friend was now ordering to the other men around him. 

___________________ 

By the time he was pushed against a new wall and restrained once again with shackles, he had received two knees in the stomach and a good punch to his jaw that was how throbbing with pain.  
At least, he had the satisfaction of having made the guards that escorted him struggle to hold him dow. 

He was now alone in a big, circular room, floor covered in wood, unlike the rest of the dungeons, walls in raw stone and a thick wooden pole in the exact middle, the temperature just a bit colder than the other hallways.  
However, he didn't have much time to wonder what was different about this particular room or what was going to happen, because his thoughts were soon interrupted by the door bursting open. 

His head snapped up to see Seunghyun coming in, three guards behind him dragging a grunting and thrashing Mingyu with them, the slave tied with chains on his wrists and around his neck once again. 

"What is he doing here? This is between you and me Seunghyun, let him go" Seungcheol's voice was now quivering with fear, his tone less aggressive to try and find a solution. 

"You're right, this is about us, but, as I already told you, I need you to confess what happened that night, and I know you won't do it unless your precious slaves are involved" the older smiled at him while the guards wrestled Mingyu's body toward the pole, forcing him to kneel in front of it and securing his shackles to some hooks that came out from the wood. 

"Mingyu..." the prince said, his eyes catching on his slave's ones and never leaving them as the men forced his arms around the pole. 

"Cheol wh-whatever he does, don't say anything. T-this is only the king's fault" the younger croaked out, voice hoarse and breath labored from the effort of fighting the hands on his body. 

"Mmmh that's an admirable intent, no doubt, but let's see how much it'll last" Seunghyun intervened once again, his back turned to the others as he retrieved something from a guard just outside the door, before the men exited the room and left the three of them alone. 

When he turned around, the object in his hands made Seungcheol freeze on the spot. Between the councilor's fingers was a shiny, black leather whip, the intricate braiding of strings almost elegant as it started with a thick handle and gradually grew thinner, until the end was just a slit of dark material. 

Several of his slaves had already met that object in their lives, before they entered his harem, but Mingyu was a particular case.  
He hadn't always been a sexual slave, nor he was ever designed to be one. Rich people wanted cute, little boys to fuck into and ruin to their pleasure, not tall, muscular guys, even if they were as handsome as Mingyu was.  
For that reason, the boy had been bought and sold across the country for heavy works, like constructions or fighting rings, where he was beaten to blood for others' entertainment. That period, the one just before Seungcheol saw him in a market and bought him to add him to his harem, had been the most traumatic of his life.  
Not only he was forced to beat and get beaten by other people, resulting in broken bones, constant bruises and pulled muscles, but he was also punished if he couldn't beat his opponent.  
The pain and blood that had accompanied him through his whole life had tasformed him into a beast, and what better way to tame a beast, if not with a whip? 

The slashes inflicted to his back and thighs day after day were still well visible on his skin, but their scars were even deeper in his mind and the mere sight of the object was able to send him down a spiral of pure panic, fear and desperation Seungcheol had tried so hard to pull him out of with care, love and affection, offering his own body to him and holding him through his panic attacks. 

That was why Seungcheol was so worried at the sight of the whip, leaving him to wonder if Seunghyun had picked it out on purpose or if it was just a casualty.  
Any way, he knew he needed to do something. 

"Gyu, Gyu listen to me" he frantically started, claiming his lover's attention  
"You have to look at me, love, always look at me, t-this will end soon and I'm here, I'm here from you Gyu" 

The prince knew panic was seeping through his voice while his eyes jumped from his lover to his former friend, who was slowly approaching Mingyu's defenseless body, his arm slowly raising, until it came down with a sharp and sudden movement. 

Mingyu heard the slash, before he felt it. He heard the neat snap the leather made against the skin of his back, reopening old scars that needed to stay close.  
A loud scream climbed his way up his throat as soon as he felt his skin being teared open, splitting under the force of the impact and bleeding out 

Hit came after hit, the councilor picking up a rhythm that didn't even allow the slave to catch his breath, his body convulsing from the pain and his mind blacking out, unable to keep up with the jolts of pain and with the realization that he was now way younger, in a dusty yard and with some broken ribs, that the one hitting him wasn't a noble man, but a slave trader, yelling at him that he had made him lose too many money and had to pay for it with his blood. 

His breathing grew heavy and labored at the memory, while his back gradually became a ripped canvas, flesh being torn open and reduced to a pulp colored in dark scarlet, blood trickling down form every new cut, creating and intricate pattern of lines. 

The whip didn't spare his bare ass and thighs as well, hitting his soft skin and making him gasp and crying from the unbearable pain. 

Even in all this mess, Mingyu tried to obey to what his master had told him.  
When he hadn't his eyes closed, his pupils were always on the prince in front of him, his eyes being the only thing that kept him from going completely insane. 

"STOP, PLEASE STOP!" He heard Seungcheol's voice screaming, tears swelling in his eyes as well at the sight of his lover being abused in such a brutal way, while his whole body pulled at the chains, trying in vain to get to him and protect him. 

The prince, in fact, was more than ready to sprint toward the younger and cover his body with his own, receiving every single hit the other was enduring, had he had the possibility. 

Seungcheol was going crazy with the knowledge of being the cause of Mingyu's pain, the responsibility of his lovers' heaving entirely on his shoulders.  
The sigh of the taller's pleading eyes in his was burning itself in his mind, while his screams of pain and fear were drilling into his brain, reminding him he had to keep watching, he had to see what he had provoked with his own hands. 

Paradoxically, it was exactly Mingyu's screams that gave him hope.  
While Seungcheol kept watching, never daring to tear his eyes away, his brain was trying to tune out the younger's screams, the coping mechanism activating to prevent the prince from goin completely out of his mind.  
It was then when he noticed the slave's voice wasn't as loud as he thought it would be. 

It could've been a silly, probably useless thought in that situation, but his brain was desperately trying to both focus on the scene I front of him and get distracted from it and the thought formed itself almost spontaneously in his mind. 

In a closed, completely covered in stone room, the sound would've jumped from one wall to another, creating a deafening echo with such loud noises, but it just didn't happen.  
Somehow, Mingyu's screams reached the prince's ears as if they would've been in larger and more open space, the amplifying effect nullified by something that seemed to absorb the boy's voice, but Seungcheol quite couldn't understand what it was. 

That, until the whip slash stopped.  
He had lost count after the twentieth hit, but he was sure that was a long ago. He couldn't see his boyfriend's back and he wasn't sure he wanted to, but his eyes stayed still on the younger's face, watching as Mingyu was finally allowed to go limp against the pole, the only thing keeping him from falling face first on the cold floor. 

The slave was panting, going in and out of consciousness, overwhelmed by the intense pain bolting through his body and the prince kind of hoped the boy would just pass out. That would've at least canceled the burn on his back and given rest to his tortured mind. 

However, for as much as he was hurting, that allowed Seungcheol to ear a weak echo, the lingering sound of his screams, so he quickly scanned the room, searching for the opening that didn't let the sound stay in the room.  
The walls were sealed at the door was closed shut, not leaving the smallest opening between the room and the hallways outside. Then it had to be on the ceiling. 

As soon as the prince raised his eyes, he saw it. A hole, with about a one meter diameter, was just above his head, the dim light in the room not allowing him to see past its edge, where darkness and humidity were probably the shelter to several small animals. 

"So, you still want to go?" Seunghyun's voice distracted him and Seungcheol's eyes finally lowered to fix on the man behind his lover, the whip in his hand dripping with Mingyu's blood. 

"I swear to God I'm going to fucking kill you" the prince growled loudly. 

The councilor tsked, unimpressed  
"I see I'll have to work a bit harder to break you, am I right? I wonder how many of your precious slaves you'll sacrifice before you give up on saving them" he commented, finishing his phrase with a last slash that landed on Mingyu's bare thighs, making him whimper and jolt once again, his body and voice now too spent to react beyond that. 

_____________________ 

Since Seungcheol had been brought back to his cell, he had closed himself in his own mind, knees to his chest and face lowered, while from the near cell came pained whines and pleas as Minghao tried to tend to Mingyu's wounds with the little water they were given. 

Half of the prince's brain was busy at blaming him, coming up with all of the worst case scenarios and insisting on the fact that it would've been all his fault. His fault his lovers were suffering, his fault they couldn't be healed, his faul Jisoo and Jeonghan would've ended up dead. 

But in this shower of self loathing he was forcing upon himself, a part of his mind just couldn't stop thinking about the hole in the ceiling of that room. What was that? Where did it lead?  
There was no aerial system or tube in the dungeons and an opening that wide only represented a fall, something that could be used to possibly escape or hide and, therefore, a weakness. 

Then why was it there? 

Before he could find an answer, he was distracted by keys clicking in the door of his cell and the creak of its hinges as it was pushed open, no other than Hyungwon standing in front of him with a wooden tray, a guard just beside him to check his every move. 

"Hyungwon?" The prince murmured, surprised to see him there. 

The boy shyly smiled to him, coming in as the man closed the door behind him.  
"Hello, my lord" 

"Drop that, I'm pretty sure my status is lower than a beggar's right now" the prince huffed at the honorific as his former servant kneel right next to him. 

"My prince, I'm only here to bring you food, so I don't have a lot of time" Hyungwon whispered, his hands swiftly working on the shackles around the younger's wrists to allow him to eat and drink the little rations reserved to him. 

"If you need anything, tell me and I'll try my best to get it for you" he said, looking Seungcheol right in the eyes. 

That was his chance.  
"Actually, there's something I need. Look for old maps of the palace in the library and find out about some tunnels or galleries that end in a circular room here in the dungeons. Find out what it is and if it has some kind of opening to the rest of the palace"  
The prince said, his tone just as weak to prevent anyone else from listening to their conversation. 

Hyungwon gave a single, sharp nod.  
"Anything else?" 

"Yes, don't get caught and please take my water to Mingyu's cell, they need it way more than me" Seungcheol smiled sweetly up to him, offering his untouched cup of water. 

Hyungwon looked at him for a second, shocked by his infinite kindness, before taking the cup, sending a last smile to his friend as he knocked on the metal door, asking for someone to come and get him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand here are.  
> You might start to guess what I'm gonna do with that hole in the ceiling, but you'll have wait for next chapter to know what I planned eheh
> 
> As for Mingyu's back story, I imagined it as not less traumatic than the other's, but different. The common factor in all of their experiences is basically the fact that Seungcheol pulled them put of their condition and healed them with love, but also the fact that he feels responsible for each one of them.
> 
> Anyway, you have every right to insult me in the comments, but I promise I'll make up for everything, just be patient with me ♡


	20. Speranza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol thinks of a way out and Jeonghan decides to be sincere with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentioned abuse, rape, violence and mental abuse as well. It's not grafic, but please be careful

The days they spent in that dungeon seemed endless. The only way they had to understand what time it was what when Seunghyun came down the stone stairs to drag the prince and one of the slaves in the circular room to torture them. 

Each one of the slaves had learned to fear that moment, the councilor abusing them mentally even more then physically, hitting every weak point they had, every hidden fear, every trigger that could send them into a panic attack.  
He seemed to know about the past of each one of them and was therefore able to think of the perfect torture method to gain the most pain from them. 

That was the case of Jun, who Seunghyun had forced to swallow an aphrodisiac sustance and then fucked him, the drug forcing him to enjoy the rape, his body driven by the substance, but his mind refusing, guilt and self-loathing crashing over him as soon as the effects were over; same thing went for Soonyoung, who was afraid of asphyxiation and who was almost drowned in a basin of water in front of his owner, the prince yelling and crying for his former fiend to stop torturing the boy while the slave's lungs struggled to get any air from both the water and a panic attack that had crawled up his throat. 

Every night in his cell, chained and tired, Seungcheol prayed for a way to get out of there, to keep his lovers safe and assuring them that no one else would've ever hurt them in any way again.  
And every night, a small flame of hope that resisted against everything he was force to witness was fueld by the sight of his servant, Hyungwon, coming in and whispering something to him. 

For some days, his words were just apologies for not being able to find anything, until, one nigh, he finally managed to tell the prince something relevant about that hole in the ceiling he was asked to investigate about, something that immediately transformed the feeble flame in a whole fire, an idea forming in Seungcheol's head with every word his friend said. 

"Took me a while, but I found an old map in the library that shows a net of tunnels that end in that room. It was an old laundry room and the galleries connect it with almost all of the rooms in the palace, where small doors were used to send dirty laundry down there" the servant whispered in his ear, trying to find every way to gain some time. 

"What the hell is taking you so fucking long?" A guard interrupted them. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, the chains are rusty and the key refuses to go in tonight" the servant sheeply said, smiling at the soldier, who sent him a dirty look, but walked away nonetheless. 

"The doors to the rooms are now closed, but I can open the one in your room, if you could clim-" 

"Hyungwon you have to open all of them" the prince hurriedly interrupted him, eyes on the door of the cell to check if the guard was coming back. 

"A-all of them?" The servant exclaimed, his voice raising up a little in surprise, before Seungcheol shut him up with a look. 

"Yes, all of them, and be quick, please. I need to get them out of here as soon as possible" 

In that exact moment, the guard came back once again, the servant hurrying to unlock the shckles and leave his friend before his stay could awake too many suspects. 

He and the prince only exchanged a last look before Hyungwon walked away, escorted by the soldier, but it was all Seungcheol needed to know he could count on him. 

_____________________ 

"Cheol" 

The prince was pulled out of his own mind at the mention of his name.   
It had to be night, judging from the deep silence through the whole dungeon, but he hadn't managed to close eye, too deep in his thoughts, too busy thinking of every aspect of his plan, of what could've gone wrong and eventual alternatives to it. 

In that state, he hadn't expect to hear his name, especially from the voice that pronounced it. 

"Jeonghan?" 

There was a few seconds of pause, before the slave, who, judging from the proximity of his voice, had to be in the cell next to his, spoke up again. 

"Then you can hear us" he stated, voice almost cold and disapproving. 

Of course Seungcheol could hear. He heard everything, every whimper of pain, every sniffle, every whispered world of comfort his lovers shared with each other and every voice that called his name, looking for answers, for hope or maybe for an apology he didn't have the courage to give. 

Everything he could've said couldn't bring them back, couldn't keep them safe and definitely couldn't make up for the situation they were in. He could as well make them hate him even more and let them free when all of this was over, if it would ever be over. 

That, or maybe the egoistic fear of hearing the boys he loved suffering even more or accusing him was too much for him, blocking his vocal chords. 

Either way, he still thought of himself as an egoistic bastard. 

He didn't even know what had prompted him to answer to his long haired slave, maybe the fact that he was taken by surprise, maybe because it was the first time the boy called for him or maybe because he knew Jeonghan felt the exact same way as him: guilty and desperate to protect someone that had slipped out of his reach. 

"I do" the prince only answered, silence following his words. 

"...aren't you going to ask me why I never answer?" He asked the, expecting a scolding and disapproving tone from the other. 

"I was, but...you sound too tired to explain that" Jeonghan commented, before adding  
"And I probably already know why you don't and, honestly, of all the things I could blame you for, I can't blame you for it" 

"If you understand, why did you call me?" 

"Everyone else is asleep and I...I'm not used to feel lonely. I've always had Jisoo to talk to or at least hug when I woke up in the middle of the night, but he's in another cell" the younger murmured in a hushed tone, careful not to wake anyone up, his voice hiding a deep pain. 

The prince, however, didn't know how to reply to that. Jeonghan definitely wasn't the type to look for pity or comfort, at least not from him, so he stayed silent until the boy spoke again. 

"I also wanted to tell you something" 

"What is it?" Seungcheol asked, now sincerely curious. 

"The things I said to you the night you came to check on me and Shua...I didn't mean all of it" 

"You don't have to apologize Jeonghan, you were rig-" the older began to say, a little spark of warmth lighting up in his chest at the soft tone of the other, but he was cut short before he could finish 

"No, I wasn't. Listen, I think you still have part of the blame, but it's nothing compared to your father and it's nothing compared to everything you did for us. You risked your own safety to protect a dying, stubborn, useless slave that didn't even thank you for that and now you're here and you won't give Jisoo up. I-I don't understand why you're doing this, but...thank you. And sorry, for what I said" 

"I'm doing this because I love him. And I also love you Jeonghan, and all of my slaves. In the beginning it was just a way to shut my father up about me being too soft, but then I actually developed feelings for my lovers and these feeling gradually expanded to every new slave, you and your twin as well. I'm not giving up on him until I'm sure I can give you both a good life out of this palace and in a place where you're safe, I know the others agree with me on this" 

Again, there was silence on Jeonghan's part, until a soft murmur breached through it. 

"I think I love you too. We both do. I haven't talked about it with Jisoo, but I know he loves you and he realized it way before I did. I want to hate you, but I really can't and...I can't imagine our life out of the palace" the slave finally confessed, sounding defeated and tired, but also feeling like a heavy weight had been lifted from his chest. 

"You mean...you don't want to get away, once this is all over? You want to stay with me?" The prince asked, definitely surprised, but not disappointed, to hear those words. 

"I do. I hope some things can change if we manage to get out of here, but...I know I don't want to change our position, I don't want to leave you nor anyone else, and neither does Jisoo. I realized we all belong together" Jeonghan softly concluded and Seungcheol could almost hear the small, shy smiled on the boy's lips. 

"We do, Hannie, and I'll be glad to change anything you want if that means you'll stay by my side" 

"Yeah, well, first we have to come up with an idea to get out of here" the younger said, reassuming his witty and practical attitude. 

"I have a plan for that and I'm quite sure it'll work, but you have to be patient for that" 

"I'm sure we can hold on until that. We trust you Cheol" 

"I know sweetheart, I'll get us out of here, I promise" 

__________________ 

Once again, days passed before Hyungwon came back with good news and, in the meantime, Seungcheol could also see Jeonghan being abused in front of him, a blade cutting through his long hair while a guard pounded into him, all with the aim of humiliate him, though the slave's eyes held a determination that surely came from the promise of freedom that the older had made a few nights before. 

Seungcheol was seriously going crazy with everything he was forced to watch, the screams of pain of his lovers never leaving his mind, and the prince doubted they would anytime soon.  
So it was definitely a relief when he saw the half-hidden smile on his servant's face when the boy came in his cell a few nights after the order of opening the doors to the tunnels. 

"I managed to open all of the doors by sneaking in the rooms of lords and courtesans, so, whatever you're thinking, I suggest you do it in the next future" the boy whispered to his friend, his hands working to unlock his shackles. 

"I will, thank you Hyungwon, really." 

"Seungcheol I...while I was opening them I could hear...things, screams that humans shouldn't even be able to emit" the servant added, now more serious and definitely anguished. 

"I know, that's what Seunghyun is doing to them in that room, but it's good for my plan that the sound reaches outside of those walls, that's what's going to get us out" 

___________________ 

Out of all the slaves, Chan had been the only one who had remained untouched. At least until now. 

Seungcheol couldn't tell if the choice was random or, in a small show of compassion, Seunghyun had consciously left the youngest for last, counting on the fact that Seungcheol would've confessed before it came to harm the boy. 

Any way, his turn had arrived and, the morning after Hyngwon communicated Seungcheol that his work was done, he was dragged to the circular room right after his owner, the guards ignoring his weak pleas and the tears of panic flowing down his cheeks. 

He was roughly tied to the wooden pole just in front of Seungcheol, facing him completely with his hands bound behind his back, the wood digging painfully into his spine. 

"Channie it's ok, everything's gonna be fine, I promise sweetheart" the prince tried to reassure him while the boy squirmed and fought against the restains, clearly panicked. 

"Cheol I-I'm scared, please Cheol" he younger had thick tears streaming down his face, aware of what was waiting for him in that room and there was nothing more Seungcheol wanted to do than free himself and take him into his arms, hug him against his chest until all of that was just a bad dream. Of course, he could do none of that, especially after Seunghyun entered the room. 

"Look who we finally got here. He's your youngest slave, right? You must be very fond of him"   
The councilor started, his mocking tone directed to Seungcheol while he gripped Chan's hair and pulled, focing him to raise his head and expose his throat and lean, bare chest. 

"It's pathetic how you use those weaker than you to get what you want, Seunghyun. If you had the smallest bit of honor, you would let them go and face me directly" Seungcheol growled out, the mere thought of his former friend's hands on Chan capable of sending him crazy with rage 

"And where would the fun be in that?" The older chuckled darkly, letting go of the slave's hair  
"Anyway, I'm afraid this will be the last warning, baby. If you really can't give up and confess with him, I'm afraid I'll have to start to be a little less...compassionate with your lovers" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh you know, if you don't give me what I want today, I'll start to slaughter your precious boys in front of you. Who would ever condemn a councilor for killing a dumb slut after all?" 

Seungcheol's blood froze in his veins at that. He wouldn't have thought Seunghyun could be capable of that, but, apparently, he had miscalculated.  
He had to act today and he had to make sure his plan wouldn't fail. 

"In the meantime, I'll give you this last chance. After all it would be a shame to ruin such a pretty, young doll, don't you think Cheollie?" Seunghyun continued, reassuming his disgusting, almost sweet tone while his hands came up to delicately trace Chan's features, going lower and lower to graze his neck, chest, tummy, hips and thighs. 

Once he reached the soft flesh of his upper legs, however, the soft touch became a harsh grip, his nails digging into the slave's skin as he forced his thighs apart, exposing him completely to Seungcheol's worried eyes and Seunghyun's twisted stare. 

"I reflected a lot about what to do with this one" the councilor continued, now retrieving a rope to secure around Chan's knees and then to the pole, keeping his legs wide open, no matter how hard the boy pulled to close them. 

"He doesn't have a dramatic past or some kind of trauma and he's never been a slave, so I asked myself 'what should I do to make him crumble to pieces?'. And then it hit me. He's never been a slave, so why not turning him into one?" 

That said, Seunghyun tied a piece of fabric around Chan's head, a the gag digging in his mouth and blocking his teeth and tongue, justifying his action with a mere "I'm tired of screams"   
He then walked back to the heavy door of the round room, opened it and retrieved from a guard outside a long, thin piece of dark iron ending in an intricate design, the seal of the royal family, bright and red hot from being held on a fire for some minutes. 

Seungcheol immediately recognized the tool, he had seen it used on several slave and only recently he han managed to forbid it, avoiding any other slave the agony of being fire-marked, but, apparently, not all of the seals had been thrown away. 

Chan saw it too and immediately began thrashing and struggling against the restains, his body trying so desperately to find a way out, while his voice was blocked and muffled. 

"I guess you already know sluts are marked on the hips or ass, but, for him, I opted for a less conventional place" the councilor chuckled while he leaned down between the slave's parted legs. 

The red end of the iron seal got dangerously close to the boy's inner thigh, so much that Chan could feel the heat radiating from it, his muscles almost convulsing in the attempt to escape, while salty tears fell from his lashes endlessly. 

Seungcheol's voice broke through that nightmare, effectively saving his lover's skin from the scorching pain that the iron promised 

"STOP! I'll tell you everything, but please don't do that!" The prince yelled at his former friend, voice desperate to spare Chan from that torture. 

Seunghyun's hand stopped at a mere centimeter from the slave's thigh, who could only start to breath again when the iron retired, the councilor putting a decent distance between it and his skin to focus on Seungcheol, looking down on him with his usual devilish smirk. 

"I'm listening"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE THIS IS THE LAST TIME I MAKE YALL SUFFER PLEASE WAIT ANOTHER WEEK AND DON'T KILL ME  
> in the meantime, you can have fun and try to guess what I thought for their escape plan :D
> 
> Also, sorry if I didn't answer/answered late to your comments on the last chapter, I'm 1uite busy in this period keeping university, life and mental stability together, so please be patient ♡♡


	21. Verità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is finally revealed and Seungcheol's plan luckily works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mention of sexual abuse and violence. Sexual harassment  
> Overall very angsty chapter and very hurt babies, sorry about that :(

"I'm listening" Seunghyun said crouching down in front of his prisoner and stroking his cheek with fake benevolence, on his lips, a smirk only a person who realized they had just won the lottery could have.

Seungcheol took some second to answer, taking a deep breath before raising his eyes, locking gaze with his rival

"I killed my father"

The prince looked in almost amazement as Seunghyun's face contorted and twisted in a furious mask of pure wrath, his brows covering one toward the other, lips curling in a snarl and eyes bulging out, almost as red as his skin was becoming, while some veins started to show on his neck and temples.

"STOP FUCKING LYING" The councilor shouted at the top of his lungs, barely containing himself from hitting Seungcheol in the face.

This. This was the Seunghyun Seungcheol knew, the crazy, maniac bastard without the least problem to torture and kill innocent people, thinking so highly of himself, but remaining a monster inside, a wild beast that only cared about himself and his own pleasure.

"I KNOW THAT BITCH KILLED HIM, YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE, SO DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME CHEOL" he yelled again, only to be met with an almost confused expression from the prince.

"What- I thought you told everyone I killed my father, how do you even know I wasn't there? No one was around my room"

The councilor exploded in an insane laughter, hands digging in his own cheeks and pulling at the skin in frustration, making his eyes look even crazier then they already appeared.

"Fuck, I knew you were stupid, doll, but I didn't think you were this much dumb. I thought you would've understood it by now"

"Understood what?" Seungcheol carefully asked, aware that this was all helping his plan to escape, but also scared to hear what he had been suspecting this whole time, unsure if he wanted to hear the truth.

"That I orchestrated the whole thing, baby" Seunghyun finally said.

______________________

In the meantime, several meters above their heads, the whole palace had stopped.

A religious silence reigned in every room of the castle as everyone tried their best to listen to the words that jumped on stone walls until they reached their ears.

Every noble had stopped writing or analyzing their documents, the kitchens had every pot and lid in mid air to avoid making any sound, uncaring is something was burning. The women had stopped painting or singing ot embroidering, and those who were walking had raised their skirts from the floor to avoid the shuffling of fabric on tiles.

Everyone's attention was directed to the small openings in their walls, just above the ground, they were alla sure were closed the last time they checked, but no one really cared about how they had been opened, at least not when such a terrible affirmation had been made.

In the whole palace, only one person was aware of what was actually happening and he too was crouched in front of an opening.

Hyungwon was biting at his own nails and praying every god for Seungcheol's plan to work as he listened from a room he was cleaning, hoping that what he had done would've been enough.

_"I orchestrated the whole thing, baby. I brought that drunken of your father over at your room and I gave him an aphrodisiac, you know, just to be sure nothing would stop him from raping those whores"_

_"An aphro- so that's what was that sweet smell"_

_"Oh no, that was probably the poison I added to it"_

Again a big revelation that had everyone holding their breath, impatient to know more

_"Poison?"_

_"You really think I approached your father and became his councilor to be friends with him?"_ The voice that clearly belonged to Seunghyun chuckled darkly.

_"I couldn't be sure one of those slaves would be strong enough to kill that pig, but I needed him out one way or another. I put the poison and the aphrodisiac in his tea because he trusted me and the first would've kicked in not much later that bitch stabbed him. Guess he spared the poison some work"_

So that was the terrible truth behind the king's assassination. The monarch would've died even without a glass shred in his ribs,and that was because of the person who the palace had learnt to trust, who had promised them the truth about the whole thing, who had promised to find the culprit he had always been.

Saying the inhabitants of the palace, guards included, were angry, was a bit of an understatement.

_"Yo-you needed him out? Why? What did you gain from all of this?"_ The tears and desperation in Seungcheol's voice were clear for anyone to hear as he asked the question everyone was wondering about, so they all continued to stay silent, listening carefully to the terrible words Seunghyun hissed right after.

__________________

"What I want you say?" The councilor murmured, regaining his composure as he stopped stalking around the room like a mad man and got back down in front of Seungcheol, an intense look on his face.

"I want power, Cheol. I want you to confees one of your dolls have murdered the king so you can be proven innocent and made king. From there, it'll be piace of cake to manipulate you as you're on the throne. But even more than that, I want you, Cheol. I want all of your whores gone and I want you to be mine. I want you in my room every single night, with your legs open and your hands spreading your pretty hole for me. Sure, I could rape you right here and now, but that wouldn't be fun. I don't want to force you physically, I want you eager to please me, even against your will, just because you know you don't have a choice. I want you to submit to me just because you lost"

Seungcheol's eyes filled with tears of humiliation and fear. He knew he had already won, that everyone in the castle had been able to hear everything Seunghyun had said and that, any moment now, something would happen to free him and his lovers from that place.

But even knowing all of that, he couldn't help but screw his eyes shut and let the tears fall down his cheek as he felt once again small and helpless under Seunghyun, the situation bringing him back of a few years, when the older had tried in vain to rape him.

As he was speaking, in fact, the councillor had slowly closed the gap between them, until their faces were just mere millimetres apart from each other, the prince able to feel his hot breath on his cheeks, neck and lips.

No matter how many times Seungcheol turned his head to the side, Seunghyun followed him, until, at the end of his speech, he gripped his jaw tightly and pressed his lips against his, forcing the younger in a violent and unwanted kiss.

Seungcheol immediately began to thrash and squirm, trying to get away, his screams muffled again the other's mouth.

He could hear Chan screaming at his assaulter to let him go, but, to his ears, it was a far, far sound, while his mind was absorbed in the painful bite Seunghyun was imposing on his lower lips.

Luckily though, the torture wasn't allowed to go much further, because just when Seunghyun let go of his lips, the door of the circular room slammed open, making the three people in the room jump in surprise.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU-" Seunghyun screamed, enraged at being interrupted by the men he had ordered to stay out, but he didn't manage to complete the phrase as, before him, stood a consistent group of guards, armed and looking anything but peaceful.

"In the name of the crown, we declare you under arrest for high treason, murder of the king and aggression to a royal family member" one of the soldiers said, before the other men marched toward him, gripping his arms and immobilizing him before he could put up a fight and hurt Seungcheol.

While the councillor screamed and thrashed against the soldiers, out of his mind for anger and frustration when he understood he had been beaten at his own game, other men provided to quickly free the prince from the shackles around his wrists.

"Your majesty, are you-"

The prince didn't waste a single second to listen to the guards' concerns, his mind now fixed on just one thing, tuning out everything else.

As soon as his hands were freed, he launched forward, quickly reaching for his youngest slave who was still tied to the pole, naked and traumatised.

The poor boy had had to go through the almost torture and then listen as the man he loved was abused and humiliated, as the truth about all this mess was finally uncovered, but not meaning it was less painful.

Seungcheol immediately kneeled down between Chan's parted thighs under the astonished stares of the guards, and he took his face in his hands, uncaring of everything and everyone around them.

Seunghyun didn't matter anymore, the guards didn't matter, it was just him and his lover, their faces just millimeters apart and their tears mixing with each other.

"It's over, it's over baby, you don't have to be afraid anymore. It's over, we beat him" Seungcheol's whispered to his lover trying to distract him from Seunghyun's insults as he was dragged out of the room in chains, eyes closed in relief and breath ragged, comforting Chan with a strength he himself didn't posses.

"I promise you're safe Channie, I'm here, you're safe" he said, before his mind came back to reality.

They were still on the cold, hard floor of the round room, Chan was still naked and tied up and his other lovers were still imprisoned and in desperate need of cures.

He separated his forehead from Chan's, only to turn around to the guards, still near him, waiting for some orders.

"A dagger, I need a dagger" he hurriedly said, hands working to take off the clothes he still had on from his father's funeral. The fabric was dirty and ruined, but enough to cover up Chan's shivering body from the cold and the stares.

He wrapped the boy in the red fabric, before a blade was passed to him and he started to work on the ropes that connected the slave's legs and hands to the pole, finally freeing him.

Chan's body fell limp on his owner, who, once again, welcome him in his safe embrace, the younger weakly reciprocating it by wrapping his arms around the prince's neck.

"It's alright, angel, it's over, he won't hurt us anymore" Seungcheol murmured one last time, cradling the back of his lover's head, letting him bury his face in his chest.

"Let's get out of here, baby, can I pick you up?"

Chan could only nod through the tears and meekly let the older pass his arms around his back and under his knees, until he prince raised him from the ground, holding him bridal-style.

"Free all of my other slaves and take the injured ones to the physician, in the infirmary. Free the captain of the guards and his men as well and let them take back their legitimate positions" he ordered to some guards once he had raised to his feet.

"Yes sir, but...what should we do with the traitor?"

"I'll think about Seunghyun later. I have other priorities at the moment" was all he said, before heading out of the room, his eyes shifting to the boy in his arms as he spoke the last phrase, his look soft and tender for his lover.

______________________

As he reached the area of the cells, Seungcheol could see guards and servants were already sorrounding his lovers with blankets and trying to coax them to stand up, the boys wary and scared something even worse was about to happen to them.

However, all they needed was a smile and single nod form Seungcheol to quietly follow the men's instruction and finally walk out of the dungeons.

"Cheol what...what's happening?" Wonwoo asked, stopping for a moment next to his owner, and leaning against a servant, helping him to walk with the several fractures and bruises he had after being beaten for hours straight some days before.

"I'll explain everything, just go with the others and rest Wonwoo" Seungcheol softly said and he would've caressed his lover, had he not been holding Chan in his arms.

The slave only nodded and proceeded toward the exit.

In just a few minutes only one boy was left, curled up in a corner and shivering, head hidden in his knees to hide the tears, even though not a single scratch or bruise rested on his skin.

Seungcheol looked with deep pain at Hansol's scared frame on the floor, before closing the distance between them and crouching down in front of him, letting Chan's body rest on his lap to interlace his fingers in the other's dark hair.

"Sollie, it's over, please don't cry baby" he softly said.

The boy looked up at the sound of his lover's voice, taking in both his and Chan's worried gazes.

"C-Cheol I-"

"I know Sollie, but let's get out of here before thinking of anything else. One thing at the time, sweetheart"

The younger could only nod, big eyes still teary and scared, but he managed to get to his feet and follow his owner out of the cell and up the stairs, clinging to his body on one side as Chan did the same on the other, now with enough strength to walk on his own.

The prince didn't let go of them for a single second neither.

When they finally reached the exit, the daylight they hadn't seen in days showered them in its brightness, leaving their eyes a bit hurt as they struggled to adapt to it.

As they managed to handle the new environment, they could see a slim, tall figure running toward them.

"My lord, my lord you made it!" Hyungwon almost shouted, panting a bit as he reached them, smiling brightly to the prince.

"That's all thanks to you, Hyungwon" Seungcheol said, smiling at his friend before the servant's attention was caught by something, someone else.

From the dark door that lead to the dungeons, in fact, emerged no other than Hyunwoo, battered and a bit bruised, but overall fine.

At the sight, the slim servant couldn't contain himself and, after receiving a small nod from Seungcheol for permission, he launched toward the huge guard, throwing his arms around his neck and pressing their lips together, the older reciprocating the kiss just as enthusiastically.

Seungcheol couldn't help but smile at the scene, but he couldn't dwell too much in it.

He tightened the embrace around his lovers and kept walking with them until he reached his room.

He found it being a total mess: drawers had been opened, wardrobes had been crashed to the ground, the fabrics above the canopy had been teared to shreds and all of his jewellers were gone.

"Y-your majesty we-we tried to keep the soldiers out of your room but...we weren't strong enough. I-I'll look for a new room as we fix this one, my lord and-" a servant girl tried to explain to him, head bowed down.

"It's ok. Please control all my documents are still in there and, if something is missing, notice me"

"Sure, my lord"

"Oh and, would you be so kind to run a hot bath in the new chamber?"

"Of course, my lord"

"Thank you"

______________________

Half an hour later, Seungcheol was rubbing dust and tears from Hansol's body in a warm bath, the younger almost dozing off under his careful touches, before he helped the prince doing the same with Chan, the shorter clinging to their bodies in a costant search of comfort.

The oldest took care of his two lovers until they were dry and comfortable in some soft clothes.

After the bath, a table full of food and drinks awaited for them in the main room, the same servant girl next to it.

"The physician instructed that you eat and, more importantly, drink a lot of water. She also asked me to tell you, your majesty, that your other slaves are being tended to and will be fine"

"Thank you very much, Jihyo, you can go"

Seungcheol ensured his boyfriends ate and drank to gain their energies, before he coaxed them under the covers of their new bed

This room definitely smaller than his usual one, but cozy and intimate, probably belonging to some important functionary.

"Sleep, my loves, you need rest" the prince murmured, leaving a delicate kiss on both their foreheads.

"You won't stay with us?" Hansol asked, his voice clearly anxious at the thought of being separated from him.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep, then I'll go to the infirmary to check on the others. Don't be scared, darling, I'll be next to you when you wake up, tomorrow"

The two boys were too tired and sleep deprived to argue about that and, in just some minutes, they slipped in a deep slumber, not even disturbed by nightmares of memories, at least for now.

Seungcheol sighed heavily, almost enviying his cute lovers, warm and safe and comfortable all cuddled against each other, hands interlaced on Hansol's chest.

However, he had duties and responsibilities to attend to, so he dragged himself to the door, this time making sure to lock it and check the guards that stood in front of it, before walking to the infirmary, enjoying the fresh night air.

When he reached the doctor's room, he found her tired and spent, but still scribbling something on a paper under the light provided by a consuming candle.

"Your lovers are doing well" she murmured, not even raising her eyes from her task.

"Can I see them?"

The woman left her work to stand up and take a lantern, guiding the prince into the room his lovers were in, each of them sleeping on a bed, except for Soonyoung and Minghao, who were sharing one because the older didn't want to be alone.

Seungcheol smiled tenderly at the couple, before focusing back on what the woman was telling him.

"The most sever ones are definitely Mingyu and Wonwoo. The first has lacerations all over his back and some are infected, but he'll be fine, while the other had several fractures all over his body and a broken arm. Luckily, the internal bleeding in his stomach stopped on itself, so it's not dangerous. I have bandaged their wounds and applied a paste to avoid further infections, they should heal in two or three weeks"

"Soonyoung had bruises around his throat and is lungs risked failure, but he avoided it. He can get out of here tomorrow, just be sure to be delicate with him and don't make him put pressure on his chest"

The prince nodded as he took in each of his lovers

"For the rest...you probably already know what to expect. Bruises on thighs, pelvis and chest, internal bleeding and raw rim and walls. Clear signs of rape and sexual abuse, sometimes from more than one person"

"I know. I saw it all" Seungcheol murmured, letting himself fall down on an empty bed and hiding his face in his hands, his mind full of the terrible images of his lovers being hurt and tortured in front of him.

"...they sure aren't looking too well, but I've seen worse, Seungcheol. They'll all be fine"

"Physically speaking, yes. But what about their minds? How can I expect them to be fine after all of this?"

"Time heals everything, lad. Just give them time and care, give _yourself_ time and care. You all will be alright" the woman sat beside him, softly putting a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

Seungcheol looked up from his own palms to meet her gaze, now uncharacteristically tender, only to then shift his eyes to the bed next to them, where Jisoo was sleeping on his side, facing in the direction of his twin's bed and with an arm stretched toward him, Jeonghan laying in the same position.

"I really hope we will" the prince murmured in the dim light of the room, wishing more than anything to take away his lovers' pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand here we are. Everything is out in the open and everyone is traumatized, me included.  
> Bad jokes aside, I hope this early chapter can make up for the one shot I didn't post this week. I'm sorry about that, but I was really busy and wanted to focus on this since it's a fundamental chaper for the story.
> 
> I promise I'll explain everything about Hansol's torture and why he isn't injured in the next chapter, so be a bit more patient eheh
> 
> Anyway I hope you are satisfied with the way the whole thing turned out (even for Hyungwon and Hyunwoo eheh) , but you'll let me know about that  
> As always, stay safe and have a great day, I promise I'll post a one shot in just a few days, so see you there :D


	22. Promesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung comes back to Seungcheol, while a haunting thought makes Hansol restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluffy smut to make up for the last angsty chapters, hope you'll enjoy eheh
> 
> Also, we get a deeper look into Hansol's past

Hansol woke up with his cheek pressed against a firm pectoral and the warmth of tangled limbs around him, while anoter body was clinging to his back.

He had been wakened by a golden string of sunlight winning the fight against the heavy curtains, only to come into their room and land just on the boy's eyelids, infiltrating in the intimacy of their embrace.

The slave battled his tired eyes a few times, trying to chase away the annoying burn of sleep, before his memory slowly started to work again, recalling everything that had happened the day before and during the night.

He remembered the warm body of his owner pressing against his at some point during the night, and he could remember how he woke up for just a few seconds, enough to turn to face Seungcheol and share a kiss with him, before snuggling in his safe chest and go back to sleep, the soft chuckle of the older lulling him.

Even now, awake and a bit sore for staying in the same position for hours, he couldn't help but smile down at the sleeping frames of Seungcheol and Chan, so calm and safe as their minds escaped the hell that had been the last few days.

Hansol didn't have the heart to wake them up, so he just lied down again, patiently waiting for his lovers to raise from their sleep.

He didn't have to wait much though, because, before long, he could feel Chan stirring behind him, his hands clenching around the soft shirt Seungcheol had given them, before a soft whine escaped his throat, the boy letting go of the older to stretch his arms above him.

As he rubbed his eyes to chase away slumber, Hansol turned to him.

"Don't rub your eyes Channie, you'll ruin them" the older whispered to him, delicately taking his wrists to pull them away from his face.

"Uh? Sollie, you're awake" the other said, smiling at him.

The taller couldn't help but notice how sore and spent his voice sounded, probably the result of all the shouting and crying of the previous day.

However, he pretended to not notice and only nodded to him, welcoming Chan in his arms as soon as the smaller nuzzled into him, their lips meeting on their own accord, sharing comforting and chaste pecks, at least until a knock at the door interrupted them.

They both looked up only to see Hyungwon peeking from the wooden door, implicitly asking permission to come in.

The boy noticed the two slaves and smiled at them, getting in to walk closer.

"Cheol is still asleep" Chan murmured shyly, both because he felt insecure around people who weren't his lovers, and because he was embarrassed at being seen kissing with Hansol.

"Mmh I see..." the servant hummed in thought

"He has to be awakened, but you can do it, if you want. I'm sure he'll be much happier to see your faces, instead of mine"

The witty servant offered, smiling at the two boys who eagerly nodded.

"Good then, I'll come back with breakfast"

As soon as Hyungwon left the room, Chan and Hansol were above their still sleeping master.

"Cheol, Cheol wake up" the older tried to shake the prince awake, receiving an annoyed groan and making Seungcheol turn the other way, giving him his back.

"I'll try" Chan said and, taking advantage of his small and lean built, he snuggled under one of the prince's arms and against his chest, wrapping his own limbs around his back.

"Cheol, master, please wake up, we miss you" he said against the older's throat and, just like that, Seungcheol opened his eyes and reciprocated the younger's embrace.

"Fine, sweetheart, I'm up" he groaned, voice slurred with sleep.

The prince turned around, still holding Chan against his chest, to sink his hand in Hansol's hair and pull him down into a tender kiss.

"Are you alright, pups? Did you sleep well?" He asked when they separated, sitting up and fixing his bed hair.

His slaves nodded, earning praises and kisses in return.

The door once again creaked open to reveal some servants, busy to bring in a consistent breakfast for their prince and his lovers.

Seungcheol thanked then kindly, before getting up to open the curtains and the windows hidden under them, letting light and fresh air invading their room, waking them up a bit more.

Before they could sit down and eat, however, another knock disturbed their peace.

Hyungwon opened the wooden panel to reveal his lean frame, next to much broader one, while a shorter, bruised and trembling boy stood between them. Soonyoung appeared so small next to the servant and Hyunwoo, in light clothes and a tense posture, his arms hugging his middle as to protect himself.

His face only managed to relax when he recognised his owner and lovers, his feet moving forward on their on to run toward Seungcheol, the prince more than ready to welcome him in his arms and let him sink into him.

"The physician told us he's doing well and instructed us to bring him to you, since he seemed restless" Hyungwon explained calmly, smiling at scene before him.

"Thank you, to you both" Seungcheol said, smiling at the two before they closed the door behind them, leaving them some alone time.

"Shhh, it's alright Soonie, don't cry baby, I'm here, I'm never letting you go again" Seungcheol whispered to his lover as force seemed to abandon the younger's body.

The prince picked him up into his arms to sit on a comfortable chair, the boy immediately wrapping around his body, still sobbing into his shoulder.

As soon as they were settled, Seungcheol allowed his other two slaves to get closer and comfort Soonyoung, who still had to say a single word.

An endless string of soft praises and reassuring words came out of their lips, coaxing the boy to calm down and finally raise his face from Seungcheol's neck.

"I-I'm sorry Cheol, I-" 

"No sweetheart, you don't need to apologise, you did nothing wrong" the prince murmured, kissing his cheeks to clean them from the tear streaks.

"Why don't we eat something and then cuddle, mh? Then, when you've rested, we can go see the others, alright angel?" He suggested, receiving a weak nod and a shy smile, more than enough to warm his heart though.

Soonyoung ate in his owner's lap, one of the prince's arms wrapped around his waist and stroking his tummy as the slave had some decent food after days of hunger.

When they were done, however, the boy came up with a request Seungcheol wasn't expecting.

They had already moved back to the bed and Seungcheol was helping him to take off his light shirt, when the boy under him wrapped his arms around his neck and spread his legs wider.

"Can we make love, master?" He shyly asked, cheeks bright red and eyes glassy as he spoke.

Seungcheol, Chan and Hansol froze for a second, before Soonyoung continued.

"I-I want to...feel you inside, I want to be close to you, to all of you. O-only of you want to, of course" he explained, shifting his eyes from the prince above him to his other two lovers.

Seungcheol melted at the sight of his cute, uncharacteristically shy lover, struggling to ask for love, care and affection, not knowing his owner was more than eager to give him all of that.

The prince lowered on the younger, pulling his lips into a tender, but passionate kiss.

"Of course we can make love, baby" he smiled down at him.

"You also want to, darlings?" He then asked to his two younger slaves, both still looking at him from their spot on the bed.

"Please, I need to get my mind off of everything, please Cheol" Chan was the first to talk, begging the older to take care of him as well.

"Sure thing pup. Sollie, you can take care of him while I look after Soonie, right?" 

The boy nodded, pulling Chan under his body and making him whimper, the boy already impatient and eager to made love to, welcoming the older between his legs.

Seungcheol focused back on the slave under him, taking in his lean, but bruised chest, his fingers instinctively coming up to trace the edges of the purple areas that stained his ribs and neck, a clear hand-shaped bruise on it reminding him of his mistakes.

"Master..." Soonyoung called him, bringing him back to the present.

"Sorry Soonie, I spaced out a bit" the prince apologised, smiling at him, before claiming his lips in another kiss, now adding more tongue to rile his lover up.

"I'll take care of you baby, I'll be gentle. Oh and Soonie...call me Cheol, not master" 

The slave's eyes shone brighter at the last phrase. He had spent the previous days being reminded of his lower condition, of how his status made him a thing, an object everyone could take advantage of for their own pleasure. 

Now, for the first time after so long, no one less than a prince put him an even ground as himself, deleting the gap that didn't allow them to be truly together as one.

The younger's eyes swelled with tears that were promptly kissed away with a tenderness Seungcheol only showed to his lovers, before the boy wrapped his arms back around the taller's broad shoulders and clung to him, whimpering and moaning in pleasure as the prince got rid of their clothes and began to probe at his entrance with his fingers.

Beside them, Hansol had his tongue busy to work Chan open, lapping and entering his puffy hole in a way that had the younger melting against the mattress, his hips moving on their own accord to take his lover deeper. 

Sending a quick glance in their direction, Seungcheol couldn't help but smile against Soonyoung's hair at the sight of their hands interlaced with each other on Chan's tummy and never letting go, their grip tightening as the pleasure built up inside them.

The prince and Hansol managed to work their respective lover open in just a few minutes, thanks to the way they were able to make them relax and let go of control.

"You still sure, angel? Want me take you?" Seungcheol asked once again at a panting and whining Soonyoung, who promptly nodded. 

"Please Cheol, make me forget" the slave murmured, eyes closed shut as a single tear escaped from his lashes to land on his swollen lips. 

The prince didn't hesitate one more second to pull a pillow under the younger's hips to make him comfortable, before sinking into him, smooching his cheeks and shushing his whimpers to coax him through the initial burn.

"Shh, you're doing great Soonie, you're being so good, I love you so much angel" Seungcheol whispered against the other's cheek as the smaller's legs came out wrap around his hips, keeping him there, fully inside and deep into him 

A loving hand came from Soonyoung's side to brush his hair out of his eyes and, when the boy turned around, Chan's glassy and sweet eyes met his, the younger's body jerking slightly up everytime Hansol thrusted into him.

Soonyoung didn't hesitate before leaning toward his lover and kissing the smaller boy, one swallowing every moan and whine the other let out as both their tops picked up a faster pace, sinking into them and bringing them as much pleasure as they were feeling.

As he fucked into his lover, Seungcheol began to leave hickeys and marks all over his chest and throat, intentionally covering the areas that had been abused by Seunghyun so that, whenever the boy looked into a mirror, he couldn't tell which bruise was made out of evil, and which had been left by loving lips.

"Cheol I-I want to ride you" Soonyoung moaned at some point, trying to get up and turn their position around, only to be stopped by a firm, but gentle grip on his shoulders.

"No love, your lungs are still frail, I don't want you to put pressure on them. Just lie down and let me do all the work, alright?" Seungcheol huffed out, interrupted by some moans every time he felt the younger clench around him.

To punctuate his words, the prince dived down to catch his lover's lips once again, careful to never make him breathless or weight on his chest, his movements holding so much tenderness and care that the smaller had to relent to follow his orders.

The four of them went at it for several minutes, changing their positions and gradually mixing the two couples until Seungcheol had his chest pressed to Soonyoung's back, whose legs were open to accommodate Chan's body between them, Hansol thrusting into him from behind.

Lips met without even knowing who they were kissing, while hands brushed and grazed and pulled at every inch of their skin, the only thing they could understand in that mess of limbs and mouth, being the deep love contained in every single contact.

Soonyoung was the first to come, reaching his climax when Chan started to play with one of his nipples and Hansol's hand wrapped around his aching length, making him release all over his tummy.

Chan came right after him, his body tensing up before going limp against the older's, spilling on him with a high whimper and calling Hansol's name.

Both the tops, paused for a second their thrusts, checking their lovers were okay.

Seaucheol tried to raise Soonyoung from his lap, but the boy stopped him.

"N-no, finish inside, please" the boy begged, turning his head to kiss him deeply.

The prince didn't need to hear it twice, but, before resuming their movements, both he and Hansol adjusted their babies on the bed, allowing them to face each other and hold hands as they finished inside them, fucking them into overstimulation until they stopped deep inside, painting their walls white.

While Hansol captured Chan's lips from above him as he came, Seungcheol, who was spooning Soonyoung from behind, hend him close to himself, arms wrapped around his lean chest and praises falling from his lips endlessly, making the other feel safe and warm both inside and out.

They just lied there for some minutes, gaining their breaths and sharing soft contacts and whispers of love, while tiredness took over them, inducing the two subs in the fuzzy, sleepy state that always followed an orgasm.

"Try to take a nap to gain some more energy, especially you, Soonie" the prince ordered at some point, moving to pull out only to be stopped.

"Wait Cheol, s-stay inside, don't pull out, please" Soonyoung whimpered.

"I feel warm and full inside, I feel good, please stay"

"I won't pull out until you fall asleep, but then I'll have to clean you, alright baby?" Seungcheol allowed, defeated by how cute the younger looked.

So, while Hansol went to take a wet cloth to clean Chan and Soonyoung's tummy from his own cum, the prince and the two smaller slaves settled on the bed, the two subs snuggling into each other for warmth and comfort.

Keeping faith to his word, Seungcheol slid out of Soonyoung's hole only when he was sure the shorter had fallen asleep, wiping himself down from sweat and semen and pulling some light pants on.

He left a soft kiss on his two lovers foreheads, before he reached his third slave, sat on windowsill of a wide window and staring out in the direction the room faced, the ocean.

"How are you, Sollie?" Seungcheol murmured, hugging him from behind and pressing his bare chest against the younger's back, feeling how warm he was.

Touching the lean, but solid muscles of the other, reminded the prince of the first time they met, the boy that had been a thin, trembling child, now turned in a man that was almost taller than him, fully grown into one of the most handsome boys he had ever seen.

"Do you think she's out there, Cheol?"

Seungcheol knew who he was referring to. After all, her own existence had been the way Seunghyun had tortured him, not laying a single finger on his body, but scarring him on a much deeper level.

"Hansol..." the prince sighed, sitting beside him to face his lover, his heart breaking at the sight of his wide, innocent eyes fixed in his own, begging him to give him some hope, to say something that would hold him together.

In the slave's hands, was the tool he had been tortured with: a hair ornament made out of a single string of white pearls that once adorned the braids of the girl that had been Hansol's sister, of the girl that had been the princess of a rich kingdom across the sea.

Hansol had never been a simple slave and, hadn't Seungcheol father been a greedy, warlike king, he would've never fallen into slavery and he would've never met Seungcheol.

He would've lived happily in the white castle of his home country, born from the union of two kingdoms that were so different, they had managed to create something completely new and incredibly beautiful, including Hansol and his sister.

The young prince, however, was forced to see everything and everyone he loved being burned to the ground by an army of ruthless soldiers, sent to his country to satisfy the avidity of a king blinded by power.

Seungcheol had tried to stop his father, but, in return, all he got was to see his friends leave for never coming back, watch them suffer from the loss of a loved one and a scared, lanky body in chains in his bedroom, a guard telling him he was the hereditary prince of the country they had won against and to do whatever he pleased with him.

More than a slave, Seungcheol found a friend in Hansol. The boy was sixteen at the time and the prince, instead of having sex with him like everyone expected him to, had fed and listened to him as he shook and cried, telling him about how he was forced to see his parents being slaughtered and his sister being dragged away for him.

The boy didn't have anywhere to return to, so he accepted the offer Seungcheol made to him, getting to know him better and moving on from the trauma thanks to him, until he knew he couldn't live without him, his heart and mind falling helplessly in love with the older as they spent more time together.

By the time he was eighteen, Hansol had confessed to Seungcheol his love and the prince had welcome him in his harem as well as in his heart.

That new element, however, that string of pearls Hansol had never forgotten, changed everything.

It revolutionised everything he had thought he knew about that night, everything he had believe for the last four years.

If Seunghyun had managed to get that jewel, then maybe his sister was still alive. Then maybe he wasn't alone in this world

"Hansol, love, I need you to know this could be a bluff" Seungcheol said, taking the boy's hands into his own.

"It's hers, Cheol, I know it's hers, I could recognise it everywhere" Hansol said, desperation clear in his broken voice.

"I know baby, but there's a thousand ways he could've get his hands on it. Angel, I don't mean to hurt you or make you lose hope, I just..."

"You just don't want to see me in the same condition I came here in, right?" 

"...I just want you to be happy, sweetheart. I can't bear to see you hurting and crying all over again for something that is meant to give you hope only to crush it afterwards"

There was a stretch of silence between them, while Seungcheol looked at Hansol and Hansol stared at his own hands, a few tears landing on his own finger and on the ornament he held between them.

"I have to try, Cheol. There's still a possibility she's out there. I have to look for her" the slave said, raising his eyes to meet his lover's ones.

There was so much hope and helplessness in his look, that even Seungcheol couldn't say no

"Alright angel, we'll look for her. I promise I'll do everything that's in my power to find her and make sure you meet again"

"You will?" Hansol murmured, almost struggling to believe his owner.

"Yes, love. Just promise me that, no matter what will happen, you'll come back to me, that you'll come back into my arms whenever you need to" 

The younger didn't respond immediately, just launched forward to bury his face in Seungcheol's chest, sobbing against his skin and nodding mindlessly.

"I promise, I promise, Cheol, I love you so much, thank you" was all Hansol could stutter out in that moment, while the prince just held him close, bathing in the sunlight that filtered through the window and hoping everything would turn out for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind this little add, I've always thought Vernon looks like a prince, so I kind wanted to add that in here as well 😅  
> Of course, I'll go on with both the main story and this side plot, so we'll ge to see the others reactions and Seunghyun's punishment pretty soon
> 
> Also, we're very close to the finale, like two or three more chapters, and I'm kinda sad about it, but I'm satisfied of how I decided to end this, hope you'll like it as well eheh
> 
> As always, be safe and happy and, if you want, leave a comment to tell me what you think about this last "plot twist" ♡


	23. Giustizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol confronts his lovers and asks for their forgiveness, before deciding of what to do with Seunghyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe I managed to write this between yesterday and today lol
> 
> Anyway, I'm finally free from my exams, but I can't assure you I'll be able to post more frequently here because I also wanto to get ahead and start to write down the first chapters of what's coming next, so be patient ;)
> 
> last but not least, here's the moment you were all waiting for, enjoy

In the infirmary, the morning sunlight allowed Jisoo to catch every reflection in his twin’s hair, gold and black dancing on his head with every little movement, while his fingers combed through it and almost itched at the way they couldn't slide through the silky strands until they reached Jeonghan's shoulders, forced to stop right above his nape instead.

The slave had straight up cried when he had seen his brother coming back from his torture, blood between his thighs and his beautiful hair cut by an evil blade, depriving him of one of the very few things Jeonghan actually liked about himself.

At the time, since they were kept in different cells, Jisoo hadn't even been able to reach for him and touch him, tell him everything would be alright.

At least, now he could kneel beside Jeonghan's bed, chest above the edge and head laid on his twin's shoulder as his fingers tried to fix his locks, waiting for an expert hand to, at least, stem the damage.

Jeonghan, on his part, had pretty much accepted the reality that his hair was gone, actually feeling worse for his brother's sadness than for himself. Nevertheless, he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy Jisoo's delicate touches and attention, so he let him be, relaxing back against the pillows and closing his eyes, content in the regular sound of his lovers' breathing.

"It'll grow back, you know?"  
Wonwoo murmured from his bed, just in front of them, a soft look in his eyes.

"I know, but I'll miss the feeling of passing my fingers through it" Jisoo answered, earning a soft smile from the younger.

"I guess we all will, sweetheart" Jun intervened, head turned toward them while his arms were occupied in holding a sleeping Seokmin close to his chest.

Everyone in the room had found a way to stay close to each other and cuddle close, in the desperate search of comfort and a soft contact they could only find in each other.  
Even Mingyu, forced to lie on his front to avoid putting pressure on his wounded back, had managed to cuddle close to Seungkwan, the smaller more than happy to let his head rest on his soft thighs and comb his fingers through the elder's dark hair, while Jihoon sat on the edge of the same bed, watching over them and holding Mingyu's hand in his lap, just like he had done while the taller was being treated, helping him to endure the pain.

Minghao, since Soonyoung had left, had found a comfortable chair and the doctor had allowed him to drag it next to Wonwoo's bed, the latter too bruised and in pain to get up and go cuddle with someone. The two of them just held hands and exchanged small kisses now and then, those contacts enough for them to feel safe and calm.

In the room, a deep sense of safety reigned, but, just beside it, stood the total confusion and ignorance of how, exactly, they had managed to get from the dungeons cold floors, to the soft beds of the infirmary.  
Under those main feelings, however, the wounds the previous days had caused were still open and alive, exposed for everyone to see and in extreme need of care.

The peace they had somehow built in the room was interrupted by a soft knock on the door, soon followed by the sound of the panel being opened.  
Behind that, four familiar faces showed themselves at them: Chan and Soonyoung were the firsts to come in, the younger's eyes filling with tears of both pain and relief at the sight of his lovers. As soon as Mingyu raised an arm toward him, inviting him to come closer, the boy broke down, scrambling to his knees just beside the older and taking his bigger hand in his, kissing every part of it.

Soonyoung watched as the smaller finally let go of the feelings he had pushed down inside him, and soon found a spot next to Jun, lips smooching the taller's cheeks while his arms surrounded Seokmin, who was slowly waking up between them.

Seungcheol, who had come in just behind the them, had one arm around Vernon, the younger's tears still a bit visible in his puffy and red eyes from before.

The prince watched with a soft smile and a heart full of fondness as his lover also walked away from him, sitting on Wonwoo's bed and delicately stroking his bruised cheek, careful to not hurt him any further.

Lastly, he walked to the last bed, two pairs of wide, dark eyes staring up at him while he found almost endearing how similar they were to each other.

"Can I?"

It was Jeonghan who nodded his permission, so the prince delicately sat down on the edge of the bed the boy was still lying on.

On his part, Jisoo was still kneeling on the floor, uncertain if he could voice what he really wanted, but he didn’t need to. Seungcheol caught in his eyes the need of closeness and love so he only needed to tap softly on his own thighs for the slaved to crawl toward him and sit his lap, the prince immediately hugging his waist close and breathing in his scent.

“I’m sorry for your hair, Han” was the first thing he said, eyes betraying a deep sadness that went far beyond the simple cut.

“It’ll grow back”  
Jeonghan’s smile as he pronounced these words was all Seuncheol needed to finally break down

Just by holding his lovers again, hearing them talk and cry and laugh around him, Seungcheol felt an overwhelming amount of feelings invading his heart, so much that tears began to spring from his eyes before he noticed it, falling on Joshua's shoulder.  
A soft sob left his lips, before light fingers laid themselves on his hair, petting and stroking as someone would do with a small child.

Looking up, he was both of the twins looking at him, smiling softly as they caressed his head.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what-" he hurried to dry his tears, but before he could finish, Jisoo's hands were on his cheeks, pulling him into a delicate kiss.

"Don't apologize, you deserve to be taken care of just like you always take care of us, we'll love you no matter what" the slave murmured when they separated, their foreheads touching while everyone else in the room stopped and looked at them.

Seungcheol took some seconds to recollect his thoughts and the pieces of his own heart, eyes closed and breath slowing down, before he raised his head to finally face his lovers.

"We...have a lot to talk about, but, before that, I want to clear what happened yesterday and assure you this whole thing is over, forever" he started, eyes still wet, but serious, ready to face everything that he had been too afraid to address until that moment.

"Yeah, how did you get us all out of there?" Jihoon asked, direct as always.

"It was all thanks to Hyungwon. I asked him to investigate on the circular room and he found out that what happened in that room could be heard in the whole palace through a net of galleries. I-I managed to make Seunghyun talk about this whole thing and how it was his plan all along, since the very intrusion of my father in my room, that night"

"What?" Jeonghan whispered, a horrified expression forming on his face as the truth about that nightmare was finally revealed.

"He...god, he drugged my father with an aphrodisiac to make sure he... did what he did and he also added some poison, so he could create the motive and the crime at the same time and accuse you of that"

"What- Why did he do that? What did he gain?" Seungkwan asked, in pure shock at the revelation.

"He was sure I would've protected you, but he counted on the torture to make me fall and blame you for the murder. At that point, he would've had the upper hand on me and, by clearing my name and executing you, he could've controlled me once I would've become king, as well as blackmail me into becoming his plaything in bed" Seungcheol concluded with an exhausted sigh, hands coming up to rub his face.

"The good thing is that the whole palace heard him confess about his crimes and he's now being detained, while we all are free. Also, the fact that he poisoned the king, almost frees Jisoo from the accuse of murder"

"R-really?"

"Yes love, you merely anticipated his death and kind of gave him a more peaceful departure since that poison caused unbearable pains. I can't assure you there won't be any kind of punishment, but it'll definitely not be death or detention" the prince smiled at the boy in his lap, watching as his eyes swelled with tears of relief.

As Seungcheol thumbed at his cheeks, he went back to talking.  
"I owned you an explanation, but, more than anything, I own you an apology. It's my fault we all ended up in this situation in the first place and it's my fault you had to go through all of that. I-I have never wanted this to happen, I was responsible for your safety and I failed to protect you, I'm...I'm just so sorry"  
As he pronounced the last words, the prince had his head bowed in pure shame, eyelids screwed shut to not let his lovers see his pain while his slaves could only watch, their hearts breaking with every word he said.

"You all are free now and, by that, I mean free of everything. I don't consider you my slaves anymore as there's nothing that threatens your safety and that that status can keep you safe from, now. So, if any of you'll decide to-" a stuttered breath interrupted him, giving him time to process what he was about to say.  
"If any of you’ll decide to leave me and leave this palace, I won't stop you. I'll help you find a home, as far away from this damned place as you'll want, and I'll help you live happily, before I'll disappear from your life. I couldn't even blame you if any of you hates me right now and I know I deserve it-"

"Cheol. You can't be suggesting that we abandon you, right?" Seungkwan asked, looking no less in pain than the prince himself at the mere thought of any of them leaving, an endless stream of tears flowing down his rosy cheeks. Not that any of the other boys looked any different.

Only at the younger's question, Seungcheol raised his head, finally taking in his lovers in their most vulnerable and exposed state.

"I...I don't want you to go, I just...I don't want you to leave me because you've been the only thing that have made my life worth to live during this past years, but even more than that, I want you to be happy. I wish that more than anything else and, if you...if you think you can't find happiness here, I'm ready to let you go and help you with every mean to find peace"

Silence followed his words, a heavy air reigning in the room, filled only with sniffles and soft sobs as all the emotions of the previous days came crashing down on each of them, their minds struggling to process Seungcheol's words and going too fast at the same time.

"I don't want to leave" surprisingly, it was Minghao the first to talk, hands trembling around Wonwoo's bigger one.

"I hate this palace and I hate the people that live in it because of the things they did to you, Cheol. But, just as you said your life was worth living because of us, this place is worth staying in because of you. We all fell in love with you and with each other, we won't be able to find happiness without you besides us, so none of us wants to leave"

Looking around through his foggy vision, Seungcheol could see teary smiles and heads nodding, agreeing to everything the lanky boy had just said.

"It's true this palace is sick Cheol, but that's why we want to stay and help you to make it a better place, make this whole country a better place. We-we know you have what it takes to be a great king, you only need to show your true colors without being held back" Mingyu added, trying to raise a bit from his position by pushing his arms under his chest, determined to look at his lover in the eyes as he spoke.

"I...I don't know what to say" the prince huffed out, incredulous, as Jisoo shifted in his lap, straddling his thighs to thumb at his tears, before delicately kissing his eyelids and cheeks.

"Just tell us that you love us, that'll be more than enough for us to forgive you of everything" Seokmin offered, his smile lighting up the whole room even as he sniffled and cried as well.

"I…Only the heavens know how much I love you, all of you, and I just can't thank you enough for being by my side"

"We love you just as much, Cheol, believe us" Hansol murmured from his spot next to Wonwoo, his lips stretched in his usual, relaxed smile, but his voice holding a deep emotion within, able to sneak out through the broken tone of the young boy.

"Guys, can...can we change the subject, I can't keep on crying like this, I'm dehydrating"  
It was Soonyoung who broke the teary, emotional atmosphere, half sobbing half chuckling as he dried his eyes with his shirt, gaining a soft fit of giggles from his lovers.

Thanks to him, the thirteen boys gradually stopped crying, tears and sobs turning in soft kisses and caresses, tender contacts that represented the first step of long road that would allow them to heal and move on from that experience, making them grow into something none of them could imagine at that time.

__________________

Seungcheol took a deep breath. He had been standing on the threshold of the door that lead to the dungeons for a good five minutes now, trying to focus on staying calm while the humid and stale scent of the air down there infiltrated in his nostrils, bringing back unbearable pain and an anger he never thought he possessed.

He had already decided what to do with Seunghyun and the guards who had betrayed him and abused of his lovers, he just needed to make sure that his feelings wouldn't have overcome his intentions once he finally would’ve stood in front of his rival and abuser again, making him take an impulsive decision he would've ended up regretting.

He had reflected a lot about what to do with him, and, even though every cell of his body wanted nothing but to reduce Seunghyun to nothing more than a bloody pulp, he knew he couldn't lower himself to his level, especially if he wanted to change the course his country had kept up until that moment. He needed to stay calm, his next actions would've determined the future not only of Seunghyun, but of the entire kingdom.

He finally opened his eyes to be faced with the dark staircase that lead underground, only the few torches his guards were holding lighting up the path.  
Hyunwoo had been patiently standing at his side the whole time, supporting him as both his guard and his friend, and, as soon as Seungcheol gave him a short nod, he began to lead the road to the dungeons.

The prince found Seunghyun in a dark cell, crouched on a straw bed and looking anything but happy to be behind iron bars, even though he looked in a far better condition than Seungcheol was when their roles were reversed.  
He had a good dose of water and food and he wasn't even chained to the wall, while Seungcheol still felt the burning of the wounds the shackles had carved into his wrists.

"Have you come to gloat of your victory? To take pleasure in seeing me like this? Or are you here to kill me with your own hands?"  
Even as a prisoner and as a loser, Seunghyun's smirk never left his face.

"Neither of those things actually"

"And why not? You won, after all. You must think so highly of yourself and your whores now, uh? You think you're so smart after what you did? You're no different from any slut that populates the slums of the city, you're just a dumb hole I SHOULD'VE RAPED WHEN I HAD THE OCCASION"

Seunghyun's voice climaxed in a crescendo of anger and frustration, while his own body followed the same course. As he spoke, the ex-councilor raise to his feet, only to launch toward the bars of the cells with the last yell, getting mere centimeters away from where Seungcheol was standing.

Of course, the four guards that accompanied the prince gripped their weapons tighter, alarmed and attentive to the prisoner's every move, fearing he could somehow hurt the prince.

"How dare you-" the captain began, more than ready to punish Seunghyun for his disrespectful words, only to be stopped by the prince himself.

"Hyunwoo" Seungcheol called for him, putting a hand on the soldier's shoulder to make him calm down, silently inviting him to sheathe his scimitar.

He looked absolutely calm. He hadn't reacted in the slightest as he watched his abuser go mad with anger, trying to manipulate and hurt him even behind bars, even from his inferior position.  
He had been afraid that Seunghyun's words could've gotten into his brain, that he wouldn't have been able to face him, showing his weakness once again, but now he finally saw Seunghyun's true colors.

He now saw nothing more than an animal in what had been an elegant and intelligent man, nothing more than a shadow of his previous self, lost in his delirious ambitions and in the maddening anger that losing everything because of one single person caused.

However, even as disgusting and wild as Seunghyun had become, he didn't scare him anymore.

"I'm here to let you know what I decided your punishment to be" Seungcheol answered directly to his prisoner, addressing him just as calmly as before.  
"As you already know, you're accused of high treason against the royal family and the kingdom, as well as premeditated murder. The first crime is punished with the death penalty and requires that your body is exposed to the public and left without burial".

"So, when will all of this happen? I bet you can't wait to see my head rolling on the ground, right Cheollie?"

The prince ignored him and just kept on talking.  
"However, I find this sentence barbaric and useless as it's nothing more than the unnecessary sacrifice of another life that won't repair the damage that has been done. So I decided to let you live, Seunghyun, but your life will be put at the service of other people, just like the ones of everyone that followed your deranged plan and betrayed my trust. You and your men will become miners in the mine this city is built on, contributing to the growth of Carat to repay it for your crimes. You'll be taken there tomorrow."

With this, Seungcheol turned around, more than ready to leave that decaying place, but, as he was expecting, Seunghyun had something else to say.

"Oh I see now. You're too soft, you're too fucking weak to kill me, right? Or you want me to thank you? You think I'll thank you for your kindness? I'LL THANK YOU WITH BURYING A SWORD IN YOUR USELESS BODY, THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL FUCKING GET FOR MAKING ME LIVE, CHEOL"

The prince stopped in his tracks, the idea he had considered for the past few days coming back in his mind with full force. He had deemed it too gory and cruel at the time, but, after the councilor's last few words, it only seemed...right.

"Oh, Seunghyun, you made me remember my last sentence. Before you'll go down there, your tongue will be cut off, so that no one else will ever be poisoned by your sick lies. Enjoy your last hours of talking, my friend"  
As Seungcheol pronounced the last words, he couldn't restrain himself from twisting his head, look behind his shoulders and smirk at the prisoner, returning the twisted and sadistic smile to his owner. 

The prince watched as a mask of pure dread and anger formed on Seunghyun's face, before the man exploded once again, yelling and screaming an incoherent string of profanities and curses that fell on deaf ears and a turned back walking away from him, a frame he was never going to see ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE FINALLY MADE IT.  
> THAT BITCH GOT WHAT HE DESERVED AND WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY.  
> I feel like I've been pulling out the most evil and sadistic part of all of you with this character, I always had the comments flooding with comments along the lines of "I hate him, pls make him suffer. A lot." and I feel like I have to apologize for this, but, as an author who's trying her best, I'm proud to be able to stir this kind of strong emotions :)  
> Anyway, I hope you are satisfied with how I decided to end him and I hope you understand the choice that I basically exposed through Cheol's words, but I'm curious to hear what you all think of it in the comments >.<
> 
> See you next weekend (or maybe before that, maybe like, who knows, on the 17th), so stay safe and happy until then <3
> 
> PS: this reached 10000 hits, I'm seriously in tears, thank you so much T^T


	24. Ricchezza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol's coronation day has come and the boys decide to celebrate their own way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm late, but I hope the long chapter and a subby Seungcheol can make up for it :D

"Since the doctor told me you're basically healed from your wounds, I thought you could stay here for the moment"

It was a few days after their talk in the infirmary when Seungcheol pronounced these words, a hand of his pushing the door to the glass dome that was the harem open.  
Behind him, all of his lovers except for Wonwoo and Mingyu, whose wounds required more time to heal.

The boys showed a mixture of happiness and fear on their faces, torn between the need of normality, of going back to their previous lives, and the pain the horrible memories of the last time they had been in the room brought.

Since then, the harem had been renewed and cleaned of the mess the soldiers had done of it, though a lot of gold still missed from the place. Aside from that, however, it still looked ethereal, the light of the late morning filtering through the glass and making the pool shine brightly.

"Are you sure we can't stay with you?" Chan asked tentatively, his fingers fidgeting with the green shirt he was wearing.  
In fact, since Seungcheol had declared them freed from their status of slaves, he had not allowed them to go back to the white fabric that covered their hips, giving them beautiful, but comfortable clothes.

The prince felt his heart clench at the sight of his youngest lover being so reluctant to go back to the place where that whole nightmare had begun, especially since he had gotten used to the huge bed in his master's room and his strong arms around him every night for the last few days.

"I'm sorry my love, but this is the only place that can house you all at the moment. I promise it won't be for long, I just need to organize and fix a few things and we'll be back together, every night" the older offered, cupping the boy's face with his hands and kissing his forehead.

"Cheol will be busy it the next days, darling, but you can always count on us of you're afraid, you know it" Jisoo helped, his voice dripping with softness and affection for the youngest boy, who promptly buried his face into his chest.

The prince only mouthed a "thank you" in his direction, above Chan's head, while the other boys walked back into their old home, trying to find the tranquility they had lost in the beautiful fabrics and the soft waves of the pool.

"We'll be alright, you just need to focus on your kingdom and your crowning, don't worry about us" Jisoo smiled at the prince, the two of them watching together as Jun accompanied Chan beyond the threshold, holding his hand tightly.

"Thank you Shua, I mean it"

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence, calmness claiming their minds for the first time in weeks, the feeling of safety and hope beginning to make room in their hearts.

"I should get going, you and Hannie will watch over them for me, right?" Seungcheol interrupted the sweet moment, reminded of the tons of things he still had to do.

"Absolutely"  
For the first time, it was Jisoo who pulled Seungcheol's collar to press his mouth against his, lips molding against each other and teeth nibbling softly at the lower lip.  
It was slow, it was sweet and it was felt, giving the two of them the strength they needed to face a new chapter in their lives.

They smiled at each other when they separated, before the prince took off, giving the younger the pleasant task of kissing the others on his behalf.

___________________

The boys didn't take much to accommodate to their new...well, previous, lifestyle, soon getting in a relaxing routine that didn't differ from the one they conducted before Seunghyun's abduction, with the only exception of sex.

Most of them definitely weren't ready to go back to having regular intercourses, often opting for softer and less deep contacts, like caresses, kisses and rubs.

However, even when they initiated this kind of touches, it was never with Seungcheol.  
The prince hadn't shown himself since the day they had come back in the harem, only sending messages and ensuring they were fine through close servants and guards.

Even a few days after their return in the glass dome, when Wonwoo and Mingyu were finally discharged from the infirmary and able to join their lovers, he didn't manage to come see them, to great delusion of Chan and Seungkwan.

"You know he's overworked these days" Soonyoung tried to cheer the two boys, pulling the younger in his lap while Seungkwan was already wrapped around Wonwoo, sat on some soft cushions.

"Yeah, he has to plan everything for the crowning and manage the kingdom after days of bad leadership" Minghao intervened as well.

"But then why doesn't he call us? Any of us. He could blow some steam and let go of some of the pressure"

"Channie, you know he doesn't think of us as things to relieve his stress on. Besides, he probably doesn't want to put pressure on us as well" Wonwoo resonated.

"He's trying to give us a better palace and a better kingdom to live in, one that is safer for us and every other slave. The least we could do is be patient and grateful, I'm sure we'll get to see him soon"

Time revealed Soonyoung's words to be, in fact, right.  
The very next day, a couple of dozens of servants flooded the harem without any warning, young boys and girls bringing in precious clothes and jewels under the confused stares of the twelve boys that lived there.

"Umh, wh-what's the meaning of this?" Jun asked, voicing the thoughts of his lovers and eyeing worriedly some of them, the unexpected intrusion reminding them of the last time someone had burst in the harem.

"You guys don't have to worry, the prince sent us here" Hyungwon's calm voice broke through the clattering and talking, reassuring the twelve boys.  
"His majesty is to be crowned king this very afternoon, at sunset. He apologizes for not being able to let you know, but trust me, he has been overwhelmed with work the last few days, so please don't blame him"

"This afternoon?!" Seungkwan exclaimed, fear forgotten and replaced with trepidation and excitement.

"Yes, and he wants all of you to participate to the ceremony. That's why we're here" the servant gestured to the other people in the room, before turning back to the boys in front of them.  
"We were given the task to groom you and give you clothes that are appropriate for the occasion. Trust me, it'll be fun"

In the three hours that followed, they were groomed with the best ointments, soaps and perfumes in the kingdom, their skin made smooth and soft, their hair combed and their nails made perfect.  
Every last bruise, scratch and scar was covered up and softly tended to, while the servants hands were never forceful or imposing on their bodies, well aware of how many of them were outright scared of stranger hands on their bodies.

When they finally looked perfect, it was time for clothes, accessory and makeup.  
Some pretty girls busied themselves with spreading colored powders on their faces, nothing too vibrant or fancy, but the right amount and tones for highlighting their beautiful features, while others were helping the boys to slide into rich and elegant fabrics.

The first one to be ready was Mingyu, all of his lovers stopping to admire how a white top hugged his chest, ending just above his navel and showing his golden skin stretched above his lower abs, while a deep blue and wide robe was laid on his shoulders, coming down to his knees and fastened on his chest with a gold buckle, but open on the front, showing wide, silky pants of the same color. Except for the white top, the blue fabrics were covered in rich embroideries made with white, blue and golden threads, shining into the light and making the boy who was wearing them look like a god.

The whole look was enriched by a series of rich necklaces, bracelets and earrings adorning his body, all in gold and all bearing some gems matching with the deep color of his clothes.

"You look stunning, Gyu" Minghao whispered, amazed by the precious ornaments on his lover's body.  
After all, they had never had the chance to see each other in such rich fabrics, so it was only natural they would’ve been quite amazed by the sight.

But Mingyu wasn't the only one to look like a whole new person.  
As more of them finished wearing their clothes and jewels, all the shades of blue, they all looked unreal.  
Jisoo and Jeonghan had wide, flowy shirts with a deep cleavage, showing their sternum and the long necklaces that rested on it, Seungkwan wore a long-sleeved, light blue vest that came down to his mid-thigh, adorned by a body jewel that traced the lines of his collar, chest and narrow waist. Vernon wore a simple blue, sleeveless top, while his pants were decorated with a long train behind it, giving him a regal appearance. Soonyoung's night blue shirt was decorated with constellations and stars, while his hands dripped in diamonds and gold; Jihoon wore simpler clothes, because the attention inevitably fell on the intricate net of thin chains and gems that decorated his hair, falling on his naked back and highlighting the elegant curve of his spine. In Chan's case, the shirt was a mix of silk and see-through fabric, showing his delicate collarbones and shoulders, while Wonwoo wore a wide top that ended above his stomach on the front, but reached his calves on the back. Seokmin had a turquoise top with wide sleeves and a soft hood, his lower half covered in wide pants with the detail of an opening on the side, showing off his fit legs and golden complexion, while Minghao had a simple white top and soft pants, covered in a flowy jacket of silk tinted in every single shade of blue, the piece able to make him look like te prettiest fairy. Lastly, Jun wore a silk tunic in a deep blue color, staring high on his neck and going down to his ankles, but in which the front and the back separated above his hips, creating a high split on the sides that allowed to see his hip bones and the richly decorated waist of his white pants.

"Alright, we're just in time for the ceremony, please follow me" Hyungwon declared after making a last check, already walking quickly toward the door of the harem.

__________________

To say that the throne hall was crowded sounded like an understatement. Not only every single person who worked and lived in the palace was present, but the people of the entire kingdom seemed to have put on their best clothes and reunited in the palace.  
Since the hall couldn't possibly hold that enormous amount of people, many of them were standing in the hallways right outside and in the courtyard, waiting in trepidation for the first public appearance of the new king.

The twelve boys that were following after Hyungwon were outright amazed by the view before their eyes. None of them, except maybe for Hansol, had ever seen an event of that scale.

"Keep up, guys, I have to bring you to your assigned seats" the tall servant prompted them walking down the wide carpet that crossed the length of the hall, the only part of it in which it was possible to walk and move.

"Assigned seats? We have...assigned seats?" Soonyoung asked, voicing everyone's surprise.

"Mhmh, the prince specified that you have to be in the front rows. I guess the first thing he wants to see as a king are the faces of those that love him the most, instead of those old councilors and generals and, honestly, who could blame him?" Hyungwon chuckled, finally pointing their seats to them, just in front of the highest officials and noblemen in the kingdom.

Said noblemen, however, definitely didn't spare them dirty looks as they sat down, poisonous whispers being exchanged behind their backs on their previous statuses.

"Am I the only one who feels a bit...out of place here?" Jun whispered, squirming in his seat, the feeling of lots of heavy stares on his back making him uncomfortable.

"No, but we have to patient, it's important that Cheol sees that we support him. Besides, these are his orders, so neither us, nor them can change it" Wonwoo answered, sending a look in the councilors' direction, no less hostile than those they were sending in their way.

The tension, however, didn't last much longer.  
Mere seconds later, the blaring sound of trumpets broke through the air of the hall, claiming everyone's attention as all the heads snapped to look at the back of the room, where a high priest stood between the opened doors, a shiny object resting in his hands.

As the solemn music intensified, the priest began his path down the long, white carpet, finally revealing the young prince that stalked behind him.

Seungcheol was dressed in the richest robes the boys had ever seen. A waterfall of white damask fabrics flowing down his shoulder, a large belt highlighting his waist, while the gown reached his ankles, reflections of golden light shining across it.  
The piece that caught everyone's attention, however, was the golden cape covering his shoulders and flowing down his back to create a long train, while, on the front, it's hems came down to his stomach. The particular shape of it was justified by the design that was embroidered on it: the pattern of feathers, each extremely detailed and unique, made it look like a pair of closed wings, resting on the prince's back and waiting to get him high in the sky.

He looked absolutely ethereal in those clothes, but, with a quick glance to his face, everyone could tell his expression didn't match the royal robes he was wearing.  
Though he tried his best to school his expression into a serious and regal one, his eyes fidgeted from one side of the isle to the other, clearly anxious and nervous.

Only when he caught sight of his beloved boyfriends at the end of the hall, he managed to calm down, a small smile forming on his lips as he was able to fix his eyes straight forward and raise his head higher, finally looking like the king he was soon going to become.

As he walked toward the high, translucent throne, everyone bowed down to him at his passage, and when he finally reached the front rows, his lovers imitated the crowd, bowing their respects to the boy they loved the most. In their case, however, the very prince hinted a small nod in response, meaning their trust and respect were fully reciprocated.

After that, the true ceremony began, the priest reciting a series of traditional formulas and making him swear on the kingdom and on his ancestors that he would've pursued the wellness of the nation, doing everything in his power to make it grow stronger and healthier.

Seungkwan couldn't help but shed a few tears as he watched his lover fulfilling his destiny and becoming what he was born to be.

"In the name of the gods that protect our kingdom, I hereby declare you, Choi Seungcheol, legitimate king of Carat. May your kingdom know no boundaries and may your rule bring wealth and glory to our nation" the high priest declared, the moment of the actual coronation finally coming.

As he pronounced those words, he lowered on Seungcheol's head the crown he had been holding the whole time, a light, but unique joint of golden threads, decorated with the same gems that his lovers once wore on their collars, all of their colors interacting to create an elaborate game of shades and reflections that gave the illusion of a colored halo of light around his head.

As soon as the jewel was set, the high priest recited the traditional formula, voice loud and clear to be heard in the whole room.

"The king is dead. Long live the king"

"LONG LIVE THE KING" the crowd repeated, before exploding in a loud roar, applauding and cheering in delight at the new king, who could finally stand up from his kneeling position and turn around to face his subjects, a promise of hope and change on his face.

________________

The glorious feast that followed the ceremony was no less elegant and rich. The former slaves found themselves before long tables full of every kind of food and drink, all for them and the other guests to enjoy. From juicy meats, to fresh fruits, to fine wines, it looked like the palace kitchens had imported dishes from the whole world for the occasion.

However, more than excitement or hunger, they felt a weird sense of discomfort. Again, the dirty looks they received didn't go unnoticed: stares of disgust from the men and of envy from the women bore into their backs, judging and sharp.

"I hope you enjoyed the ceremony" a way too familiar and soft voice claimed their attention, distracting them from that hostile environment.

As they all turned, the radiant frame of no less than Seungcheol stood before them, the golden cape now gone, giving him a less threatening aura.

"It was amazing, Cheol" Jeonghan answered, getting closer.

"I'm glad you think so"  
Instead of the kiss he was yearning for, Seungcheol resigned for a simple peck on the back of the younger's hand, receiving an amused smirk from him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come to visit you these last few days and I'm sorry I was only able to see you in the middle of a crowd, but things should slow down a bit from now on" the new king murmured, head low and voice guilty.

"We know you've been busy, you don't have to apologize” Minghao offered  
“Let's talk about how gorgeous you look in these clothes instead" he added, taking his hands in his own and then taking a step back, admiring his precious robes.

The older chuckled, a soft blush spreading on his cheeks.  
"Well, you look no less stunn-"

"Your majesty, what a wonderful ceremony you held, it reminded me of your father's crowning nigh!" a noblemen with a weird mustache and some slicked back hair interrupted him, addressing him directly with no respect whatsoever for who he was talking to.

The same man swiftly pulled Seungcheol away from his lovers with the excuse of meeting his wife, not giving him or anybody else the chance to protest.  
The only thing the boy could do was look over his shoulder with an apologetic smile, his boyfriends nodding their understanding.

The night proceeded with a lot of small talk and pleasantries for Seungcheol. Every time he tried to get back to his lovers, some courtesan blocked him to congratulate with him, or some noblewoman asked him for a dance.  
He only managed to see from afar how his boyfriends sneaked out of the banquet through the terrace, running down its stairs and into the rich garden of the palace, the nigh sky covering their getaway.

"Now, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, my king" a councilor began, forcing Seungcheol to focus back on his guests, though he already knew where he was going, already hitting on his nerves "but may I ask you why those slaves attended the highest ceremony in our kingdom? And in the front seats, no less"

Seungcheol was stressed, tired and way too fed up of that kind of thinking. He had already gone through at least four different conversations that revolved around that topic, so he just decided to speak his mind.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, my lord, that your words are, in fact, disrespectful. I already stated that my lovers don't possess the status of slaves anymore and I'd like you to not refer to them as such. They attended MY crowning ceremony, because they are people I care about and because I wanted them to. If you have any problem with that, I suggest you get over it because, very soon, there will be no more people you'll be able to call 'slaves' in this kingdom. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to take a breath of fresh air"

That said, Seungcheol crossed the hall to the big terrace, ignoring the people who asked for a word or bowed down to him, his mind set on a single purpose: find his lovers and run from that institutional nightmare.

Luckily, it didn't take him too long.  
As walked through the sharp air of the night and the dancing shadows of the plants in the palace gardens, the music and the clattering from the feast hall slowly became lower and lower in volume, until it dissolved in silence that, however, was soon replaced by a much more welcomed sound.

Seungcheol could recognize Chan's laughter anywhere and he followed it to a small opening in a deeper part of the garden, all of his lovers sitting around a fountain covered in musk and ivy, chattering lightly, the tense atmosphere of the banquet now forgotten.

"Here you are! We were sure you would've found a way to get away from there" Jihoon exclaimed as soon as he spotted the king, hopping off the edge of the pool to greet him, now with a proper kiss on the lips.

"Sorry it took me so long, but let's find a place where we can...converse more privately"

If the smirk on Seungcheol's lips was anything to go by, they sure weren't going to talk.

_________________

Seungcheol fell on a soft cushion, chest heaving with both excitement and the effort of running through the hallways of the palace and up the stairs that lead to the harem, his frame soon covered by the larger one of Mingyu.

The king’s robes had already being pulled open on the front by greedy hands, the shoulders of his tunic now pooling around his elbows, leaving his broad chest exposed to the fresh air of the room, filled with the lewd sounds of kisses, caresses and sighs of pleasure.

Before he was pushed on that pillow, in fact, he had managed to see Chan straddling Minghao’s waist, shirt long forgotten on the stairs and pants unbuttoned, giving a teasing view of his lower stomach. His chest and tummy had been promptly assaulted by the elder’s lips, while Hansol was already rutting against his clothed ass from behind, hands leaving finger-shaped bruises on his hips and teeth nibbling at his nape.  
Not far from them, Jisoo was already a moaning mess, his back pressed against Jihoon’s firm chest while the shorter’s hands roamed his naked body, making him squirm and forcing his thighs open to welcome his twin between them. Jeonghan was bent over him and panting in his shoulder, while Wonwoo’s fingers slid the last piece of clothing off his legs, leaving him trembling and riled up.

Seungkwan, on the other hand, was pressed against a cushion just next to the king, laying on his front while Soonyoung’s and Jun’s hands roamed and pulled at his clothes, quickly leaving him naked and whit his hands held together behind his back by the elder of the two. Only the harness of diamonds and gold was left on his body, making him assume the most sinful and, at the same time, elegant look they could imagine.

“Eyes on me, Cheol” Mingyu called from above him, Seokmin kneeling at his side, sucking purple marks on his throat and chest.  
Seungcheol lost himself for a moment in the pair of deep, dark eyes that was staring down at him, only to be brought back to reality by the older boy.

“What do you want us to do, tonight?” 

“I…I want you to take me. I need to feel you inside, please” the words left the king’s throat before he could process them, making his lovers smirk above him

“That’s perfect, but on one condition. Since you’re the king now, you’ll have to tell me exactly everything you want me to do. I want to see you beg to be marked and fucked into, I want to see you cry for my touch” Mingyu murmured, leaning down to whisper the last words into his ear, making him shiver all over.

“So, what do you want?”

“I -fuck- I want you to take off my and your clothes, I want to feel you” Seungcheol ordered, voice broken from both arousal and embarrassment, while his eyes were liquid pools of need and lust.

The two younger boys complied immediately and, in no time, they were naked, their already hard lengths rubbing against the king’s thighs and making him salivate at the thought of having them inside.

“G-gyu, you start prep me, and Minnie, you -aaah ah- I want you in my mouth” 

Again, the two obediently positioned where Seungcheol wanted them, the taller puling his thighs further apart to expose his fluttering hole, while Seokmin kneeled behind his head. He pulled a thick pillow under his master’s neck, so that not only his back was forced to arch beautifully, but he could recline his head backwards. This way, his stretched throat provided a straight channel with his mouth, a perfect, wet sleeve to fuck into.

Seokmin tested his lover’s mouth and gag reflex with his finger, pushing his digits deeper and deeper until he heard him choke around them, pulling out right after.

“You’re fine with this position?” 

“Y-yes Minnie, please, fu-fuck my throat”

That was all he needed to line up with the elder’s mouth and push past his lips, forcing him to deep throat in one go and feeling his walls spasming around his cock. He basked in the choked moans and noises Seungcheol let out as he was stimulated both from above and below, Mingyu fingers hitting straight on his prostate every time they thrusted back in.

The taller boy had, in fact, began to work his hole open, using some oil to breach past his rim and quickly find his sweet spot. As soon as he had managed to slip a second finger in that velvety heat, he had angled his hand to stimulate the most sensitive part, actively fucking into him with a restless pace. The response had been immediate: Seungcheol had started to whine and thrash, trying to both gat more of that contact and running away from in, though his movements were restrained by the cock in his throat and the hands holding his hips down.

Only when Mingyu decided to give him a pause, his body stilled, breath ragged and stuttering, while his neglected length twitched on his stomach.  
With his hands, he delicately pushed Seokmin out of his mouth, straightening his neck to look at the taller.

“I-I think I’m ready” he stuttered, tears of lust and need streaming down his cheeks.

“So? What do you want me to do about it?” Mingyu smirked at him, the king’s submissive expression bringing out the most sadist part of him.

The elder whined and squirmed under his stare, embarrassed and aroused altogether at the way more and more of his lovers were stopping in what they were doing to look at him, at the way he was suddenly so needy and slutty when someone showed the lest authority over his body.

“Gyu, p-please” 

“Whimpers won’t help you, baby, you have to say out loud what you want from me” 

Seungcheol bit hard on his lip, eyes casted down in shame, before he murmured  
“Please fuck me. I need you inside, both of you” he whined, stare raising to meet Seokmin’s, the younger smiling down much more sweetly at him.

“There, was it so difficult?” Mingyu teased him.  
His strong hands came up to pull Seungcheol’s body upwards with no warning, making him squeak in surprise and land on his broad chest, the king’s legs straddling his thighs and his hands instinctively wrapping around his shoulders.

He felt Seokmin settling right behind him, his and Mingyu’s cocks rubbing and teasing against his slicked hole, impatient to get filled and stretched around his lovers.

“Pl-please put it i-in, I can’t wait” the king choked out, hiding his face into Mingyu’s chest.

“Good boy, that’s what I wanted to hear” the taller said, his hands coming down to cup the older’s cheeks and raising his ass, lining up with his hole and slipping inside.  
He could feel the king clenching around his cock as he gradually pushed his insides apart, sighing in deep pleasure. 

As soon as he was settled, Seungcheol told him to move, accompanying him out of that painful phase that always followed a penetration and stretching him wider.

“Minnie, y-you too” the king panted when he felt ready, head turning to catch the younger’s mouth in a deep kiss as he lined up as well.

The stretch a second cock brought was burning and painful, but Seungcheol was adamant about taking them both, even begging the younger to not stop or pull out, assuring him he could take it.

“Still, p-please, sta-stay still for a bit” he stuttered. His lovers complied, acknowledging he needed a minute to get used to their length and girth, turning their touched into softer caresses and sweet kisses across his chest and back, hands raising to stroke his hips and tummy.

“You alright, sweetheart?” Seokmin asked, his hand tangling in the king’s fingers to support him.

“Yes, I feel so full a-and…loved” 

“You are loved, baby, by all of us” Mingyu assured him, tilting his head to steal a kiss from him.

It took some more seconds, but, eventually, Seungcheol relaxed against Seokmin’s chest and gave them permission to move inside him, the two boys coordinating into pulling out and thrusting back up so that the king’s sweet spots would be constantly stimulated.

Needless to say, it didn’t take long for them to rile him up and bring him to the limit, the coil in his lower stomach ready to snap as they picked up a faster pace, jolting his body upward everytime.

“I’m c-close” Seungcheol whimpered, eyes screwed shut and mouth open, an endless string of moans and whines leaving his lips

“I’m too. Fuck baby, you’re so tight” Mingyu huffed out, against his shoulder

“Come with me, I-I want to feel you inside whe-when I cum” 

Following the older’s order, the three of them came together, Mingyu and Seokmin spilling inside him when they felt his walls spasming and clenching on them, the movement cause by Seungcheol’s own climax.  
His semen landed on his and Mingyu’s stomachs, while they stilled and panted, all tangled in one single, tight embrace.

“I love you” was all the king could say after gaining his breath, voice broken from emotion and exhaustion.

“We love you too Cheol, more than you could ever imagine” Seokmin answered, letting go of his body to pull out and allow Mingyu to lay the elder on the soft pillows of the harem, while, around them, everyone came down from their own heights and cleaned themselves and their lovers.

“We really do, baby, never doubt that” Mingyu added.  
He pulled out as well, a string of cum chasing after him, while the older could only emit a weak whine of discomfort at the feeling.

“I’ll get something to clean you up, just stay here” the taller softly murmured, getting up and walking away.

Luckily for Seungcheol, Seungkwan was right beside him, just as fucked out and tired as he was, more than eager to cuddle against him.

The older welcomed him in his arms as Soonyoung and Jun tended to him, sharing some kisses and caresses with him as well.

“You looked so pretty all submissive like that, Cheol” Jun smirked at him, his thumb drying the tears streaks on his cheeks.

“Mmh, I guess I needed to give up control after the last few days”

“That’s perfectly normal, this what we’re here for” Seungkwan added.

Slowly, all of his lovers reunited around him. Some wanting to take care of him like had often done with them, others looking for cuddles and soft kisses, but all of them more than eager to show their love for him.  
Their praises and sweet words were what lulled him to sleep, head laying on Jisoo’s shoulder and body pressed in a sweet embrace between him and Hansol, the two boys’ arms protecting him from the cold night while a sea of pure stars covered them in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my descriptions were decent, but, to give you a better idea of what I meant, here's some images that inspired the outfits for the ceremony:  
> https://pin.it/30cUfhm Chan's top  
> https://pin.it/IrOTCRA Seungkwan's body jewel  
> https://pin.it/4OwGxW4 Jihoon's head jewel, but longer and gold  
> https://pin.it/1MDqoKa inspiration for Jun's tunic  
> https://pin.it/2hcfzC1 Cheol's clothes  
> https://pin.it/UKj6iiU Cheol's wing cape 
> 
> Also, sorry if I focused on Cheol, Gyu and Seokmin in the last scene, not describing the others, but I felt it was already a super long chapter and I really wanted to portay sub Cheol well since I don't have many chances to do that 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be the very last and I'm already sad, but everything comes to an end, right?  
> As always, let me know what you think, I'll see you again next week <3.  
> In the meantime, stay safe and have a happy holiday, no matter what festivity you celebrate!


	25. Soluzioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

One year later

* * *

  
Cheers of delight and laughs echoed through the huge building, sunlight washing over every wall and door while Jisoo and Jeonghan watched over the courtyard from the window of their studio.  
  
"Aren't they adorable?" Jeonghan murmured, hand lazily stroking his twin's side and eyes soft and fond as he looked at their sweet children playing around in the gardens of the orphanage.  
  
"They truly are. This really doesn't feel like a punishment at all" Jisoo agreed, leaning his head on his brother's shoulder.  
  
As a sentence for his aggression to the former king, in fact, Seungcheol had opted for something that would both keep them busy and be of great service to the kingdom.  
Since he had become king of Carat, death penalty had been abolished and so had slavery, but even the best actions sometimes brought side effects.  
For once, the amount of homeless youth had grown into the city, those children like Jisoo and Jeonghan that were once kidnapped or sold to slave merchants, now left to die or wander in the streets, doomed to become thieves or prostitutes by the time they were teenagers.  
  
And that's where the solution of the orphanage had come as a life saver. Not only it allowed Jisoo to repay the kingdom for his actions, but it also prevented those children to grow without an education and, most importantly, a loving home.  
  
That was why Seungcheol had nominated the two twins headmasters of the institute, sure that those who knew what growing up in misery meant, were also the ones who would know what a child like they had been needed.  
  
And they were doing a great job. Their institute already counted about forty children of every age, and it also gave work to women that came from the lower part of the city, creating a positive circuit that helped to eradicate poverty and homelessness from the streets of Carat, not to count it had also become a cultural center and the pride of the city.  
  
A small knock on the door of their studio distracted the two boys, who quickly let go of each other to give permission to enter.  
  
One of their children shyly peeked into the room, only to happily scurry inside as soon as he saw the sweet smile on Jisoo's face.  
  
"I have a message for you, Jisoo-ssi" he said, holding up an envelope of parchment that clearly came from the palace.  
  
"Oh really? Where did you get that?" The older asked, leaning down to pick up the child while a small, clear gem shone in the light as the necklace it was attached to dangled from his chest.  
  
"A nice sir came by and told me to give it to you. He had a pretty smile"  
The twins only needed to share a single look to know he was talking about Seokmin.  
  
As the boy gave up the letter to play with the long, pretty necklace on Jisoo's neck, the older opened the envelope.  
  
"It's a message from the palace" he murmured, speaking to his brother.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Jeonghan asked, walking closer and stroking the kid's hair mindlessly.  
  
"Nope, just an official invite for the institutional dinner of tonight from Cheol. Oh, and a reminder that he loves us" Jisoo chuckled, handing the paper to his brother.  
  
Jeonghan analyzed the letter with a small smile on his face, before sliding it in the inside of his jacket.  
  
"Thank you Minjae, you can go play with your friends in the garden, if you want"  
  
"Can you come too? I want a piggyback ride" the kid happily exclaimed, looking at Jeonghan.  
  
"Mmh, I think we can arrange that"  
That said, he swiftly took the boy from his brother's embrace and raised him above his head, before start running out the studio and into the halls, loud giggles and laughs accompanying his actions.  
  
Jisoo watched with fond eyes at the carefree and serene man that his twin had become, the shadow of that long-haired slave, weak and scared and full of resentment now forgotten, destroyed by loving arms and warm days of spring.  
  
His hand instinctively came up to take the diamond that laid on his chest, aware that his brother carried the exact same pendant. He looked down at the gem with fond eyes, reminiscing what it used to mean and what it represented now.  
  
_"You're not slaves anymore, so I won't allow you to have collars, but I can't help but feel like you belong to me, and, in the same way, I belong to you. That's why I want you to have these necklaces: their gemstones are the same you used to carry on your collars"_  
That's what Seungcheol had said the morning after his coronation, when he had woken up surrounded by his precious lovers, and, since then, none of them had taken off the jewel with their assigned stone, cherishing it like a treasure.  
  
Jisoo smiled at the memory, feeling once again the deep connection he felt with his other lovers, even when they were apart. He sent a last look to the garden, where his brother was happily chasing after the kids, before following his actions and stepping outside to turn into a child again, at least for a few minutes.  
  


* * *

  
In the palace, everyone was in pure trepidation.  
Since Seungcheol had become king, institutional visits and receptions for ambassadors and diplomatic delegates were taken much more seriously.  
  
His father used war to get over problems, he preferred diplomacy.  
And that day, diplomacy wad going to be fundamental: a delegation from a former enemy was coming, ready to negotiate a new treaty that would end the hostilities between the two countries. Their relationships had been interrupted by the war the former king had started against Hansol's kingdom, since the two countries were allies.  
  
But now, with the notice of a new, more open-minded sovereign, everyone was ready to cooperate, looking for reciprocal advantages.  
  
"Gyu asks what you want as a dessert for tonight" Hansol chuckled, walking closer to the throne.  
  
"Let Chan choose, he's the one with the sweet tooth" Seungcheol groaned, his body limp on the iridescent seat, his posture showing how tired and stressed he was about the upcoming meeting.  
  
"Will do. Are you anxious?" The younger asked, taking advantage of the momentarily empty hall to sit on the arm of the throne. After all, he was the king's councilor, who better than him could check on his well-being?  
  
"Just a bit. I really want to do well tonight, it's the first diplomatic meeting with a country of that size and importance" Seungcheol sighed, sitting up a bit and taking his lover's hand in his, grateful for the comforting touch.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be perfect" Hansol murmured, but his face soon turned in a worried frown.  
"You think that, maybe...they could have some information about her?"  
  
The king sighed heavily, looking up to his lover.  
"We definitely can try and investigate. After all, they were the closest kingdom to yours, they could've offered shelter to some refugees when my father attacked" Seungcheol offered, smiling up to him.  
  
"You know I would've sent soldiers and messengers there sooner, Sollie, but I feared their presence could be interpreted as an attempt to spy on their affairs, so I wanted to normalize relations before doing that" the older further explained.  
  
"I know, you don't have to explain yourself Cheol. I should only be grateful for the effort you've been making this last year"  
  
"I made a promise, after all" the king softly said, his big eyes looking up at Hansol with the utmost love and affection, meeting the same emotions in the other's stare.  
  
That tender moment, however, was interrupted by the doors of the hall opening to reveal a group of noblemen and councilors, all of them talking above each other to get the king's attention on a different matter.  
Hansol was quick to slide off the throne arm and assume his regal posture, exchanging a last smile with his boyfriend before going off to attend to his duties.  
  


* * *

  
As the night of the important dinner came closer, all of Seungcheol's lovers were getting ready to attend the event, either in their institutional role or as the king's lovers.  
  
Wonwoo and Minghao were wearing the high uniform of the royal guards, covering the aquamarine and the green jade around the necks with pieces of their armors, while Mingyu shouted orders across the kitchen, helping the other royal chefs to keep up with the amount of food to prepare.  
  
Jisoo and Jeonghan had left the orphanage in Jihyo's good hands and were now getting ready in the former harem. The spacious dome had been transformed in a bedroom for all of them, Seungcheol included, so it didn’t only house several beds, but also their clothes and personal belongings, though they were often exchanged and lent between them.

Hansol, Seungkwan and Jun were with them, the second muttering things about economics and politics to himself to remember everything, while the latter, who, being an interpreter for foreign languages, was off duty that night, was more than ready to enjoy the banquet without a single responsibility.  
  
Downstairs, Jihoon, Seokmin and Soonyoung were according their instruments and warming up their voices, ready to entertain their audience.  
  
Last but not least, Chan was having a hard time helping Seungcheol get dressed in his former bedroom. The king couldn't stop pacing around the room from anxiety, while the younger, who had gained back his position as his personal servant, was struggling to follow him, basically growling him to stay still so he could tie his complicated robes and fix his sleeves.  
  
Every single one of Seungcheol's lovers had become way more than that after being freed from their statuses. Each of them had found out about peculiar passions or talents they had and had decided to pursue a career in it to make themselves useful, gaining not only Seungcheol's gratefulness, but the palace's respect as well.  
  
And they were going to play a fundamental role in the upcoming dinner, all of them responsible to give a good impression of their kingdom, but, most importantly, a _changed_ impression of their kingdom.  
They were the living proof of the fact that Seungcheol's leadership had brought deep changes and a new course to Carat, a new course it was worth to give a chance to.  
  
They were all going to be there, and that meant that they were all there when Hansol's world was turned upside down.  
In fact, no one, not even the young councilor, could predict the view that stood before them when the doors to the throne hall opened.  
  
As soon as the trumpets rang, the panels were pulled open by some servants, guards and diplomats standing to the sides to welcome the delegation.  
  
A majestic queen guided the group, her clothes provocative and elegant, all in vibrant shades of red and orange, the colors reflecting the fire that burned in her eyes. She was clearly a tenacious and independent spirit, but wise and leveled when she had to.  
  
At her side, stood a very different girl, a bit taller, but with a much more modest aura around her. Dark, straight hair framed her delicate face, her features signaling she was still in that age where childhood meets puberty, giving her an almost angelic look in her light blue vest and white pants.  
  
It didn't take a single second to Hansol to recognize her.  
  
"Sophia-" he whispered and, before he could realize it, his feet were moving, scrambling on the stone steps that lead to the throne and running across the hall under the amazed stare of the court.  
  
He didn't hear Seungcheol calling his name, he didn't see the guards sprinting to stop him, he didn't notice the confused expression on the queen's face.  
  
His mind was set on just one thing: his sister's face raising and meeting his eyes, awareness and recognition sparkling in her pupils, before tears blurred her vision.  
  
She only managed to make a couple of steps before her brother's bone-crushing hug surrounded her, her body meeting with Hansol's firm chest and his soft scent.  
  
Too many emotions washed over the two of them, too many to be expressed in words, but their hug seemed to be just right for the task.  
  
In that moment, everything around them was forgotten, only they existed in the whole universe. They, their pain, their memories and their stories.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" The queen asked. She didn't seem mad, to Seungcheol's great relief, just confused.  
  
"I beg your forgiveness for my councilor's behavior, but I think this is something beyond our power or etiquette, your majesty" the king hurried to explain.  
  
"Queen Hyejin, allow me to introduce you to my King's councilor, Chwe Hansol. I can only guess his actions are driven by love, not by disrespect toward your person”

“Chwe? He’s the Chwes’ son? I though their dynasty was being carried on only by…Sophia” the queen murmured, finally realizing that what she was witnessing was the long waited reunion of the two siblings.

“I-I’m sorry your majesty” Hansol sobbed when he finally raised his head from his sister’s hair, the girl still clinging to his shirt.

“If you are fine with my proposition, your majesty, we could continue with our meeting, while allowing them some more privacy” Seungcheol offered, sure the woman could understand the importance of that moment for them.

“I agree, you two must have a lot to talk about” Hyejin said, offering a smile to the two siblings, Hansol only able to nod his gratitude.

With a simple look, Seungcheol asked Minghao to take care of them, the guard promptly guiding the two out of the hall and into a more private area of the palace.

“So, where were we?”

* * *

After the emotional moment, the dinner proceeded smoothly with the exchange of gifts and the usual formalities, though a less rigid atmosphere surrounded the meeting, softened by the scene they had assisted to moments before.

The queen introduced her closest councilors, three strong and determined women, giving Seungcheol a glimpse of the environment Sophia had grew in, of the powerful queendom that had took her in and educated her into an independent girl and an important diplomat.

In the same way, the king explained his lovers’ positions and roles, impressing his guests at the way a group of slaves could become much, much more than that.

“It’s definitely admirable what you’ve accomplished in just a year of government, my lord, but I’m still perplexed and, I cannot hide it, upset at the way you’ve treated a peer of yours. Chwe Vernon was a prince when your kingdom captured him, but you’ve treated him as one of your…erotic slaves” the queen offered, tone polite, but words harsh and honest.

“I understand your concerns, my lady, but I assure you, it has never been my intention to assign him that role. My father was…cruel with prisoners. Hansol was lucky some of my guards brought him to me before him. I tried my best to treat him well and take care of him, but none of us could predict what would happen next with our own feelings” the king explained, a small, fond smile forming on his face as he recalled how he had fallen in love with the younger.

“I heard you used to treat your slaves well, before abolishing slavery as a whole, but I would’ve never guessed you would have feeling for them as well” the queen’s councilor, a woman with sharp eyes and a sharper tongue name Moonbyul intervened, earning a scowl from her sovereign.

“I know it’s something unusual, my lady, I guess I just catch feeling all too easily” Seungcheol answered, smiling even though her words didn’t hold the formality they should have.

As the comfortable chatting and clattering of cutlery against plates grew, the king couldn’t help but let his eyes shift to the rest of the room, where his lovers and most trusted councilors were enjoying themselves and having fun talking with new people.

His heart ached a little at the empty seat Hansol should’ve occupied, but he soon let go of the feeling, only hoping that everything was alright with him and Sophia.

The king was only able to see his lover again late that night, when Hansol slipped beside him in his bed, cuddling close to his chest with puffy eyes and red cheeks, Soonyoung hugging him from behind even in his sleep.

“Are you alright, my love?” Seungcheol whispered, turning to face him and cupping his cheek, nuzzling into him tenderly.

“I…I think so. It’s hard to tell, I guess I need to process everything that happened”

“There were any problem between you two?”

The boy hesitated, eyes casted down in doubt and almost…shame? Was that regret he was seeing in Hansol’s eyes?

“Just one, and I need you to talk to you about it”

“I’ll listen to everything you have to say, Sollie, but let’s do this in the morning, when we’re both rested and awake” the king offered, leaving a small kiss on the younger’s nose tip.

“You’re right, let’s sleep, just…”

“Just?”

“Just know that I love you” the younger finished, allowing himself to relax against Seungcheol’s firm body and hide his face in his chest, the king’s strong arms wrapping him in a safe embrace as he whispered back “I love you too Sollie, more than anything”

The morning after, they were wakened quite early: the king had an intense day of diplomatic meetings and negotiations, while his lovers had their own duties to attend to. However, Seungcheol knew Hansol would’ve been to his side the whole day, so he needed to figure the problem out before it affected his way of acting and speaking to queen Hyejin.

In fact, he was the first to bring out the topic while they had breakfast.

“So, what’s the problem you wanted to share with me, last night?”

Hansol visibly stiffened in his seat, his hand freezing in mid air as he tried to cut his omelet.

“I, uh, I finally met Sophia again yesterday” he started, the comprehensive look in Seungcheol’s eyes prompting him to go on.

“It was…incredible to see her after so many years. She has grown so much, but, at the same time, she seems the same child I left years ago”

“It’s normal to feel that way, Sol, you two should take time to elaborate all the things you’re feeling and all the questions you want to make” the king offered, taking the younger’s hand in his.

“I know, but time is exactly the problem here. Since she was educated in a palace and knows about countries and diplomacy, she was chosen as a diplomat for queen Hyejin, which means she has to go back to her queendom as soon as you’ve reached an agreement and, well, she told me to come with her”

The boy seemed conflicted about the suggestion of his sister, strong doubts and questions battling inside him

“What do you mean?”

“I…I always thought that, if we ever found her, she could stay here, with us, I never thought I would’ve to choose between my family and the people I love” Tears swelled in Hansol’s eyes as he explained, his hand tightening around Seungcheol’s one.

“Is there really no alternative, sweetheart?”

The councilor, shook his head.

“I don’t think so. She’s adamant about me running away because, in her perspective, I’m still being held here prisoner. She got angry when I told her that I was turned into a sexual slave, even though I explained her how our dynamic worked and your reasons for doing so. I can’t blame her, she’s just trying to protect me and give me a “better life” and, if I was in her position, I know I would do the exact same thing”

“I understand, Sollie, and I want you to know you’re absolutely free to go, if that’s what you desire as well. You don’t own me anything and you have every right to stay with your family, especially since it was my fault you were separated in the first place”

“But what about you and the others?”

“We will…try to move on. It won’t be easy, but I’m sure everyone will understand. The most important thing is your happiness, my love” the king talked with a smile on his lips, but it’s authenticity was betrayed by the tears that swelled in his eyes and started to fall down his cheeks.

“I-I don’t know if I can be happy without you, Cheol. Right now, neither leaving you, nor Sophia seems right, I…I can’t choose, I really can’t” Hansol broke down as well, head lowered to hide his own crying.

Seungcheol’s heart ached at the sight of his lover, so frustrated, stressed and desperate. He knew he had to do something.

“Then you won’t have to” he stated seriously, his fingers raising his lover’s chin to look into his big, dark eyes, a strong promise in his own.

* * *

That same day, the negotiations and diplomatic dialogues began. Seungcheol got to meet Hansol’s sister in her institutional role, the girl acting polite, but cold toward him, clearly not trusting him and his kind behavior.

The king tried everything to change her opinion about him, either when talking to her or when he addressed Hansol, who, as his councilor stayed at his side the whole time.

With Seungkwan’s and other ministers’ help, they managed to reach an agreement on commercial routes, trading policies, a political alliance and a defensive treaty.

However, at the end of the day, both Seungcheol and his counterpart, the queen, knew there was a much more private matter they had to address.

They decided to do that during a walk in the palace gardens, the two siblings following right behind them to listen to what each of them suggested.

“As you probably already know, my family and the Chwe dynasty were friends before allies. I took care of the princess and other refugees after your kingdom attacked them, and I assure you I’ll do the same with the prince. You’ll understand it’s only right for them to be reunited” the woman began, supporting Sophia’s position on the matter.

“I definitely agree our protected should live their lives together as siblings, but I do have another suggestion on the matter” Seungcheol began, the most polite tone in his voice and a confident look in his eyes.

“I’m listening”

“As I spoke to my councilor, he looked very conflicted on the choice that was put above him. As you’re probably aware of the relationship we share, I only desire his happiness and it pained me to see him so distressed. Therefore, in an attempt to free him from this weight, I want to turn your suggestion around: I invite princess Sophia to stay in our kingdom as an ambassador. That way, not only they’ll be allowed to stay close to each other, but the relationship between our countries will grow stronger and healthier. Of course, I’ll send one of my diplomats to your queendom as well, so our position will be on an equal level”

Not only the queen, but also the two siblings behind them looked surprised at the proposition.

“Your suggestion does have several advantages, both in a political perspective and regarding their position…Sophia, Vernon, do you have something to say about it?” queen Hyejin stopped in her tracks, Seungcheol imitating her as the two of them turned to their protected, asking for their direct opinion.

If Hansol seemed to be on cloud nine, Sophia was clearly having some doubts about it.

“You could do that?!” Hansol asked, big eyes staring up at his lover, the king sending him a small nod and a sweet smile, giving him the hope he seemed to have lost.

“Yours is a kind offer, but I still have responsibilities toward the refugees of our old country that still live in queen Hyejin’s protection” Sophia offered, way more serious than his brother.

“Then I’ll be happy to welcome them all in my kingdom as well. Our city is growing and enlarging, we have several facilities and work places open for them to build their future” Seungcheol answered.

“Sophia, please give this option a chance. You still have doubts about Seungcheol and I understand your reasons, but please try to understand our position” Hansol intervened as well, his hands coming up to hold his sister’s one, eyes begging her to accept the suggestion.

“We could make something like a trial period” the queen offered.

“You could stay here for…let’s say three months from now and you’ll make your decision by then”

The younger girl still looked indecisive. Surely lots of doubts and questions were whirling in her head, but, at the hopeful look in her brother’s eyes, she finally gave in.

“I guess we could try and make this work” she allowed, only to be immediately pulled into a hug by Hansol, the boy’s eyes swelling with tears of relief and gratitude.

“Thanks for giving this a chance. You won’t regret it, I promise” he murmured into her hair.

“I guess another day of negotiations awaits us, then” Hyejin smiled at the king

“I’ll be glad to deal with all the provisions we’ll have to make, if it means they can be together again”

When the two sibling finally separated, Sophia’s queen invited her to retreat in her rooms and rest for the following day. As the two women walked toward the exit of the garden, the younger sent a quick look behind her shoulders, where her brother was sweetly kissing his king, their shadows expanding on the grass as the day left place for the night.

She couldn’t help but smile at the scene, the first hint of trust and respect for Seungcheol sparkling in her heart as she could feel the sincere love the two shared.

* * *

Needless to say, three months turned into years and the difficult relationship between Sophia and Seungcheol turned into a mutual bond of trust and affection.

The girl got to meet all of her brother’s lovers, finally understanding why he had insisted on staying with them, and became friend with each of them, while the pearl ornament that had tormented Hansol for the past year return to its legitimate place in her hair.

As for them, the thirteen boys kept on loving each other for the rest of their days, working and supporting each other in the daylight and sharing kisses and caresses at night, their bond only growing stronger each day they spent together, deleting all the pain and cancelling every scar that had been inflicted on them.

That’s the end of our tale, that’s how a tale that had started in pain and sand, ended in a lingering touch, a stolen kiss and a full heart, protected by the darkness of the night and the pale moonlight filtering through a dome of glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE. Harem Tales is finshed and I feel empty, like when you finish a wholesome anime and don't know what to do with your life next lmao. But everything comes to an end, after all T^T
> 
> First of all, I really, really hope you liked my story and the way I decided to end it. I was shook by the incredible support you showed to me and this story and I'll never stop thanking you for reading, leaving kudos and commenting <3 <3
> 
> I'm particularly fond of this work and I'm a bit upset I have to leave it, but, as I already spoiled to some of you in the comments, I have LOTS of ideas for the future, so stay tuned ;).  
> Since I want to get ahead with some of the works before posting them, I might disappear for some time, but only because I'm writing and preparing for the new fics, so don't worry eheh.
> 
> As always, I'll be glad to read your last opinions on this and I hope to see you on my next work as well <3\. In the meantime, stay safe and have a happy life  
> -Cec

**Author's Note:**

> So.   
> I hope I gave a good initial picture of the world/situation of the main characters.  
> I'll explain a lot of things further in the story, so please be patient and stay tuned.  
> Also, updates will be a little slower than you're used to because I want to get ahead of a few chapters and always have at least 4/5 chapter already written before posting one. 
> 
> Also yes, titles of the chapters will be italian words, don't ask me why, the idea sounded cool in my head.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments, I appreciate every world and you're my bigger motivation
> 
> Stay safe, see you next update♡


End file.
